


Watching the Wolves.

by Bunnywest



Series: Rabbit verse [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: There's a reason Ami the barmaid was so quick to say something when Stiles asked her where Peter was. She has a zero tolerance policy for cheating spouses, having had one of her own.





	1. Fresh start.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this happened instead of sleep. Hope you like it.

“Amira Wilson, damn well get back here!” her fiancé yells after her retreating back. Any authority he had is severely undermined by the fact that he’s wearing a towel round his waist.

She continues to walk away, grabbing a few essentials and stuffing them into her duffel bag. “Nope!” she calls back.

She’d heard the rumors of course, of other women, but hearing was one thing, and finding her fiancé eating someone out in their shower is another altogether. The fact that it's his secretary, and such a damn cliche, just adds salt to the wounds.

She’s done.

She quickly checks that she has all the essentials – laptop, clothes, passport, shoes, toiletries, and turning to face her now ex fiancé, she flips him the bird, and tells him “better get back in there, I think your dinner’s getting cold” before walking out the door and  on to a new life without the asshole ex.

Once the adrenaline wears off, she rings her brother. He isn’t a saint, but he’s her only family, and they’re close.

When she tells him she’s left, he whoops and tells her “Halle –fucking-lujah - it’s about time! What are you going to do now?”

She sighs and tells him “I have no clue. I’m holed up in a coffee shop with whatever I could fit in my bag. I guess I’ll find a hotel and take it from there.”

Because there’s that tiny awkward fact that she works with her cheating ex and the damn secretary,  and in a town this size she’s not going to be able to avoid them.

Her brother hesitates for a moment, and they says, out of the blue, “Leave town, come to Beacon Hills and move in with me. Fresh start. I can get you a job at the club I’m at, new owner just sacked a guy for offering to blow him in return for more hours, the idiot. So there’s an opening.”

She considers it, hesitant. “I haven’t worked bar since I left college” she says “And I’m not sure if I want to again. All those guys ogling my boobs and coming on to me got exhausting.”

Her brother snorts. “I can guarantee you that won’t happen here. Trust me; boobs are not what anyone coming to this place is into”.

“Anyway, it can’t hurt to come see the place” he urges. “New owner’s kinda scary, not gonna lie, he’s a fucking wolf, but it’s better than nothing. Besides, I miss you”

There’s a lonely note in her brother’s voice that Ami can’t ignore, and she misses him, too. She sighs, and says  “Fuck it, I’m in. I’m getting in the car now, I’ll see you in four hours”.

And so her new life begins.

 

* * *

After an interview with Peter, (who she freely admits is completely scary, although hot like burning) she has the job.

Working at Jungle isn’t bad, the pay’s good, and the shifts are reasonable.

Watching the werewolf dancers rehearse is certainly a perk.

Todd sneers at the Weres though, muttering under his breath about the way they act so damned superior.Ami thinks he’s mad not to keep his opinions to himself, given that he works for a werewolf.

Don’t piss off the boss seems to be a basic rule that he’s missed somewhere along the line.

Especially when that boss is Peter Hale, a werewolf known for his ruthless business acumen, threatening demeanor, and spectacular pole dancing skills, in that order.

 Peter’s also apparently in a relationship with the Sheriff’s son, who’s a… librarian, of all things?

Ami tries to picture it, the cool, steely eyed Peter Hale in a relationship, and nope.

 He seems more like the type to visit you in the small hours of the morning and threaten you with violence than the sort to whisper sweet nothings.

Ami doesn’t see much of Peter, but she does finally meet Stiles in passing, about three weeks after she starts.

She’s gone in during the day to stock the bar and give the fridges a thorough cleaning, and she’s knee deep in the task when she hears an unfamiliar voice saying “be there in a minute, Wolfman, let me grab a drink” and then she sees a long, unfamiliar pair of legs coming around the bar.

The converse in front of her are bright red, and the foot is tapping as its owner peruses the drink selection in front of him. They’re very attractive legs.

 She looks up to see who the nice legs belong to, and oh my, whoever this is, he’s a little bit cute, with a turned up nose, wide brown eyes that sparkle with mischief, spiked hair, and an adorable grin.  He’s tall, and lean, but not skinny. She can imagine what the muscles under the ridiculous graphic tee would look like.

“Hi” she offers shyly, standing. So sue her, there’s an attractive man in her bar area and she doesn’t want to be on the floor.

“Hey! Didn’t see you there, sorry!” Bright Eyes replies, grinning as he grabs his drink from the fridge.

She hears Peter’s voice approaching then, saying “Stiles, where did you go? You promised me we were going to  –“he stops talking as he takes in the pair of them standing there.

 And then she hears something she never thought she would hear from Peter Hale, her scary boss.

Affection.

“Stiles, are you distracting my staff? Leave them alone immediately and stop dawdling. We have things to do” he says, but his voice is soft, teasing.

So _this_ is the mysterious librarian, then.

Huh.

OK, maybe she can see the appeal.

Stiles is grinning, even as he’s protesting “Hey, I was just getting a drink and saying hello. We can go and do the _things_ right now, if you want.”

 And he waggles his eyebrows.

Peter rolls his eyes and declares “I swear, rabbit, you’re twelve”.

_Rabbit?_

 And he turns to Ami and says “Excuse us, I’ll take him away and leave you in peace”.

Stiles waves cheerily as they walk off together. She sees Peter place a hand possessively on the small of his back, and nuzzle his throat, murmuring something in his ear that has Stiles tipping back his head and roaring with laughter.

 _Cute couple_ , she thinks. _Hope they last._

* * *

 

 

The next time she sees Peter and Stiles, it’s their buck’s night. She’s volunteered to work for Todd, because he’s whined and moaned about having to deal with drunken wolves all night.

Once she starts her shift, she’s oh so glad she worked, because it turns out that  hot librarian is best friends with _Alphavet, THE Alphavet,_ the cute vet, the one from TV.  And he’s here in person, and just talking to Ami at the bar like a regular person, and she might have to duck out the back and fan herself for just a minute.

And the other one, Peter’s nephew? Well, she thinks, that’s just unfair.

Because he’s completely gorgeous, and a girl can dream, except that blind Freddy can see that he’s keen on Alphavet.

( _Call me Scott_ , he’d told her, just like it was no big deal!)

So she spends the night serving the wolfsbane infused drinks,and ~~flirting~~ chatting with a TV star, and watching the engaged couple, and it’s a revelation seeing Peter like this, relaxed, comfortable, laughing and joking. He’s definitely less scary when she sees this side of him.

He’s been gone for the last couple of weeks, nobody knows quite where, but he’s back, and Ami thinks he’s….changed somehow.

Is it possible for someone to get more wolfy? Because she’d swear that’s what’s happened.

She gets to watch him dance to Def Leppard, and holy hell, that would be the highlight of her night -  hell, her week - if not for Scott continuing to come over for drinks and chatting easily with her.

 _Professional thoughts, professional thoughts,_ she reminds herself, and absolutely does not entertain inappropriate fantasies of werewolf strength and stealing kisses from a certain crooked jaw.

Then Scott tweets his location, and suddenly the club is overflowing, and she’s run off her feet. There’s no time for ~~flirting~~ chatting after that.

She does have time to watch Hot Nephew’s reaction when people try to get to close to Scott though, and she’s entertained by the way that both of them are oblivious to what seems to be a mutual attraction.

She’s cleaning up the used glassware when she hears Peter offer for Hot Nephew (Derek, apparently) to be Scott’s bodyguard, and hears Stiles encourage the idea. It occurs to her that those two must be a hell of a team, and you’d have to be an idiot to cross the pair of them.

She snickers when she hears the alacrity with which both Scott and Derek leap at the offer. Good for them, she thinks.

 

And if she happens to still be cleaning and tidying when all those attractive werewolves start playing around on the poles, who can blame her?

Peter can stretch his leg riiight up over his head, it turns out.

 _Professional thoughts, professional thoughts_ she reminds herself _._

Derek and Scott are pretty hot as well. Though obviously not as practiced as Peter, their muscles still bulge attractively as they spin around.

_Professional thoughts, professional thoughts._

There’s a youngish guy there, and he’s with a handsome older man, who’s apparently the father of one of the grooms. He gets on the pole, and he’s not bad for a beginner. She can tell he’s not Were, but he’s something.

 She’s always had a sixth sense for the supernatural.

 After swinging around on the pole a little, he then goes off with Peter to the office for a few minutes, looking shifty.

She wonders about it, but decides that it’s something innocent.

She hopes so.

She’s distracted from her musings by Alphavet ( _Call me Scott_!) coming over to thank her for her help, and to apologize for the overflow of fans.

She stammers that it was fine, and hears Peter call out “Give the girl a damn selfie, McCall,  you’re making her blush and she’s too shy to ask”. 

Scott smiles and agrees easily, and that’s how Ami ends up with not one, but five pictures being taken of her with her celebrity crush.

The sheriff, his young friend, Stiles, Peter, and Derek all take pictures and send them to her phone. Four of them are fantastic. The Sheriff’s is a great photo of their necks, but you can tell it’s Scott because he’s managed to get the chin into the photo as well.

She goes home that night sighing like a teenager, and has extremely vivid dreams featuring werewolves, and poles, and naked bodies.

She thinks she likes living in Beacon hills.

 

 

 


	2. Sidekick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami drinks her wine and silently mourns true love and faithfulness. Does everyone cheat nowadays?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you folks really seem to like this! Thanks so much for the comments and kudos.

Ami tells her brother about the amazing night hanging with Alphavet ( He told me to call him Scott!) but he’s less impressed than she feels he should be.

“Fucking wolves” he grumbles. “I still say you can’t trust them”.

Ami reminds him that they work for a werewolf, and their pay and conditions far outstrip any place else they’ve worked at.

“Exactly” Todd replies. ”Why are they trying to keep the humans happy? They’re hiding something”.

Ami throws a couch pillow at him and calls him a killjoy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ami’s happy to see the newlyweds when they get back from their honeymoon.

She takes one look at Stiles and realises that he’s a wolf.She thinks it’s the most romantic thing ever, that he would let Peter turn him.

They only drop in briefly, to make sure the place hasn’t burned down while they were away, and they disappear into the office quickly.

Todd rolls his eyes when he sees the door close. “Just a heads up, if they’re both in there, we leave them alone and pretend we hear nothing.”

Ami thinks he’s kidding, but she very quickly finds out that it’s no joke. She discovers a couple of things.

Peter has a filthy mouth.

Stiles is a moaner.

The walls to the office really aren’t soundproof at all.

It’s half an hour later when they emerge, flushed and grinning.

(She’s a hopeless romantic, and thinks it’s sweet. A complete contrast to her own asshole partner.)

So it’s puzzling when a week later Peter starts coming in with the young deputy and locking them in the studio for hours at a time. He offers no explanation, and Ami doesn’t think it’s her place to ask.

When they emerge, the younger man is normally limping and swearing, and Peter is grinning like the devil.

She hears things through the wall.

Things like

_“Fuck sake, Parrish, get it all the way down, you’ve got inches to go yet!”_

_“It can’t go any further, unless you want me to tear something”_

_”Of course it can, hold it there and I’ll give it a push until you’re all the way down. See? Now stop your damn whimpering and get off the floor, I just stretched it out, that’s all, nothing's torn. Next time I expect you to go all the way down on your own”_

And

_“A roll of the hips, I said, not a thrust. There’s a distinct difference. Do I need to show you again?”_

_That’s fine, you’ve shown me enough times, now get your damn hands off my ass”._

And the oddest one yet

_“Lace? Really Peter? Are you fucking kidding me?”_

_“Trust me on this. Your ass looks great in it”._

 

It goes on for weeks. Peter’s here with the Parrish person, spending hours and doing God knows what, and all the while Stiles seems to be blissfully unaware. 

“They’re fucking” Todd states baldly. “Has to be. Told you, can’t trust a wolf.”

“Aw, no, that’s sad” Ami bemoans. “They seemed such a nice couple. I didn’t think Peter was like that. Should we tell Stiles?”

“Nope. Serves him right for marrying an animal. We say nothing “ Todd declares.

“If he asks, I’m telling him. I’ve been on the receiving end of that shit, and I sure as hell wish someone had told me” Ami states.

“Suit yourself” her brother shrugs “But if Peter sacks you or worse, don’t say I didn’t warn you. Fucking wolves, man.”

Ami drinks her wine and silently mourns true love and faithfulness. Does everyone cheat nowadays?

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s three nights later when Stiles comes into the bar and asks where Peter is.

Todd spins some bullshit, but Ami isn’t having it. After she slaps him around the head for his Speciesist language, she hesitantly tells Stiles that Peter’s been sending time with Parrish. Todd chimes in with some remark about wolves having stamina, and Ami only has time to look at him incredulously and think _really, asshole?_ before Stiles is dropping his fangs, flashing his eyes, and kicking Todd out of the bar.

And then he turns to her. She half expects to be sacked as well, guilt by association and all that.

But instead Stiles says “Thanks for your honesty. I know that Peter and Jordan are working together on something; he’s not doing anything he shouldn’t. Mated wolves can’t cheat -little known fact, they’re physically incapable.  But I’m more interested in the fact that you didn’t try to cover for him. Or lie to me. Come see me in the office after you help your asshole brother pack his things”.

Oh, OK. Some interesting information there, she thinks.

Stiles and Peter aren’t just married, but mated?

Mated wolves can’t cheat?

 _See me in the office_? What the hell for?

She follows instructions though, and heads to the office once she’s seen Todd off the premises, still bitching and moaning about _fucking wolves_.

Stiles is in the office, spinning idly on the chair. She knocks and enters, sitting across the desk from him.

Her eyes roam around the room, and she spots a few things that have no place in an office.

Things like lube. And nipple clamps.

She fixes her gaze firmly on Stiles, then.

 

“So, I really liked that you didn’t lie to me about where Peter was. He’s at home by the way, watching National Geographic Channel like an old man” he snorts.

“But that aside, we’ve been hearing a bit of anti-wolf sentiment around the place. Apart from your brother, anyone else we need to deal with? You can tell me in confidence, I promise”.

She genuinely thinks about it. “I’m sad to admit it, but he was the main one. He couldn’t cope with the new owner being a wolf. He’s my brother, but he’s a douche”.

Stiles digs around and finds her resume then, reading and humming as he does, and asks her “Why is someone with a degree in business and marketing working in a bar anyway?You're way over qualified. What gives?”

“When I left my cheating ex,I moved here to start fresh. I’m staying with my brother and working here till I find something better. Not that I don’t like working here “ she hurries to add.

“So, since you like working here, what if I could offer you a job better suited to your talents? Your resume's amazing and I need someone to oversee the day to day running here, because I already have a job, and Peter’s too damned lazy to work that hard.”

Ami snorts, and then starts to apologize.

“Oh no, I’m serious” Stiles grins.

“He only likes the fun parts of work. He did shifts at BBW purely to flirt with me. He dances here because he enjoys it. But _actual_ work? Nah, that’s not my wolf.”

He casually adds “Probably why he signed the club and the bar over to me” and waits for her reaction.

Ami processes the information, and then replies brightly “So, boss, how can I help you?”

That startles a laugh out of Stiles.

Half an hour later, she’s wearing a badge that says **_Sidekick,_** she has an office, a reservation at the hotel to stay there for a month, and her pay has tripled.

She has a drink with Stiles to celebrate before she starts work for the night.

He regards her curiously over his glass, and asks her “So, how come your brother has such an issue with Weres and you don’t?”

She shrugs. “Honestly? I think you’re fascinating. I always have.”

He looks at her steadily, letting the gold creep into his eyes, and his fangs drop. He extends a hand to her, claws extended. 

She looks on, entranced.

“Your wolf suits you” she says without thinking.

Stiles shifts back then, and he’s beaming.

“You’re going to be the best sidekick ever” he tells her sincerely.

As she turns to walk away, he calls after her “Just one more thing, if the office door is closed, just….don’t come in. Like, ever OK?”

She turns back, and with an arched eyebrow worthy of Peter, she tells him, “Oh don’t worry, I know. We _all know_ ”.

He looks adorable when he blushes, she decides.


	3. Not a nice person, really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her phone starts buzzing as they talk, and she ignores it. It continues to buzz with missed calls and message alerts, until Stiles asks her “You going to get that? It’s fine, I can wait”.  
> “Nope. It’s just Fuckface” she replies.  
> Stiles chokes on his coffee then, and gives her a look that clearly means ‘please explain’.   
> “It’s the ex. He misses me, apparently. Or maybe he wants to push me into traffic. It depends on the day.”

Peter calls her into the office.

He looks at her thoughtfully, fingers steepled under his chin. He just needs a cat on his lap to complete the picture of a villain, she thinks.

“Ami, I need to close the place on Friday night. It’s Noah and Jordan’s buck’s night, but Scott’s going to be there, so it needs to be a closed shop.”

Her cheeks pink a little at the thought of seeing Scott again, because he’s taken, but he’s still cute and famous.

Peter’s eyes twinkle as he asks “I don’t suppose you’d do us a favor and man the bar for the night?” because he knows perfectly well about her crush.

“My pleasure” she squeaks out. She turns to leave, but Peter says “Wait”.

 “Close the door”.

Her heart skips a beat, but she does as he asks.

“Would you say you’re a _nice_ person, Ami?” he asks her.

“I like to think I am’ she replies, smiling nervously, because Peter’s still an intimidating figure, even if he does call his husband “rabbit ‘for some reason.

“Really?” He asks coolly. 

He arches a brow.

“Your heartbeat tells me that’s a lie. Are you _really sure_ you’re a nice person?”

It’s Peter.

She gives up trying to fool him.

“Not especially nice,no.  I’ve got a nasty streak a mile wide if you push me. But I do a good enough job of pretending to be nice that you had to ask” she replies.

Peter’s face lights up at that.

“As I suspected” he purrs. “A little nastiness is an excellent quality in a sidekick. I was hoping you could help me with a little project to help our dear celebrity vet. Do you have Instagram?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

When she gets back to her office, she pulls up her Instagram and immediately notes all the posts tagged _#Alphavet_

She starts following # ** _Hotbodyguard_** , # ** _Hotdamnwolf_** and # ** _Brotherofalphavet_**

(She’s already following Alphavet)

It’s brilliant.

If Peter hadn’t clued her into what was happening, she would be genuinely questioning the relationship between the four wolves, she thinks.

Her favorite tags are Peter’s. She’s particularly fond _of   #I’mtappingthat #allthedamntime ._

She’s more than happy to do as Peter asked her, because paparazzi are the devil, and it gives her a thrill to be able to stick it to them. Also, it’s for _Scott_.

She waits till the Alphavet tag starts trending strongly, and quietly starts reposting with the tags

**_#Alphavetpoly_ **

**_#Hotbodyguardpoly_ **

**_#Hotdamnwolfpoly  
_ **

She shares and tweets and reposts and tags until she sees other people starting to pick up on the tag.

She makes a few cryptic comments ( _wouldn’t have believed it but I’ve seen it, **#Hotdamnwolf** is too much for one person to handle, trust me_ ) designed to stir speculation.

Once it starts to trend, she lets Peter know.

“Excellent job” he tells her. “Stiles will be most pleased. Scott will have no clue until it’s all over.”

“Stiles is really protective of Scott, huh?” she asks.

“You have no idea” he tells her. “Stiles is laid back most of the time, until you mess with him or his pack. Then all bets are off. And even before he was a wolf, Scott was family.”

He pauses, and continues “Like Stiles, I protect what’s mine. I was the one who turned Scott, you know. I’m not proud of the circumstances, but I still feel responsible for him. Scott McCall’s a likable idiot, and he needs people like us to protect him from himself.”

Ami waits for Peter to continue.

“You’ll have my gratitude for doing this, Ami. And that’s something worth having. I owe you, little sidekick” Peter tells her gravely.

Suddenly Ami remembers the stories she’s heard about Peter being some sort of enforcer, the muscle behind the pack.

She feels like she’s receiving protection from the Godfather.

“I appreciate it, Peter “she tells him sincerely.

There’s something supremely satisfied in Peter’s expression as he smiles widely then, and tells her “Excellent. I hoped you’d say that.”

She feels like she’s missed something, but the moment’s passed then.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The buck’s night is off the hook.

She gets roped in by Jordan to paint his torso for his dance. (She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy getting her hands on those abs.)

 She laughs at a drunken Sheriff  crowing about how good his fiancé is in the sack.

 Jordan rides the pole, and then gives Noah a lap dance. She doesn't even try to think professional thoughts.

There’s a certain deputy who’s very easy on the eyes, and he and Ami hit it off nicely. He’s not _Hale_ levels of hot, but he does make her laugh, and he seems like a decent guy.

Scott and Derek make out in the corner, and Ami is equal parts happy and envious.

Peter comes over to quietly tell her that they’ve successfully caused a social media meltdown, and that Scott shouldn’t have any more trouble.

“I had a word to the paparazzi” he says grinning dangerously, and Ami has never in her life heard such an innocent phrase sound so damned threatening.

Her answering grin is nearly as predatory as Peter’s as she replies _“Good”._

 

As the night winds up, she starts to clear glasses and clean up. Most of the guests are gone, with the exception of Scott and Derek, and the grooms. The wolves are totally oblivious to their surroundings, and Ami feels a little bad when she disturbs them while cleaning up, but they‘re smiling as they beat a hasty retreat together.

At the end of the night, she’s tired, but happy. After Stiles whispered something in his ear that made him grin ferociously, Peter threw her the keys hastily and left her to lock up.

It’s a little lonely going home to the empty apartment, but she has a phone number from a certain deputy, so there’s that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles comes into the club the following afternoon, and seeks her out.

“Just wanted to say thanks for helping us piss off the media last week “he grins. "Good job".

“Glad to help” she tells him, and means it sincerely.

He settles in to the spare chair then, and looks around Ami’s new office. It was just a big empty room, but he had it redone for her and now it’s fitted out with all the latest tech and decorated beautifully. She still smiles every time she sees the **_Sidekick_** sign on the door.

Stiles likes to come in and just shoot the breeze sometimes, and they’re soon involved in an animated discussion about Winter Soldier, and the stellar qualities of Sebastian Stan’s leather clad thighs. 

Her phone starts buzzing as they talk, and she ignores it. It continues to buzz with missed calls and message alerts, until Stiles asks her “You going to get that? It’s fine, I can wait”.

“Nope. It’s just Fuckface” she replies.

Stiles chokes on his coffee then, and gives her a look that clearly means ‘please explain’.

“It’s the ex. He misses me, apparently. Or maybe he wants to push me into traffic. It depends on the day.”

“So spill. What exactly happened?” Stiles asks. He’s only heard the bare bones of the story, and he’s nosy as fuck, as he freely admits.

“I came home early from work, and caught him eating out his secretary in our shower. The damn secretary, for god’s sake.”

 “Ouch, that’s bad” Stiles sympathises. “What did you do?”

Packed whatever I could fit in my bag, told him to get back in the shower, his dinner was getting cold, and moved to Beacon Hills the same night.”

He snorts at that, and asks “So, you just walked out? On the spot?”

“Yup. And he’s not happy.”

Ami pulls out her phone and opens her messages. She shows him page after page of messages, starting with apologies and pleading, and degenerating to threats, insults, and abuse, all under a contact named “Cheaty McFuckface”

He whistles when he sees them. 

“Wow. So he really didn’t take it well then, I see. Have you actually read all of these? Because that’s some next level shit right there” he tells her, pointing to the picture that’s been sent of a pile of women’s clothing on fire and text that says “you’re next”.

“Understatement “ Ami agrees. “I haven’t replied, I’m just keeping them in case he tries to find me. I can use the threats to get a restraining order. Bastard cleaned ten grand out of the joint bank account, too – it was money for the wedding. He got there before I did” she states wryly.

“Ami, I had no idea, I’m sorry”.

She shrugs. “I don’t think there’s much anyone can do, Stiles.I called the police and they said to block the number, but even they can't do much. It is what it is, I just have to deal until he gets sick of it”.

Stiles examines the phone once more, and then walks to the door.

He calls out into the corridor ”Peter, now”. There’s a hard edge to his tone. His arms are folded across his chest and there’s a steely glint in his eye.

He cocks his head, listening, and then gives a nod, even though Ami hears nothing.

“He’ll be here in a minute. I want you to show him the messages”.

Peter strides in the door just then, asking “What’s happened, Stiles?”

He’s sweating slightly, and wearing a singlet and yoga pants – he’s obviously come straight from practicing on the pole.

“I need the Left Hand” Stiles states.

At that, Peter’s whole body language changes. He tenses, and Ami sees the same predatory expression she saw when they were dealing with the paparazzi.

“Why do you need the Hand, rabbit? “Peter asks soberly.

Ami has no idea what’s they’re talking about.

 Why does Stiles need a left hand? Why does Peter have it? What even is it?  What the hell is going on?

Stiles tosses the phone to Peter. Peter examines it, and flicking quickly through the screen, notes idly “497 missed calls from Cheaty McFuckface. Someone’s keen to talk to you.”

He reads some of the messages then, and she can see his frown deepening. “Oh no, rabbit, you’re right. This needs to be dealt with immediately.”

Her phone buzzes just then, and Peter takes in the message. It’s a photo of a girl sucking cock. The message reads “She can deep throat better than you”.

Peter growls, deep in his throat.

He turns to Ami.

“I need a name, an address, and twenty four hours. Would you like him maimed or just threatened? Nobody will trace it back to you, so if you want any specific injuries to occur, let me know”.

Ami sits there gaping, as Peter looks at her expectantly.

“Are you…offering to send this Left Hand  gang to beat up my ex? Is that even a real thing?” she queries.

Stiles snorts. “Of course not”.

Ami actually feels a little disappointed then, part of her liked the idea of her ex getting beaten up.

Stiles adds “Peter doesn’t _send_ the Left Hand. Peter _is_ the Left Hand”.

Peter sits down opposite her then, and explains. “Let’s just say I have a unique talent for getting people to see my point of view” he tells her, casually flicking his claws out one at a time.

Snick, snick. Snick, snick.

“My point of view is that this Fuckface person needs to stop messaging, calling or threatening you. He’s making you unhappy. That makes Stiles unhappy. And if Stiles is unhappy, that makes me _very_ unhappy. And nobody wants that.”

Stiles nods to confirm this.

“You're going to threaten my ex for me? But, why? I mean, I’ve worked for you for a couple of months, why do you even care?”

Stiles looks at her for a long time then, and points at the sign on the door.

“Did you think Sidekick was a joke?” he asks, completely serious. “Haven’t you ever watched a superhero movie? Sidekick’s the heart of the team. Sidekick has the hero’s back. But it goes both ways. This guy doesn’t know it, but threatening you is threatening us. “

Her eyes go wide as she realises what they’re saying.

“Oh shit. I’m Robin” she breathes.

Peter joins in then. “Exactly. And tell me, Ami. How do you piss off Batman?”

And she knows the answer to that, because she’s a huge comic book nerd.

You mess with Robin.

Oh.

She looks at the phone with the slew of abusive messages. She looks at Peter’s face, waiting expectantly for her instructions. She looks at Stiles, who nods at her encouragingly.

“I want you to make him regret ever meeting me” she says “And I don’t care how you do it”.

A thought strikes her then.

“Exactly how persuasive are you, Peter?”

Oh, and there’s that expression again. Predatory, dangerous.

 _“Very”_ he purrs.

“Then I want my ten grand back as well”.

She scrawls down not only her exes home address, and number, but his workplace. She adds the secretary’s name and number as well, just, y’know, in case.

 

Peter nods his approval. He turns to Stiles and kisses him, saying “ Don’t expect me home tonight, will you darling?”

He turns and leaves, then.

Ami looks at Stiles, and says slowly “So, what, he just goes off and beats people up like some werewolf vigilante?”

“Oh no” Stiles explains. “Before Peter became Alpha, he was the Left Hand – the guy who makes things happen behind the scenes” he clarifies.  

“He’s technically retired from that, but he’ll make an exception for you.”

“I still don’t understand why though, I’m not special” Ami protests.

Stiles regards her seriously.

“Do you not know?” he asks.

She shakes her head.

“Peter’s an Alpha werewolf.”

“Yes, I know. What does that have to do with it?”

“Wolves are very protective of their own” he explains slowly.

She knows he’s trying to tell her something, but she’s not getting it.

“Peter offered you his gratitude, or something along those lines, right?”

She rolls her eyes.

 “Yes, said he owed me. And I told him I appreciated it. Get to the point”.

 “You accepted. You accepted the offer of protection and the promise of an Alpha.”

Stiles looks at her, waiting.

“Spell it out for me, Stiles.”

“Peter’s wolf has accepted you as pack. His offering you protection was an invitation. You took him up on the offer. And pack takes care of their own.“

It takes a moment for the words to register. She blurts out “I joined a pack? Shit, he won’t bite me, will he?”

Stiles looks amused, and tells her “You know, as a wolf I should be insulted by that. But no, he won’t  - unless you ask“.

 _Unless you ask,_  she thinks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter’s back the next day. He turns up at her apartment with almost everything she left behind.

“He really is a sad excuse for a man” he tells her. “Started crying before I even laid a finger on him. Soiled himself like a child”.

Ami wants to ask what exactly Peter said to get such a reaction, but decides she’s better off not knowing. Besides, imagining is much more fun.

“Thank you, Peter “she tells him.

They unload the boxes together, and she squirms and fidgets until he finally says “Out with it. What’s on your mind? I didn’t kill him, if that’s what you’re wondering”.

“No!” she exclaims. “I’d never think you’d do that!” Peter smiles a little grimly at her, and she wonders, then.

“It’s just that Stiles explained, well, he said, he said that your wolf, that, um, your wolf thinks I’m…”

“Pack?” he finishes for her.

“Is he right?’ She asks, because she’s quickly learning not to beat around the bush where Peter’s concerned.

Peter sits her down then, smiling. It’s a soft smile, one she’s not used to seeing on him.

“My wolf sees you as pack. It likes you.  It wants to protect you. There’s something in you that calls to it. Stiles’ wolf recognized it first, I think. I don’t know what it is, but I never ignore my wolf. So yes, pack. If you want it.”

She thinks about what these two men who don’t know her from a bar a soap have done for her, and has no hesitation in tilting her head back in what she knows is a submissive gesture, and  answering “Yes please, Alpha.”

Peter looks like the cat that got the cream. He leans forwards slowly, giving her time to move, and when she stays where she is, scents her gently.

There’s nothing sexual about it, but it’s definitely intimate. ‘Welcome to the pack” he murmurs in her ear.

“And the bite?” She asks, because she likes to check her facts.

“If you ever wanted to consider it, we’d talk. Only if you wanted” Peter confirms.

Her phone pings then, breaking the moment.

It’s a text from Fuckface.

**_You’ll never hear from me again. Call off your pack of dogs._ **

She shows Peter the message. 

He takes the phone and dials the number.

A male voice answers “Ami? What the fuck was that man? This scary fucking nutjob  turns up and threatens me with god knows what, and says that you’re in a wolf pack now?”

Peter speaks then. “Do you remember what we discussed, or do I have to come and remind you?”

There’s a frightened shriek from the phone, and the man is shouting, “NO, no, I did it, I swear, I transferred it all, and I’ll never call again, I promise, just please don’t come back, oh god, you’re going to kill me aren’t you..”

Peter hangs up and grins smugly.

“Check your bank, dear” he tells her.

She pulls up the app and checks.

_Deposit $15,000_

“I told you, I’m very persuasive” Peter says, and snick, snick, the claws slide out.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badass Peter is my favorite Peter.


	4. Being Pack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami starts to learn what pack really means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wow, wow. Totally blown away by your responses to this thing. Thank you guys so much!

Ami picks up her phone and calls Peter.

As soon as he answers, she says “This has to stop, Peter”.

“I don’t know what you mean, Ami” he replies, but there’s an amused note to his voice that tells her he’s lying.

“So, you don’t know anything about the grocery delivery that’s just showed up. That’s apparently a standing order now?” she demands.

“Well, you work hard. I thought it would make life easier for you”

“I’m an adult woman who can buy her own damned groceries, Peter”.

“Indulge me, sweetheart” Peter reasons. “Can’t an Alpha take care of his pack?”

She hears Stiles in the background calling out “Just give in, it’s easier”.

“Stop it Peter, I mean it.” she snaps, and hangs up.

Ten minutes later there’s a knock at her door.

She expects to see Peter standing there, but instead it’s Stiles, holding wine and looking sheepish.

“Come to give me a lecture on manners?’ she snipes.

She likes Stiles a lot. He’s the closest thing she has to a girlfriend at the moment, and they get together and bitch and drink wine at least once a week. But that’s not why he’s here, she thinks.

Peter’s probably sent him.

He comes in and embraces her, then, holding her in place and sniffing deeply.

“You’re not even that angry” he observes. “You’re all bluff and bluster and strong independent woman who don’t need no man, but I can smell it. You’re really only a little bit annoyed”.

Apparently her agreeing to be pack means that she’s signed up to a world of touchy-feely. Pack are tactile, they tell her. Stiles craves extra touch, because apparently he’s some kind of supersensitive magic wolf.

She thinks you couldn’t make this shit up.

“Hasn’t anyone told you it’s rude to use your nose against people? “She grouses, but she relaxes into the hug, because it’s Stiles, and to turn him down would be like kicking a puppy. And also, he gives really good hugs.

They stand there for a minute, before she nudges him and reminds him “need to breathe here”.

He releases her from his hold then, apologising. “Sorry, I forgot. I’m kinda used to Peter being unsquishable. That man loves his hugs” he grins.

“Honestly, he has to stop buying me things. It’s getting embarrassing” Ami complains, as she goes to get the wine glasses. “It’s not just the groceries. It’s the bills all mysteriously being charged to Jungle. It’s the cleaning service. It’s the damned weekly massage appointment. It’s too much!”

“Where exactly is my mighty provider, anyway?” She asks.

Stiles fidgets. “Actually, he doesn’t know I’m here. And he’s never going to hear about this conversation, at least not from me”.

That gives her pause.

“Why are you here, Stiles?” she asks curiously.

“What do you actually know about Peter’s past?” he asks her quietly.

She thinks about it. Not much, really. He’s from an old family, he was a pack enforcer, and now he’s an Alpha.

“Not a hell of a lot, Why? Is it important?’

“Kinda. Peter has some….issues. From the fire”.

“Stiles, what fire? What am I missing? Start at the beginning”.

Stiles does.

He tells her about the Hale family, about the fire and the loss of Peter’s family.

He tells her about Peter’s coma, about six years trapped in a useless body while his mind slowly twisted and warped, turning in on itself .

A small broken noise, possibly a sob, escapes her.

 

He tells her about Peter’s descent into madness, and his fiery death.

About his rebirth, and his shaky hold on reality for those years. About how he’d dragged himself back to sanity, finally.  

 He tells her what Peter had to do to gain his Alpha status.

She’s silent as the tale unfolds, tears streaming unbidden down her cheeks.

 Peter, her Peter, lost everything.

To lose your family, your sanity and six years of your life?

She can’t imagine it.

To become a killer, unhinged by the need for revenge? And to die for it? And then to literally come back from the grave?

How can someone recover from that?

She must say something along those lines, because Stiles smiles at her sadly. “I know, right? When I was 17, he was just the bad guy. Amazing how a few years and some perspective can change your opinion of a man. ”

“Anyway, point of this wasn’t to make you cry. It was to explain. Peter still has some baggage.

 He lost his pack and his family, and now he’s building a new one. He has a second chance, a new family, and he’s determined to take care of us.

Emotional support isn’t his strong point, so he does what he knows - he provides for his pack. You’re pack, and he really just wants to ensure that you have everything you need. He’s a little enthusiastic, sure, but really, is it a hardship to let him spoil you a little? It's something he needs to do, Ami. His _wolf_ needs to do it.”

“Well shit, now I just feel ungrateful’ Ami sniffs out.

 Stiles hands her a tissue, because it’s incredibly dusty in here and her eyes are still watering.

“I guess I can let him buy my groceries. But it’s like he picks up on every little thing I say, and then waves his magic wand, and poof, I have a cleaning service. You have no idea what it’s like”.

Stiles looks at her incredulously. 

“Really? You think I haven’t been there? He bought Jungle just so he could ban a guy who punched me. And then he signed the damned place and BBW over to me, and paid off my Dad’s house. Like I ever cared about his money. He paid for Dad and Jordy’s wedding, too. It’s just what he does.

Trust me, just go with it. It’s win-win. Peter feels like he’s providing for his pack, and he's happy, and his wolf is happy, and you get a massage once a week.”

Then he adds “Anyway, Peter’s not the one with the magic, remember. I am”. 

That earns him a smile, albeit a watery one.

“Fine, he can be my fairy godmother – but tell him I draw the line at property” she sighs.

Stile hugs her again then, being careful not to crush her.

“Shit, now you smell sad instead of annoyed” he huffs.

“Stop your damned sniffing and pour the wine, Asshole” she mutters, and they settle in to watch Iron Man together.

 

* * *

 

The next time she sees Peter, she draws him to one side.

“Peter, I wanted to apologize for being rude. I ‘m grateful for the way you provide for me, honestly. It just takes some getting used to”.

He looks at her through narrowed eyes.

She stares back in wide eyed innocence.

“So, to what do I owe this change of heart? Wouldn’t be my darling rabbit meddling by any chance, would it?” he asks her, saccharine  sweet.

“Possibly he explained how the provider instinct works for an Alpha, and I understand better now” she hedges.

It’s not the whole truth, but it’s enough.

“I don’t understand why people have trouble with the concept of pack taking care of their own” he grumbles.

“Hey, it’s all new to me” she argues, “I’m still getting used to Stiles attacking me for hugs at the drop of a hat. Cut a woman some slack will you?’

Peter laughs then, and agrees “He’s a handsy little bastard, isn’t he?”

The handsy little bastard in question comes into view then, looking at the two of them, and exclaims “Hey! Pack bonding time!” before dragging them both off to the movies to watch a ridiculous action flick.

 

* * *

 

Over the next six months, Ami’s life changes dramatically, while remaining the same.

She still runs Jungle, only now the job comes with an apartment upstairs from BBW. Stiles and Peter are off  'terrorizing the ‘burbs', as Stiles puts it, and the place was empty, so Peter offered it to her.

“Pack takes care of their own” is all he’ll say when she tries to protest.

She insists that Jungle closes for one week a month, during the full moon. Her boys try to protest, but she tells them that they’re too cranky to be around, and nobody’s free to dance those nights anyway, and their takings normally tank, so she’s calling it. It turns out to be a good decision all round, and the guys normally take the opportunity to head away together for a couple of days.

She’s still sort of single, although when a girl gets lonely at night, there might be a certain deputy who’s more than happy to come and patrol her area in his free time. They’re good together. Really good. She thinks it could definitely go somewhere, if she lets it. The fact he’s a Were doesn’t bother her. He hasn’t actually told her, but she can spot these things.

She gets a kitten. She names it Davros.

It hisses and arches at Peter in undisguised loathing, much to Stiles’ delight. Peter simply flashes his red eyes at the offending feline and drops his fangs, and suddenly the kitten’s mewling and climbing into the safety of Ami’s lap.

“Thought so” Peter observes. “Like all cats, colossally arrogant, without the means to back it up.”

Ami cuddles her baby, and tells him “Don’t listen to grumpy Alpha, sweetheart. “

Peter tries to hide the smile at her use of the term _Alpha._

 

She hasn’t ever heard another word from Fuckface, but her brother calls her one day to tell her that he’s heard the guy got sacked after every single one of his clients suddenly and inexplicably switched to another real estate agency, all within a day, and all without a word of explanation. 

Apparently he’s also having trouble getting any other agency to hire him. The other agencies cite something called the Hale Blacklist as a reason.

She tells Peter about the conversation, and he smiles serenely. And flicks his claws out.

So, she’s pretty happy over all. She has a great job, good friends, a cat, company on a cold night, and the protection of werewolves.

So why does she feel something’s missing?

Why does she feel like an imposter when  Stiles and Peter touch her and scent her? Why does she feel slightly envious when they disappear for two nights every full moon without fail, and come back exhausted but happy?

Stiles observes her get twitchier and twitchier, until one day he turns up at her apartment with a bottle of Touaca, and tells her “We’re getting drunk. You need it”.

He’s bought his own wolf booze, and it doesn’t take much encouragement for her to throw back a few shots.

Stiles, sneaky bastard that he is, waits until she’s five drinks in and her defenses are down before asking “So, what do you want to know about the bite?”

Her head snaps up then, how did he know? He takes in her wide eyed expression, and shrugs.

“I’d love to say incredible insightfulness on my part, but actually you’ve started to sigh every time you look at a wolf” he tells her.

And the he adds, gently” Go ahead. Ask me anything.”

She has enough booze in her to loosen her tongue, and she asks and asks and asks, and Stiles answers as best he can. Some things he defers, saying he needs to check with Peter to be sure. There’s one question he can answer with certainty though.

“Have you regretted it?”

“Absolutely. For the first twenty four hours. Everything was too much. It was loud as fuck, and I couldn’t touch Peter without shifting, and everything stunk, like you wouldn’t believe, except Peter, he smelled delicious, but I couldn’t touch him without shifting. I may have thrown him into the wall"he admits.

"I wasn’t in control, and I seriously thought I might never be again. Thought I’d made the biggest mistake of my life. And my first full moon? Forget that shit. I full shifted, which man, was sooo unexpected, and the next thing I knew I was spitting out squirrel fur naked on the porch at the cabin. I lost my shit totally.”

She’s quiet for a moment, then, imagining it.

“How did you get control, then?”

Stiles squirms a little. “Peter helped me. He desensitized me to touch through exposure” he says vaguely.

Ami’s had a few drinks, but she knows bullshit when she sees it, and its Stiles, so she has no hesitation on calling him on it.

“Nice story. Now tell me the rest of it, Stiles” she demands.

“Bear in mind, this was what worked for me, you’d probably be completely different, because I had the magic thing happening, remember” he cautions.

She throws her shot glass at him.

“Fine. Peter fucked me for two days straight until I stopped shifting and got control. Happy?”

Her eyes go wide. “Two days? That’s….wow. How was he even able to...wow. You must have been wrecked” she comments.

“So wrecked” Stiles agrees. “Most intense experience of my life. But it worked. Slept for a day and a half afterwards, though”.

“Apart from that, though? Any regrets?” She gets back to her original question.

He sighs. “That’s like asking if I regret being born. It’s such a huge question. On balance though? I’m happy, if only because I know that I get to be with Peter, and that’s worth anything”.

They drink in silence for a while, lost in their thoughts.

“Would Peter even do it?’ she asks, finally.

 


	5. A break in the proceedings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She approaches the doorway and is ready to knock, but before she can, Stiles calls out “Come in Ami – it’s OK, we’re almost decent!”  
> She hears Peter tell him “Behave, rabbit”, chiding him softly.  
> She opens the door then, and there they both are, sprawled across a giant sofa, wearing nothing but towels around their waists.

Stiles and Peter invite her over to their place for what they call a Pack bonding meal. Peter assures her he’s cooking  -  “Stiles can’t be left unsupervised in the kitchen, he gets distracted” he sighs.

She drives over there on a Sunday afternoon, into the nicer area of Beacon Hills. She has no trouble finding the house, because for some reason it has a giant rainbow flag hanging out front.

That, and she can hear raucous laughter floating out of the front windows.

Of course, it’s Stiles.

She approaches the doorway and is ready to knock, but before she can, Stiles calls out “Come in Ami – it’s OK, we’re almost decent!”

She hears Peter tell him “Behave, rabbit”, chiding him softly.

She opens the door then, and there they both are, sprawled across a giant sofa, wearing nothing but towels around their waists.

She stares at them, taking in the smorgasboard of muscle and skin displayed in from of her. Peter has fantastic calves.

She briefly wonders if Pack Bonding is a euphemism for orgy.

“You said you were decent, Stiles. Just so you know, if this is some weird wolf pack sex thing, I’m out “she states.

 “Relax, little sidekick. You’re here because Stiles told me you had questions, and sometimes it’s easier to show than to tell.”

She lets out a long breath, then.

“We thought you’d like to see a shift, that’s all. The towels are just easier than flashing our….. well, our everything. Do you want us to show you our wolves?”

 She nods, eyes bright.

“Shall we, rabbit?” Peter drawls, and Ami feels a sort of frisson in the air, and he just kind of…stretches, and twists, and changes, and then there’s a massive black wolf in front of her. Stiles goes next, and his change isn’t as fast, but it’s still impressive, and he’s gone, and a wolf stands in his place.

She drinks in the sight in front of her.

The thing about wolves, she thinks, is that people tend to forget how damned big they are. She’d imagined they would be the size of a large dog, but she was so, so wrong.

They’re massive.

Stiles still has that upturned nose. His eyes are still pure Stiles, mischievous and bright. His coat is a beautiful chocolate and her hands itch to pet him. She has to restrain herself from essentially stroking her bosses’ naked ass.

Peter is bigger, black as coal, but with the same steely blue eyes. He moves forwards and leans against her legs, and starts to rub himself.  Stiles does the same on the other side of her, and there’s nothing she can do but stand there. She swears they’re laughing at her.

“All right, you two, behave. And if you start humping my leg I’m slapping you” she warns them.

Peter huffs out a breath, tongue lolling, and nudges her towards the sofa. She goes then, and sits down.

They both climb up and curl up next to her on the giant couch. With two full wolves on it, suddenly it doesn’t seem so giant.  Ami feels positively tiny next to them.

It’s nice though. Not scary, really, just different. She hesitantly extends a hand out towards Stile’s head, and he nudges forwards so her hand is on his head, and gives a kind of a nod. She takes it as permission to stroke him, and he lays his head happily in her lap as she rubs and scratches for long minutes.

Peter hops off the couch and walks towards the bedroom, and when he returns he’s dressed and back in human form.

“If you let him, he’ll stay there all day. He’s a sucker for touch” he sighs, nodding at Stiles.

“I don’t mind” she says.

“I mind, a little” Peter admits. ‘But you’re pack, so it’s fine.”

Stiles takes the hint, though, and slopes off to the bedroom, and when he returns he drapes himself around Peter with his head back, throat exposed. Peter scents him deeply, humming.

“Possessive” Stile mutters.

“What’s your point?” Peter replies loftily.

Ami looks at the two of them and sighs.

“You two really are sickening, you know” she says drily.

Stiles just snuggles closer to Peter, and tells her “That’s what the lady next door said when she looked over the fence that time, but I don’t think she meant it the way you do”.

Peter’s eyes twinkle with amusement and he comments  ” I still say she’s the one who looked, so  she can pay for her own damned therapy. We were in our own back yard”.

Ami’s not sure if he’s joking or not.   

 

“So” she starts.

“I’m not saying I want to go ahead with the bite, I’m just saying I need more information”

“Now tell me the things that I don’t know enough to ask about”.

Peter laughs at that, and tells her it’s the perfect question.

The three of them talk until late in the day, managing to demolish a three course meal that Peter’s prepared as they go, because as Stiles informs her, “Being a wolf burns serious calories, dude”.

She asks one final question.

 _“If_ you turn me, and supposing I want to date someone. If they’re from another pack, how does that work? Is there some epic alpha battle? Do I have to leave you guys? Do I need permission? “

“If you’re talking about the good Deputy Forrest that you think you’ve been banging in secret, his pack’s already allied with Scott's, which means it’s allied with mine. So it’s fine. He’s a good man” Peter tells her, smirking.

Her eyes go wide, because how the hell does Peter _do_ that?

“What, you think I didn’t know?”

He nods at Stiles then “Have you met my husband, _the Sherriff’s son_?” he says pointedly.

Stiles just laughs at the look on her face.

“I’m leaving now, while I still have a shred of dignity left” she informs them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They work, they joke, and they form a tight knit pack.

She doesn’t bring it up again for two months. She’s so snowed under with work that she honestly doesn’t have much time to consider anything else, because they've bought the Hotel.

Stiles rolled his eyes when he told her, saying “Peter’s added another building to his real life Beacon Hills Monopoly set”.

The current manager isn’t cutting it, though, so Ami is offered the chance to manage it instead of Jungle. She takes a look at the books, and shaking her head at the mess, agrees to take it on.

Peter buys her a car as a thank you. But he checks with her first, so she doesn’t mind.

Within a week she’s culled about a third of the staff who were on the take or just plain useless, and replaced them.

She makes sure room 469 is kept available, at Stile’s request. 

When she transfers to the Hotel, The ** _Sidekick_** title comes with her.

It’s grown on her now, especially as Stiles strictly enforces the title with the reception staff.

She hears them telling disgruntled guests “let me get the Sidekick for you, Sir” with barely concealed sighs, but Stiles won’t budge on this.

There’s method in his madness though, as she finds out.

Turns out that it’s extremely difficult to remain cranky when a smiling 5’1” female wearing a badge that says “ _Sidekick”_ comes to help you.

Customers seem distracted by the title at first, and then they snicker about it when she tells them “The owner is a huge comic book fan. Apparently I‘m his Robin”.

By then they’re on her side, helpless in the face of the ridiculousness.

With the change in staff, customer complaints drop right off.

So after two months, with the hotel starting to run smoothly, she finally has time to breathe, and to think.

Things start to heat up with Forrest. He tells her he’s a Were. She pretends she hadn’t already guessed, and tells him it’s fine, that she _likes_ wolves. 

Now that he’s told her, he starts to hold back less on his instinctive behaviors, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy him scenting her, nuzzling her, and occasionally chasing her.

The desire to take the bite hasn’t gone away.

 If anything, the idea is becoming more tempting.

It’s maddening, like an itch she can’t scratch, and there’s no explanation for it.

She just _wants._

When she lays in bed with Forrest at night, she imagines being able to match his stamina and strength, and she imagines how it would be if he didn’t have to hold back when they made love.

Sometimes the imagining drives her to wake him with gentle strokes, and lift herself over him, and slide him inside her before he’s even fully awake. He just smiles at her and lazily pumps his hips as they chase their pleasure.

He knows she’s considering the bite, because she’s asked his advice. He tells her the same thing Stiles did  – that at first it was overwhelming, but he can’t imagine life any other way now.

But he tells her it’s her decision to make, and to consider carefully, because there’s no turning back from the bite, and she might still reject it. He confesses that he has deep feelings for her, but tells her not to do it on his behalf.

It’s no help at all.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

She breaks her ankle falling down the stairs at BBW, a stupid accident caused by her own clumsiness. As well as the ankle, she's dislocated her shoulder and bruised her ribs.

She’s immobile, sore and frustrated, and snappish towards her visitors.

It’s Peter who bears the brunt of her temper the first day, when she yells at him because he brought her the wrong  soup.  He’s having none of it.

“Let me guess” he tells her. “You’re tired. Your leg hurts. You’re hungry. You want more drugs”.

He pauses then, and asks “How is any of that my fault? I’ll tell you, it’s not. Now damn well lie down and let me help”.

He pulls the blanket back from her leg, lays his hand on her ankle, and drains the pain away swiftly. She watches the black lines snake up his arms, and sighs out “Damn, that’s good”.

She feels bad about her outburst, and apologizes. She makes sure to use his title, saying “I’m sorry, Alpha” because she sees his tiny smile whenever she does.

She’s still a little loopy from the drugs she’s taken, which is probably why she slurs out “Wouldn’t be stuck in this damn bed if you just bit me”.

Peter tenses, just for a moment, but his face shows nothing when he turns to her and says easily “That’s true, but how about we discuss it when you aren’t taking opiates?”

“Fine, but gonna get you to bite me”. She mumbles, face sinking back into her pillow.

She’s snoring in minutes, and Peter lets himself out just as Forrest arrives.  They nod to each other, and Forrest addresses him formally.

“Good evening Alpha Hale”

Peter smiles easily, and tells him “Just Peter’s fine, Will.” He hesitates, but then asks “Has Ami talked to you about taking the bite?”

The deputy nods tersely. “For the record, I told her it’s her decision, but not to rush. “

“Ami’s part of my pack, you know” Peter states. “I trust you’re treating her right”.

“Absolutely” he replies, not even hesitating.

The fond look on the young officer’s face is achingly familiar to Peter - he’s seen it in the mirror enough times, after all. Damn fool’s in love, he thinks.

 “She’s sleeping now, but go on in since you apparently have a key.” Peter tells him.

Forrest starts to walk away, but Peter calls out after him “Come and see me soon, yes? We need to have a discussion about pack connections”.

“Yes Alpha” Will replies, grinning to himself, because if that isn’t Peter Hale’s blessing, he doesn’t know what is.

Over the next few days there’s a rotating shift of wolves coming through Ami’s door, and for the first time she truly appreciates what pack means.

Gifts of cars and massages are all very well and good, but someone to help you walk to the bathroom? Someone to bring you food, and play cards with you or watch superhero movies when you’re bored?  Someone to drain your pain? That’s worth more than silver and gold, she thinks.

Davros is completely unfazed by the constant visitors, as all cats are, and the wolves all somehow end up pinned in their chair as he nestles relentlessly into their lap, purring. Even Peter’s not exempt, although Davros does seem to use his claws a little more. Ami’s highly entertained by the sight of her Alpha at the mercy of a small tortoiseshell cat, and it goes a long way to lifting her mood, albeit temporarily.

 

 “How much longer?” she sighs at the end of the second week.

“At least two more weeks, the doctor said” Peter reminds her.

“How long would this take to heal if I was a wolf? Like, ten minutes?” she grouses.

“Foolish child, it would be at least an hour” Peter replies without thinking.

 _“God damn motherfucking shit fuck fuck fuck!”_ Ami screams out.

Peter looks at her, raises a brow, asks “Better now that’s out of your system?” before going back to stroking the cat.

“No. This sucks” she sighs out.  “Can’t you just give me the bite? Please? It would be worth it to get rid of this damned cast.”

Peter sighs, dislodges the cat, and walks over to the couch. He places his hand on her leg and starts to drain her pain, because he can read her like a book by now, and he knows she’s hurting. And while he’s draining her pain, he starts talking.

“Did Stiles ever tell you how he asked me to turn him? No? I’m not surprised.

 The beautiful idiot got a tattoo saying _bite me_ on his ribs. I saw it on our wedding night. Not exactly what I was expecting on my honeymoon, but he had it all planned out. Said we were at the cabin for a week, and it was nearly a full moon, and I could bite him, and then we could be mated wolves by the time we had to go back home. Caught me totally by surprise.”

His voice is low and soothing, and Ami listens to the story happily, wondering if there’s a point, or if Peter’s just rambling. Maybe Stiles is rubbing off on him, she thinks.

Peter continues, absently massaging her calf. “I didn’t say yes right away, because it’s a big decision. But he had a compelling argument, and in the end I agreed. And then when he first turned, it was….difficult.  I forgot he was a spark, which I fully admit was my fault. So he was super sensitive, and super strong, and a total loose cannon. He threw me into a wall. Twice. Let’s just say it took some effort for him to gain control.”

Ami giggles, saying “So I heard. Two days of effort, to hear Stiles tell it”.

Peter rolls his eyes. “Of course he told you” he mutters, more to himself than to Ami.

“Anyway, my point is this. Stiles had a plan. And a reason for wanting to be turned.  And it was still a wild ride.

So tell me, Ami, what’s your plan? And what’s your reason? A real reason, not ‘my leg hurts’.  When you can tell me those two things, I’ll happily give you the bite”.

She looks at him then, and smiles.

“Thanks, Alpha. I’ll hold you to that” she tells him.

He pats her leg one last time, and stands from the couch, telling her “Will’s on the way up, so I’ll leave you lovebirds alone. Behave though, your leg’s still healing”.

“We’re not lovebirds” Ami protests weakly.

“Because obviously you give all your casual fucks a door key” Peter calls over his shoulder as he leaves.   

Damn Peter and his brilliant observational skills, Ami thinks to herself.

 

 


	6. Turning Point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ami, do you have any Weres in your family?” he asks suddenly.
> 
> She thinks about it. “I do, actually. My grandmother’s first husband. It was quite the family scandal when it came out. Why? Does it matter?”
> 
> “Does it matter, she asks” Peter sighs, and rolls his eyes skyward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'm posting this because it's doing my head in. I've rewritten it three times.  
> I hope you guys like it, please let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, please note the updated tags and change in rating.  
> What, you thought this was going to stay PG?  
> You've met me, right?

Ami’s too bored and too stubborn to stay at home any longer than two weeks, so she comes limping into the hotel wearing her moon boot the following Monday  morning.

Peter comes out of the office, because he'd expected as much. He turns her around, and drives her back home, ignoring her protests.

“No. You stay home” he tells her.

 “I’m bored at home” she whines.

“Watch cat videos on the internet, then. You’re off for two more weeks, and that’s flat.”

“Well fine, bite me, and I can adjust while I’m at home.” She retorts, and even as she says it, she thinks about what a brilliant idea that is.

Peter thinks about it, and as he parks in front of BBW he muses “That’s a plan, certainly. Now just give me a decent reason”.

“You.”

“Me” Peter repeats.

“Yes, you. You and your stupid hilarious husband and you being all nice to me with your left hand shenanigans, and being a good Alpha and making me want to be a real part of your dumb pack. When you guys sniff me and hold me and go all zen with your pack bond, I want to feel it properly. It’s like an itch I can’t scratch. I know, it’s not a proper reason, but I can’t explain it any better” grumbles Ami, because this isn’t coming out right, and she can’t find the words.

“You know you are part of my pack, right? Wolf or not?” Peter reminds her.

“I just _want_ it” Ami says, with such ferocity and hunger that Peter’s momentarily taken aback.

He hums, and observes her closely for a moment.

 

“Ami, do you have any Weres in your family?” he asks suddenly.

She thinks about it. “I do, actually. My grandmother’s first husband. It was quite the family scandal when it came out. Why? Does it matter?”

“Does it matter, she asks” Peter sighs, and rolls his eyes skyward.

He tells her “If you’d told me that you had wolf in you to start with, I wouldn’t have hesitated to give you the bite. It’s not uncommon that if you have Were in your bloodlines, it can manifest as an affinity for supernatural creatures, and a desire to be turned. Yours is a classic case. You’re not at risk of rejection, and you’ll probably be able to control your shift with very little practice.”

Ami blinks at him.

“You’ll bite me, because I already have wolf in my blood?”

“As long as you’re sure you want it” Peter tells her.

The massive smile on her face is all the answer he needs.

“Did you want Will Forrest there?” he asks.

“It depends, will seeing the change ruin my sexy allure?’ she jokes.

“Actually, being with Stiles when he was turned was one of the most intimate and moving moments of my life” Peter tells her, suddenly serious.

Ami thinks about it, about how Stiles had described throwing Peter into a wall.

 In the end she tells Peter “is it OK if it’s just you? And maybe Stiles? ”

It’s arranged that they’ll head to the cabin the next day.

Stiles will be there as muscle in case Ami needs to be restrained, which thrills him no end. He spent years as the weedy kid, OK?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ami doesn’t really think she’ll end up throwing anyone into a wall, least of all Will. But she doesn’t know if she’s ready for him to be there. It’s not like they’re really serious, after all, whatever Peter says.

Will’s a big guy. He’s 6’4” with wide, wide shoulders, a solid wall of a chest and a trim waist.

He has the kindest eyes Ami’s ever seen, and a wicked sense of humor. He makes her laugh and blush all at the same time with his teasing.

He delights in picking up her tiny frame and swinging her round in his arms, and Ami loves the contrast between them. He makes her feel like a Disney princess, the way he looks at her.

He wears size sixteen shoes. Ami can confirm that what they say about men with big feet is indeed true.

He was always a considerate lover, but now that he’s not afraid to indulge his wolfish tendencies, and now that they’re getting to know each other’s bodies better, it’s ridiculously good between them.  

Ami’s happy that Peter approves of him. It’s good to know that it’s not going to cause issues in the pack if this thing ends up being serious. Not that it is, yet.

Just because Will has a key, and just because she has his favorite beer in her fridge, and just because he stays over every second night, doesn’t mean it’s serious.

Just because her laundry basket has as many of his clothes in there as hers, and just because she sleeps in his boxers, doesn’t make it serious.

She tells Will about the bite when he comes home from work.

Home, straight to her place.

OK, it might be a little bit serious.

 As soon as he comes in the door, he knows of course. He can tell from her smile, and her excitement.

But he acts surprised, and she adores him for that.

They spend the night wrapped around each other, and it’s the small hours of the morning before they sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

After all the waiting and agonizing, Ami thinks the bite itself is kind of a non-event, truth be told.

Peter drives her out to the cabin. She comments that it’s more like a luxury resort than a cabin, and Stiles crows and tells Peter “Ha! Ha! I told you! Cabins are shitty one bedroom log affairs! This has a Jacuzzi and granite bench tops, and six bedrooms. It’s so not a cabin!”

(Turns out this is a long running argument they’ve been having since they first came out here. Ami sides with Stiles, and Peter bemoans the fact that his pack have all turned on him).

 Stiles is carrying a backpack.

He pulls out noise cancelling headphones, and….handcuffs?

Peter agrees the headphones are a great idea. But the other he’s not so sure about.

“She’s not you, Stiles. She’s not magical, and she won’t be a danger to anyone. We can hold her down if we need to.”

Ami nods her consent to this; she understands she might have trouble keeping it together.

Peter looks her in the eye, then, and asks one last time. “You definitely want this?’

”I definitely want this“ she confirms.

And he grabs her wrist and bites down, and it stings, and that’s all.

“Huh. I expected it to be more dramatic”.

”I thought the same when he bit me” Stiles agrees.

“Now for the boring bit. We wait.”  And he pulls his copy of Cards Against Humanity out of the bag to pass the time.

Peter doesn’t win, surprisingly.  Stiles does. 

He grins widely and tells them “I guess my inner asshole’s coming out”.

“Never mind darling, it’ll pop right back in with your wolf healing“ Peter deadpans, which has Ami laughing so hard she can’t breathe.

She’s suddenly overwhelmingly tired, so she goes to lie down for a quick nap in one of the six bedrooms that she still maintains no cabin worth its salt should have. Peter promises to keep an eye on her.

 

* * *

 

 

Ami’s been asleep for eleven hours, and Stiles is restless. And when Stiles is restless, he inevitably looks to Peter to settle him.

“Hey, _Alpha_ ” he whispers softly. Peter looks up from the novel he’s reading, and smiles at his husband.

Stiles walks over to the couch and pushes Peter’s book out of his lap, and drapes himself across it instead. He nibbles at Peter’s ear, and breathes into it “Our pack is growing.”

Peter corrects him gently. “Our pack is changing, rabbit, not growing. It’s still you and me, and Noah and Jordan, and Ami. But yes, it’s exciting.”

He starts kissing softly up and down Peter’s jaw then, running his hands through his hair, dragging the tips of his fingers down the nape of his neck and earning a shiver.  He settles into Peter’s lap properly, straddling him, and begins gently rocking his hips as he kisses him.

Peter draws away a little, and arches a brow. “Really, rabbit? Do you think it’s the time or place, sweetheart? What if Ami needs us?”

Stiles presses against him, his erection obvious. “I need to please you, Alpha” he pleads quietly.  

Peter can feel the restlessness come rolling through their bond, and he understands. Adding another wolf to the pack bond is a new experience for Stiles, and he needs to cement his primary bond with his Alpha and mate.

He pulls Stiles in for a kiss then, and tells him “You’ll have to keep quiet, rabbit, and you’ll have to make it quick”.

“Won’t take long, I promise” Stiles murmurs into the kiss, as his hand snakes down and undoes Peter’s jeans, and he slips his length free of the fabric. He strokes it gently, and as Peter hardens beneath his hand, he slides down onto the floor.

He bends forwards and takes him in his mouth, and expertly begins suckling, drawing a low moan from Peter. Hands grip his hair tightly as Peter pulls him forwards, and growls out “Want this hard and fast, rabbit?”

Stiles nods, and presses forwards and swallows Peter to the root without hesitation. He starts to slide back, but Peter slams in, and sets a brutal pace. Stiles gags as Peter moves back and forth, but then he relaxes his throat around the intrusion, and the thrusts go deeper. Peter starts panting, and his hips snap forwards faster and faster, as he holds nothing back. Stiles hums around his cock then, and the noise and the vibration pushes Peter rapidly towards climax. He gives one final thrust, and then he’s coming down Stiles’ throat.

Stiles looks up at him from where he’s kneeling, slowly draws off Peter’s spent cock, and licks his lips, grinning. Peter groans aloud at the sight. He pulls Stiles up into his arms, and kisses him hungrily, tasting the traces of his own release. He can feel that Stiles is still hard against him, so he pushes his jeans down past his hips, and takes him in hand. He strokes him quickly, relentlessly, and it’s not long before Stiles is spilling onto his hand.

They lay there panting against each other for a minute, before Peter observes “you were right, rabbit – you did make it quick.”

“Fast, but so good” Stiles agrees, and he stands and wanders off towards the bathroom, quickly cleaning up the mess that he’s made of himself. Peter gets up too then, cocking his head.  “She’s awake” he says, grinning from ear to ear because he can feel the pack bond with his baby wolf in his head, and from the expression of pure wonder on his face, Stiles can feel it too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She wakes to growling, and realises it’s her. Everything’s fantastically loud. There are too many teeth in her mouth.

Peter’s right by her side, holding her, telling her to breathe, and he smells strongly of newborn baby and warm milk and cinnamon, with a tiny undercurrent of fruitiness - soothing smells, calming smells, and her mind is chanting _AlphaAlphaAlpha_ as she burrows into his neck and takes deep breaths. Her fangs and claws retract, just like that.

Another scent enters the room then, and this one is raspberries and lime and coconut, with a touch of warm milk. It smells fresh and vibrant and energetic, and this time her mind identifies it as pack, and when Stiles advances into the room she grabs on and scents him too.

The two wolves wrap themselves around her, and when they nuzzle and scent her now, she gets it, gets the appeal, feels the urge to scent back, and feels the satisfaction thrumming through her veins at the presence of _packpackpack_.

She’s laying on the bed, bracketed by her boys, and she feels completely secure. The bond is buzzing in the back of her head, a comforting sensation, and all she can think is that this is what she’s been missing.

She’s struck next by the absence of pain in her ankle. She lifts her foot, Peter slices through the crumbly plaster with one claw, and her cast falls away.

“Oh, that feels so good” she breathes out.

And then she sits up, and tells them “OK, this is weird. Get out of my bed.”

They move away, and she makes grabby hands and says “Wait,no. Stay. Shit, I’m confused”.

All her life, Ami’s been taught that you don’t let strange men, let alone a married couple, snuggle up with you in bed. It’s just not socially acceptable. But her wolf has no such reservations, and is scrambling for _touchtouchscenttouch._

So she’s engaged in a mental battle of nature vs nurture, literally.

The wolf wins, of course.  She manages to sit there alone and untouched for about thirty seconds before she throws herself across the bed and drags Peter into a hug, nuzzling him and muttering “Fuck that, need this right now”.

She whispers “ _Thank you, Alpha_ ” as she hugs him, and Peter melts then, and looks at her softly, saying “My pleasure, little sidekick. Pack takes care of their own.  I was happy to do it.”

She continues scenting Peter happily, then stills suddenly, eyes narrowing. She nuzzles him again, and waves Stiles over. Stiles comes willingly enough, and she scents him as well.

She pulls back and points accusingly.

“You two! I went for a _nap_ for god’s sake, and you two have been doing the nasty while I was sleeping in the next room! I can smell it all over you! Couldn’t you restrain yourselves for half an hour? You were supposed to be looking after me, not getting your dicks out!”

Peter gently tells her that her ‘nap’ was for nearly twelve hours.

Oh.

“Besides” adds Stiles happily “really only Peter got his out. And then he put it in, and then he took it out…”

Ami punches his bicep playfully like she’s done hundreds of times before in retaliation for his awful joke, and there’s the resounding thwack of flesh on flesh, and Stiles hits the floor as he flies off the bed.

He looks at the bruise forming on his arm, brows furrowed.  He flashes his eyes at her, and tells her “Hey, not cool!”

His wolf is threatened by this newcomer, and he growls.

Ami's wolf reacts. She feels a tingle in her gums, and her fingertips, and suddenly the claws and fangs are back, and she just wants to pin Stiles down and _put him in his damned place._

She jumps and lands on top of him on the ground, and starts trying to wrestle him down to the floor. She doesn’t have a hope in hell, and Stiles flips them and pins her swiftly.

 **“Behave,children”** ,their Alpha growls out, and they both whip their heads around to face him, and are still.

“If you’re going to fight, do it outside.

Ami, you won’t win, know that now.

Stiles, stop pouting over a bruise, it’s already healing.”

 

Peter sighs then, a huge, put upon sigh, and runs his hands down his face.

 

“You know, all I want is to someday bite someone and _not_ have them be some sort of supernatural aberrant.  McCall's a true Alpha. Lydia's a damned banshee, and didn't even turn.Stiles is a spark with enhanced wolf strength. And now I’ve bitten a girl with throwback Were genes. I'm the Alpha of oddballs. The universe is mocking me, I swear.”

 

 **“Ami, come here”** he commands her. She goes immediately, unable to resist an order from her Alpha.

He curls around her back, scenting and nuzzling his newest wolf. Ami can feel him through the bond, emitting waves of calm, and her wolf settles. She curls up against him and bares her throat in submission. He scents her then, and asks “Better?”

“Better” she confirms, as she shifts back seamlessly.

Stiles climbs up onto the bed and joins them. He kisses Peter softly, and tells him “I think you make exceptional wolves, husband. Even if we’re all oddballs.”

 

 


	7. Moondance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter smoothly rises to his feet, crosses the room to where Stiles is, and drags him up out of his chair. “Stiles and I are going for a run. A long run “he clarifies, with a twinkle in his eye. “We’ll be at least an hour, probably two. Actually, we won’t be back till dinner”.  
> Stiles nods in agreement. “Nobody here but you two for the next four hours” he confirms, and waggles his eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, for anyone out there who said that straight sex is nasty, look away now! You've been warned.

For some reason, Ami thought she’d be taller.

She examines herself in the bathroom mirror after her shower, checking out her new body.  She’s always been on the curvy side, and that hasn’t changed much -her breasts are still full and inviting, her ass is still soft and round, but she’s less…..squishy somehow, more muscled, more athletic.

Her legs look phenomenal, and the tattoo on her calf highlights the muscle tone beneath it. When she slips on a pair of pants, they’re about half a size too big round her middle.

She comes out of the bathroom wreathed in smiles, and Stiles takes one look at her and says “I know, right? Instant buff”.

He follows the comment up with "Still a short-ass though, Sidekick"  which leads to her wolfing out and grabbing him in a headlock, which leads to Peter sending his baby wolves outside until they can behave.

Actually, what he says is “Stiles, take Ami out and see if she can give you a run for your money, get that squabbling out of your system, and don’t come back until you can stop acting like infants”.

Stiles grins widely, grabs Ami by the hand and drags her out into the woods.

 While they’re out, Peter makes a call.

They return an hour later, flushed and happy, and running and wrestling together seems to have cemented their pack bond, because now when Stiles throws things at Ami as she walks past, she just bats them out of the air with her hand, instead of sprouting claws and slashing at him.

It’s an improvement, certainly.

The full moon is two days away, which they factored in when they planned this.

Peter spends the time talking Ami through what to expect, and teaching her to control her shift. As Peter predicted, she masters it quickly.  She won’t tell them what her anchor is, and they respect that – they don’t need to know.

They spend a lot of time scenting and touching her, and she them, and once she gets over the feeling of _wrongweirdothermen,_ she revels in it. She’s not touch sensitive to the level Stiles is, but everything feels _more_ than it did before.

When Peter holds her, it feels more than anything like the all-embracing safety of the world’s best Dad Hug.

 

She misses Will more than she’ll admit.

So when he turns up the day of the full moon, just when she’s missing him more than ever, she’s thrilled.

She opens the door, and there he is, carrying an overnight bag. He takes one look at her and breathes out “Hot damn, woman. I always thought you were gorgeous, but now….” His voice trails away as he takes in the changes to her physique.

“Will!” She exclaims happily. “What are you doing here?”

“Peter called and invited me to spend the full moon with your pack, if that’s OK” he asks her, hesitantly.

She buries her face in the crook of his neck, and that’s all the answer he needs, really.

Peter smoothly rises to his feet, crosses the room to where Stiles is, and drags him up out of his chair. “Stiles and I are going for a run. A _long_ run “he clarifies, with a twinkle in his eye. “We’ll be at least an hour, probably two. Actually, we won’t be back till dinner”.

Stiles nods in agreement. “Nobody here but you two for the next four hours” he confirms, and waggles his eyebrows.

Ami punches him affectionately, and she doesn’t even knock him over this time.

And then they’re gone out the door, and it’s just her and Will.

And he’s fidgety as hell.

“Will, what’s wrong?” Ami asks, concerned.

He hesitates, and then tells her. “It’s so close to the full moon that it’s taking all my willpower not to bend you over that benchtop right now, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold back much longer. I want you, but I don’t want to hurt you”.

She looks him in the eye, and tells him “Don’t hold back.”

Because she wants him too, and her wolf wants him, and all she can think of is those massive arms cradling her, and the heat of their bodies pressed together, and the familiar slip and slide of their flesh, and suddenly she finds herself crowding Will back against that kitchen bench and tugging at his shirt.

“We only have four hours” she growls out. “Hurry up”.

 

* * *

 

 

It takes Will a moment to get with the program, but then he wraps his arms around her, and scents her long and hard, and lets out a low moan.

He picks her up and sets her on the edge of the counter, kissing and nuzzling her neck, and Ami hadn’t realised till now exactly how much of a turn on that would be in her new form, but it drives her wild, and she’s actually whimpering at the brush of stubble on her throat.

Will grins, and continues to drive her wild without doing anything but scenting her. Ami can feel the press of his crotch against her where he’s slotted into the v between her legs, and he’s right there, and hard, and big, so she runs a hand over the bulge. Will breathes in sharply.

She strokes a little more, a little firmer, and then she’s being picked up and carried down the hall towards the bedrooms.

She directs Will to the room she’s been using, and he carries her there in great long strides, like a man on a mission. Once they’re in there, he sets her down gently, and strips his shirt over his head. His scent hits Ami’s heightened senses, and she breathes it in happily, nuzzling his chest. He tugs at the hem of her shirt then, wordlessly asking permission, and she raises her arms up so he can remove her tee.

He steps back and looks his fill, and she’s suddenly shy.

“You like it?” she asks quietly.

“I always liked it. It’s you” is his gentle reply.

 He cups her ass cheeks then and pulls her close again. “I don’t know what to do” he confesses. “I want to make our first time like this last, but I also want to fuck you quick and dirty. I can’t choose, so which would you prefer?” “

“Both” says Ami, with predatory tone in her voice. “But hard and fast first, then slow, and then? Maybe hard again. Four hours, Will”.

Will looks like all his Christmases have come at once, because he‘s a wolf, and up until now he’s been happy to be considerate of his lover’s human nature, has known that for her, getting fucked three and four and five times in a row quickly goes from pleasure to agony, so he’s held back.

Now though?

Well.

Now it’s different.

They strip out of their remaining clothes in seconds, and Ami squeals with delight as he throws her onto the bed and then pounces with a growl. He pins her under his big body, and starts to bite and tug at her nipples with his teeth, something that’s always driven her wild. With her heightened sensitivity and the approach of the full moon, it’s almost enough to make her come just from that. Her hips start to buck up restlessly, and he slips a hand between her legs to find her completely drenched.

He looks up at her, startled at the intensity of her reaction. She pushes his head back down towards her breast, breathing “Don’t stop, whatever you do”.

Every touch of his mouth and hands on her body feels like a jolt of electricity to Ami, her skin is buzzing under the contact, she’s never been so sensitive in her life. He bites and sucks her breasts for a short while longer as he rubs his fingers gently over her clit, and then she’s pulling at his hair and coming, even as she’s begging him to please fuck her.

He takes the hint, and moves up her body to settle over her. He lines himself up and slides in in one glorious motion and the stretch and the glide over her sensitive walls makes her gasp. Once his full length is inside, he only hesitates for a moment before setting a fast pace, slamming his hips forwards as she moans in unbridled pleasure.

Ami has never realised up till now exactly how strong Will is, how much he’s been holding back when they make love. He fucks into her mercilessly, and she cries out at every stroke, because it feels so damned good, and she can’t hold back for long, clenching around him and coming again as she wails out his name.

Her wolf senses bring a whole new level of intensity, a whole new level of pleasure, and she can’t get enough.

He grins at her as she pants, and continues to slam into her, and it’s literally a matter of minutes before she’s coming for a third time.

She barely has time to catch her breath before he’s mumbling to her “Gonna go hard now, baby” and she briefly wonders what the hell he calls what they’ve been doing up till now.

She only wonders for a moment, because then he’s forcing himself into her so hard and so deep that the bed is shaking from the force of his pounding, and her eyes roll back in her head as she comes again, and now she can’t stop, her walls are twitching and jumping, and she’s not sure where one orgasm ends and the next begins, and it’s all just one long glorious sensation that rolls on and on for long minutes, until it finally starts to taper off.

She feels Will driving himself in one last time, and then stilling suddenly as he releases inside her. Even that feels different, her enhanced senses feeling the hot splash of liquid against her insides.

He’s kissing her then,tender little pecks all over her face and eyelids, whispering sweet nothings as they both catch their breath.

He withdraws gently and rolls off to the side, but his hands continue to move up and down her body, touching, exploring. Every touch sets her to tingling, makes her shudder in the best way.Her body is still sensitive, clenching and twitching with aftershocks as she lays there grinning.

The lay there for a few minutes before Will raises himself up on his elbow and asks her hesitantly “Can I see your wolf?”

She sits up in bed then, and kisses him softly, before closing her eyes, concentrating, and starting to shift. It takes a minute or two for her change to kick in, but then her claws pop out and her fangs drop, and she can feel her face changing shape.

She’s struck by a moment of insecurity then, because like every woman alive, she’d like to think she’s pretty, but the look Will is giving her isn’t one of distaste or disgust, it’s a look of pure awe.

“That’s an amazing shift, baby” he tells her. “I love your control. And your eyes are gorgeous.”

He leans forwards and kisses her again in her shifted form, and she thinks that’s the most romantic thing anyone’s ever done for her. She can feel him hardening where he’s pressed between them, and she raises a brow at him.

He smiles an apologetic smile, and shrugs. “Sorry, but I’m a werewolf, babe, and you’re an attractive woman naked in bed with me.”

“Oh, no need for apologies” purrs Ami. She shifts back then, and kisses him properly, and whispers in his ear “think you can last the whole four hours?”

The grin he gives her is filthy and amused in equal measure. “Oh baby, you really have no idea, do you? It’s the full moon, sweetheart. It’s going to be a long, long time until I’m done with you”.  

He drags her over his body and settles her atop him, asking “so, long and slow?”

“Long and slow” she agrees, and slides down his body and takes him in her mouth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Time flies by.  Ami thinks it’s simultaneously the longest and shortest four hours of her life.

By the end of it she’s deeply satisfied, and Will lies spent beside her, panting and grinning, and equally content.

Her eyes sparkle as she whispers “I like werewolf stamina.”

He laughs, and drags her in for another hug. They’ve got to the point where they’re just lying there nuzzling and scenting each other, their bodies too tired for anything more.

A shower seems like such hard work, but they finally drag themselves out of bed and into the bathroom, where Will comments “When Peter said that he had a cabin, this isn’t what I expected”. 

Ami tells him to be sure to tell Peter that, it will make Stiles’ day.

They’ve just emerged from the shower and are raiding the fridge when they hear Peter and Stiles coming back from their run.  

They barrel noisily through the glass doors, Stiles calling out “Kids, we’re home! Did you have a nice date?”

It’s then that Ami notices the twigs and leaves caught in the back of Stile’s hair, and the dirt that cakes the back of his shirt.

Peter follows a moment later, and he looks supremely pleased with himself.

So Peter won that round, then.

There’s an easy camaraderie as the four of them move around the kitchen, making giant sandwiches, laughing and joking about the amount of calories they’ll need to pack in before tonight’s run.

Peter gives her a soft smile, and asks her if she’s ready for tonight.

She’s completely sated and happy right now, and any nerves about the impending full moon have been washed away in the waves of passion from this afternoon.

She looks around her at her little pack.

She looks at her lover.

She grins, and then she tips back her head and howls.

 


	8. Finding what was lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the things you've lost come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks, unless inspiration strikes for more Ami adventures, but it's finished for now. I hope you like it.

When Will received his diagnosis of Multiple Sclerosis at 24, he nodded and took the news silently, then went home and locked himself in his room.

He looked at his service revolver for a long, long, time.

 It was only the thought of his mother finding his body that had him put it away again.

She’d already been beyond angry when he joined the force, and she’d only come around when he swore on his father’s grave that he wouldn’t deliberately put himself in harm’s way.

He figured this would definitely count as putting himself in harm’s way, so he sighed, locked the sidearm away, and went downstairs to tell her the news.

She’d just stared at him for a minute and said “Well, at least you didn’t get shot’ before bursting into tears.

The next day when he’d come home from work a small wizened Japanese woman was sitting at the kitchen table with his mother.

“Will, this is Satomi. She can cure you” his mother told him, and he didn’t dare argue with her.

When Satomi offered him the bite, she told him everything he could expect. He pretended to think about it for two hours before he called her.

That was five years ago, and he’s never regretted it.

And now, running in the woods with Ami and the Hale pack, he silently blesses his mother and her determination to keep her son alive, because he can’t imagine anything better than this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ami’s never been a runner, really.

She’s been a fast walker, but like all women with anything over a C cup, she’s always considered running an activity best approached with caution.

But now, feeling the pull of the moon on her, it seems like she’ll crawl out of her skin if she doesn’t get outside and burn off some energy soon.

She’s thankful that her Alpha had the foresight to invite her boyfriend over for the afternoon, because it’s only the fact that she spent the afternoon practically marinating in post-orgasmic endorphins that’s keeping her any kind of calm.

“Come on, come on, come ooon” she mutters under her breath, waiting none too patiently for Peter and Stiles to join her and Will outside.

Of course, she won’t shift fully, and neither will he, unlike Peter and Stiles, so Will is going to stay with her and make sure she’s OK.

Her eyes are starting to glow, and she can feel her shift trying to take over, but Will keeps his hands on her shoulders, coaching her, telling her to breathe, calming her slightly. Peter and Stiles come out then, and they’ve already shifted to their wolf form. Will looks at them in awe, but Ami just leans forwards and rubs her hands through Stiles’ fur.  He huffs at her, and then without a backwards glance he and Peter are off and running.

Ami and Will follow them, but they can’t match them for speed, and soon the only sign of them is a howling in the distance.

She finds it invigorating and freeing, being out in the moonlight, her senses abuzz, and she has more energy than she’s ever had, so she makes a game of it, dodging Will at every turn. She knows he’s letting her get away, but it’s still fun.

Until he catches her, and then it turns into something else, as their hands roam over each other, touching and caressing desperately. She thinks briefly of Stiles and his 36 hour marathon to gain control, and understands it a little better.

But then she’s not thinking of anything except her need to get Will out of those pants, and he obviously feels the same, and they end up in a tangle of arms and legs on the ground with her jeans around her ankles and she can’t stop laughing.

Will joins in, and they lay there next to each other for a moment, snickering quietly. He leans in and scents her, and she throws her head back to give him better access to her throat.

His eyes flash, and he growls, and he guides her hand down between his legs to where he’s erect.

She feels something else there then, at the base of his cock, and oh.

 Knots are a thing.

He says nothing, just waits for her response.

She drags him closer, rubbing her hand softly over the extra flesh and nodding _yes_.

You only live once, right?

It’s a long time until they get up after that, and they both have twigs and leaves in their hair, and smiles on their faces, and there’s no more running, because Ami’s developed a slight, albeit temporary, limp.

Ami decides it’s official. She freaking loves being a wolf.

 

* * *

 

 

And it’s really good, for the first couple of months.

She has more energy, her skin is flawless, she looks amazing, and best of all she never gets sick.

Except then she does.

She starts throwing up at random times of day. She always feels better immediately afterwards, so she shrugs it off as something she ate at first.

After a week, she wonders aloud if it’s a food allergy.

“Nope” Peter tells her from where he’s sitting in the corner of her office.

“Wolves don’t have allergies, unless you count wolfsbane, and I’m fairly certain you’d know if you’d been exposed.”

She rubs her upset stomach absently, and something about the movement catches Peter’s attention.

He eyes her speculatively.

He walks over to her.

He puts his ear to her stomach, listening intently, hand up in a silencing gesture when she starts to ask what the hell he’s doing.

He sighs, then.

“Don’t get upset at what I’m going to ask you” he begins.

That gets her attention, because Peter looks like he has something to say that she doesn’t want to hear.

“Spit it out, Peter” she tells him.

“Obviously, this isn’t something Stiles and I ever have to worry about“ he says hesitantly, “but…what contraception are you using?”

She gives him a Look.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but we don’t. I was diagnosed with endometriosis years ago, there’s too much scarring for me to ever conceive, so there’s no need.”

She comments “Although, since the bite, it’s improved out of sight, my symptoms are gone.”

Peter says very quietly “Ami”.

He turns to face her fully then, and says simply “Werewolf. Healing.”

“Yes, so what? My symptoms are better. What does that have to do with me throwing up and using contraception…” she trails off as two and two add up to a glaringly obvious four.

“Ami, your body healed itself when you took the bite. There’s no reason for you not to conceive. You’re pregnant.”

He knows, because  he’s heard the tiny fluttering heartbeat.

“No” she breathes out. “Surely not. I mean, what are the odds, really? That’s a stupid theory, Peter”.

 He shrugs. “If you say so. I mean it’s not as if you’ve knotted, right? That’s really the only time a pregnancy’s virtually guaranteed” he says casually.

She goes pale and runs to the bathroom, retching.

Peter calls the station and gets Will on the phone.

“I’m sending Ami home for the day, and I suggest you be there to meet her” is all he says.

He does send Ami home, and she stops and picks up a pack of innocuous looking sticks that will tell her if her life is about to change drastically or not.

The idea doesn’t scare her as much as it should, in fact it gives her a tiny thrill. After all, it’s something she thought she'd lost the chance for.

She’s going to go home, pee on a stick, and see if their tumble in the woods has made babies.

 

* * *

 

 

Will’s already there when she arrives, hovering and asking if she’s OK.  He says that Peter called him and told him he was sending her home, and to meet her there.

She assures him she’s fine, but then she hesitates.

“When Satomi gave you the bite, did it just cure your MS?” she asks curiously.

Will smiles fondly at the memory. “Oh Lordy no. I mean at first, I was so focused on that, that I didn’t realise, but all sorts of things got better. My reading glasses went. Never had an upset stomach again. Didn’t get headaches. Lots of stuff. Why are you asking?”

She takes a deep breath.

“Hypothetically, what if I told you that maybe, just maybe, the bite healed my infertility? “

She says it in a rush, and then it’s out there, lying between them, the possibility of children.

He takes in her wide eyes and uncertain expression, and tells her carefully “then I’d be thrilled for you, if that was something you wanted in the future.”

“What if the future is now?” she asks, and pulls the pregnancy test out of her bag.

He stares, and his face breaks into a megawatt smile.

He grabs her in a hug then, and says “I’d still be thrilled, babe”.

Suddenly he stops, and amends  “obviously, it’s your decision. I mean I’d be happy to keep it, but it’s not my choice to make...” before she takes pity on him and tells him “Of course we’d keep it, dumbass.”

And she ducks into the bathroom. When she comes out, the five minutes seems to take forever, but finally, it’s time to check.

They’re really not surprised at the two little lines. Peter had told her, after all.

Ami’s not a crier. She just sits there saying “A baby. There’s a baby”.

Will might shed a tear or two though, as he presses an ear to her belly and listens to the tiny, tiny, heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles, of course, loses his mind when he hears. He can’t stop grinning.

Will’s mother cries, and immediately starts knitting.

Todd goes into shock – he’s still dealing with his sister being a wolf.

Noah declares himself Grandpa. Jordan settles for Pops.

 

Ami comes home the following week to boxes and boxes of tiny onesies with wolf ears, soft blankets, bottles, diapers, a stroller, a crib, a baby bath, and of course, books.

Children’s books for all ages - boxed sets, author’s editions, pop up books, signed copies, they’re going to need a room all to themselves, she thinks.

When she calls Stiles to thank him, he takes full credit for the books, but the rest he blames squarely on Peter.

“He has a secret internet shopping addiction” Stiles confides. “I can’t tell you how often I come home to random parcels. I don’t even know where he finds half of the stuff. “

Peter’s response when she calls him is, as always, “Pack takes care of their own, sweetheart”.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the morning sickness passes, she has a dream pregnancy.

Will dotes on her shamelessly, and she lets him.

They set up the nursery together, and paint it yellow, because they don’t know the sex. Although as Ami comments, “Damn Peter could probably tell by sniffing me”. 

The odds of the baby being a Were are slim at best, because they’re both bitten not born, and so Ami doesn’t even worry about it.

After the year and a half she’s had, she thinks nothing could phase her by now.

And of course, that’s when the unexpected happens.

She’s leaving work at the hotel, her seven month belly leaving distinctly ahead of the rest of her, when she sees him.

Cheaty McFuckface.

He looks like shit.

He’s in the lobby, arguing with the receptionist.

Of course.

The receptionist spies Ami, and calls her over, telling the man “I’ll let you talk to the Sidekick, Sir”.

“What’s the problem here?” she asks in her most professional tone.

The receptionist explains that the man wants to rent a room for half an hour, and she’s told him they’re not that sort of hotel but he won’t leave.

He cuts in with an explanation about looking for work, but he needs to get tidied up, he just wants a shower and a shave, he can pay, honestly.

She realises that he doesn’t recognize her, because he’s not even looking. As far as he’s concerned, she’s just a means to an end.

She smiles her sweetest smile, and says “Wait, James, is that you? Wow, you look terrible! Still unemployed?’

He looks at her again then, and startles as recognition dawns.

He quickly takes a step backwards and looks around.

“Is he here?” he hisses. “I’ll leave, I swear, I didn’t know you worked here. I’m not stalking you. Just don’t send him again”.

He looks completely terrified.

It’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

And because sometimes the universe is truly wonderful, Peter and Stiles come through the front door right then. If that isn't the icing on the cake, she doesn’t know what is.

Peter stops dead in his tracks, and points.

“ _You_.”

Stiles cocks a brow.

Ami takes a breath, and with a flourish, tells Stiles “meet my ex.”

“This is Cheaty McFuckface? Wow, he looks like shit. I think Peter broke him” Stiles observes cheerfully.

Fuckface is standing frozen on the spot, breathing rapidly. He can’t look away from Peter.

“Ami, would you like us to escort him from the business?’ enquires Peter mildly.

“You know, I don’t think that’s far enough” she observes.

“What are you doing in Beacon Hills?”

This last is directed at the sad figure standing there.

“I can’t get hired back home, I’m on some kind of black list. I thought I’d try my luck here.”

Stiles and Ami are grinning like sharks, but Peter’s face is stony.

“I think you’ll find that it’s the Hale Blacklist you’re on”.

“Yeah, that one!” he exclaims. “Some crazy old rich fucker who has more money than God and is married to a child bride or something, apparently he has a lot of pull. He’s banned anyone from hiring me. ”

Ami thinks this just keeps getting better and better.

Peter and Stiles exchange a look.

They walk over to the man, and both stand in front of him with their arms folded.

“Ami, what’s my name?” asks Peter.

She enunciates clearly as she says “It’s Peter Stilinski-Hale”.

The man pales a little.

“And my name, Ami?”

“Stiles Stilinski – Hale”

“I’m the child bride” Stiles offers, as he towers over the shorter man, showing a hint of fang.

“And I’m the crazy old rich guy worth more money than God” Peter smiles, and lets his fangs drop to match Stiles.

“You’re very special. There are only four people on the Hale List. And it’s a lifetime honor.” Peter tells him coldly.

“The list extends through Beacon Hills” Stiles adds. 

“The rest of the state, actually” Peter clarifies. “I do have a _lot_ of power for a crazy old rich fucker”

They both take a step closer.

Peter pokes Fuckface in the chest.

“So may we suggest” he begins as he flicks his claws out one at a time.

“That you leave town” chimes in Stiles, as he flicks _his_ claws out one at a time.

“The State, Stiles” Peter corrects.

“Leave the state” Stiles amends.

“Immediately” they say in unison.

A soft whine emits from the man’s throat.

“What the fuck did I ever do to you man?”

“Nothing, nothing at all to _me_ ” Peter tells him.

“But you threatened my pack, and that I won’t stand for” and he flashes his red Alpha eyes.

James sobs.

Peter looks to Ami and asks her “Anything you’d like to add, sweetheart?”

She rubs her hand absently over her heavy belly, and observes the man she once thought she loved, cowering in the face of her new family.

“Just one thing.”

She walks right up to him, leans in close, and tells him ”If I ever see you in Beacon Hills again, I’ll deal with you myself”.

And she flicks _her_ claws out, one at a time.

Snick, snick.

Snick, snick.

Fainting is so passé, as Peter comments while they move the unconscious man to the bus shelter outside the lobby.

They watch gleefully as the Sheriff himself comes by to collect the ‘vagrant’ that Peter’s reported loitering out the front of their hotel.

 

* * *

 

 

The last two weeks of Ami’s pregnancy are spent on bedrest. There’s no medical reason for it, it’s just that every time she tries to go anywhere, either Will or Peter shoo her back to bed, and in the end it’s easier to just stay there.

She honestly doesn’t mind – she can’t go far anyway, she can’t see her feet to put shoes on to leave the house, and by the time she gets outside she’s forgotten what she was going to do. Pregnancy brain is a real thing, she tells Stiles sadly when he comes over. They can’t drink wine and bitch together, so they eat ice cream and watch movies, and he regales her with tales of the library ladies.

Will happily rubs her back, her legs, her feet, her belly, whichever part of her is aching on any given day.

He’s officially moved in, and he’s in seventh heaven.

It’s everything that he thought he’d lost when he was diagnosed, yet here he is, fit and healthy with a partner he adores, a baby on the way, and an offer from Peter Hale.

He goes to see Satomi, for no other reason than to thank her. He tells her what’s happened, and she smiles fondly, tells him that she’ll understand if he wants to take Peter up on the offer to join his pack, and makes him promise to come back with Ami once the baby is born.

He hugs her solidly before he leaves, and goes to see Peter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There’s no late night dash to the hospital.

There’s no father delivering the baby on the side of the road.

There’s no medical emergency.

The most dramatic thing that happens is that she ruins the bath mat when her waters break as she gets out of the shower.

And after a relatively quick labor, Ami delivers a completely unremarkable, completely human baby boy.

They name him William Peter Mieczyslaw Forrest.

 

Uncle Stiles cries.

Uncle Peter discreetly sets up  a trust fund.

Pack takes care of their own, after all.

 


	9. Bill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweeti_Blu asked "What will they call him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little flufflet for you.

Hey there, Baby Bill" croons Grandpa Stilinski - and that's how it starts.

 

"Baby Bill rolled over today"

  
"Baby Bill looks just like his father"

  
"Baby Bill just has a cold Peter, stop panicking".

  
“Baby Bill does not need a damned pony, Peter”.

By the time he's three months old, everyone knows him as Baby Bill.

It gets shortened to just Bill in public when he starts preschool at Stiles 'insistence - he knows the pain of embarrassing names - but within the pack he's always and forever Baby Bill.

When Peter finds him crying at age six because he can’t make his claws come out no matter how he tries, he soothes him gently, “Nothing wrong with not being a wolf, Baby Bill, every pack needs a squishy human”.

When he outstrips his father at 6'5" when he’s only fourteen, Pops comments “You done growing yet, Baby Bill?”

And when he tries to wrestle with Uncle Stiles at sixteen, angry at being told no and supremely confident in his own strength, and gets slammed hard into the dirt, he's told “Don’t mess with me, Baby Bill.”

(Ami doesn’t even come to his defence – she tells Stiles that Baby Bill’s had that coming for a while with his damned teenage attitude).

When his younger brothers and sisters are born, they call him Baby Bill, but sometimes it gets a little lost in translation.

Which is why the oldest of the Forrest children is always known to his younger sister Sophi as Bubble.


	10. Bill 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely even a chapter, but it wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

 “Are you sure, Baby Bill?” Peter asks.

“I’m sure, Uncle Peter. You said when I was 21.”

“If you’re certain, then”.

And Peter bites down.

* * *

Afterwards, as he cradles Bill in his arms and scents his newest baby wolf, Peter looks pointedly up and down his massive, muscled 6’7” frame, and tells him “Please just promise me that you’ll finally kick Stiles’ ass.There’s not a wolf apart from me who’s been able to manage it in twenty years, but I think if anyone could, it might be you.”

Bill nods and grins.

Peter’s always been his favorite Uncle.

And he does still owe Stiles from that time when he was sixteen.

* * *

 


	11. Peter doesn't even like children.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just snippets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys really liked that nine sentence chapter, huh?  
> Have some more stray moments between Peter and Bill.

Peter’s never been paternally inclined. As he tells people, “I like children, but I could never eat a whole one.”

He expects to make the requisite approving noises when Ami and Will’s baby is born, and not have much to do with it after that. And he’s all for that arrangement, honestly.

But then he goes to see the new arrival in the hospital, and he sees the full name on the child’s cot, and then he feels obliged to hold the small, bald person who bears _his_ name.

The baby is squalling when they hand him over, and Peter tells him “Stop that” and flashes his eyes at him.

It's not conventional childcare, but it's effective.

The child is silent as soon as Peter holds him, and looks at him solemnly.

Peter holds him and thinks it’s not as bad as he thought it would be, but he’s still quick to hand the child back.

Small and bald whimpers softly.

Ami and Will look at him helplessly.

Small William continues to whine. Peter rolls his eyes and holds his hands out for the wriggling blanket. As soon as the child sees him, he settles, contentedly.

Peter ends up holding him while he sleeps for two hours , and Ami gets some much needed rest. 

And so begins the building of Peter’s tolerance level for small children.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Baby Bill is six months old, he’s being kidnapped regularly by Stiles, because he likes to sit in his front garden with a baby and mess with his neighbours.

Peter finds Baby Bill to be exceptionally laid back, and so he lets him. Stiles assures him he doesn’t want one of his own, and Peter lets out a tiny sigh of relief.

As much as Peter tolerates Baby Bill though, Bill absolutely _adores_ Peter.

There’s no explanation for it. Bill just loves Peter to bits. A soon as Peter enters the room, he’s all smiles and gurgles, just for him. It’s flattering, to be sure.

If Peter’s there, he never cries.

He’s fascinated by his claws. He’ll sit happily for hours on Peter’s lap and watch avidly as he flicks them in and out, in and out.  Peter’s helpless in the face of such devotion.

He resigns himself to spending large chunks of time with the child. He’s starting to quite like him.

 

* * *

 

**Four**

 

Bill asks Mama Forrest where his parents go on the nights he stays over with her. He’s a smart boy, and he knows that they do something special while he stays at Mamas, because they’re always smiling the next day. They always want to sniff him when he comes home too, more than usual.

She smiles and promises him that they’ll explain when they collect him the next day.

And they do. He thinks seeing his parents transform is the coolest thing ever, because he’s four.

He can’t wait till he can do the same.

He tells Uncle Peter all about it, because Peter’s his favorite. Peter smiles at him, and suddenly there are more teeth in his head, and his eyes are red, and he _keeps changing,_ until he’s an actual wolf.

He lets Bill pet him and everything.

Bill’s hero worship skyrockets to new levels.

After he changes back, Peter tells him that he can only do it because he’s an Alpha.

Bill figures that means Boss Wolf,  because Uncle Peter does seem to be in charge of everyone, except Uncle Stiles.

 

* * *

 

 

**Six**

It was an honest oversight on Ami and Will’s part.

Baby Bill just assumed he was a wolf, and they never told him otherwise, and he can’t understand why he’s not able to change yet.

He’s spending the weekend at his Uncles’ house, and he’s been trying and trying, but nothing’s happening. A sob bursts out of him as he realises he’s broken.

Uncle Peter finds him then, crying and heartbroken, and after much shushing and a giant hug (Uncle Peter gives the _best_ hugs), he haltingly explains that there’s something wrong with him, that he can’t make himself change, even if he really really tries.

“Oh, Baby Bill” sighs Peter, and begins the unenviable task of telling his nephew that in fact, not everyone is able to change, and not everyone is a werewolf.

Bill looks betrayed at the news that he’s completely human.

“That’s not fair! What if I _want_ to be one?” he sobs out.

“Nothing wrong with not being a wolf, Baby Bill, every pack needs a squishy human” Peter soothes him.

“But I don’t wanna be the squishy one” he pouts.

Peter continues to hug him tight, even though he’s six and too big for cuddles, and tells him “I don't care if you're a squishy, because you're pack.Uncle Stiles was a squishy human when I married him, and it didn’t matter to me, because I loved him”.

“But he’s not now” Bill observes. 

Smart child, thinks Peter.

“How did he get to be wolfy?”

Peter resorts to a line he never thought he’d use.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older”.

“How much older? Seven?”

Peter eyes his nephew, and sees hope shining in the tiny tear streaked face.

 Dammit.

“Seven” he confirms.

* * *

 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ **Seven**

“Happy Birthday, Baby Bill”

“I’m seven now Uncle Peter, you said you’d tell me. “

“I did, didn’t I?”

As promised, he explains to him about the bite.

Baby Bill wants it then and there, but Peter is firm in his no.

“When you’re older, Baby Bill. Your mother would skin me alive otherwise”.

 “How much older?”

“Twenty one” Peter decides.

That’s a long time to wait, Bill thinks.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

 

**Eight**

 

When Bill gets picked on at school, Will and Ami visit the office.

Peter though, Peter visits the parents.

At home.

Unexpectedly.

At midnight.

Peter’s grown quite fond of Bill over the years, and he wouldn’t like to see him upset, he explains. His nephew is important to him, as he’s sure their children are important to them.

No, that’s not a threat.

 

The bullying stops overnight.

Ami and Will are very impressed, saying the school’s really stepped up to the plate.

Peter just smiles.

 

* * *

 

  

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ **Twelve**

 

If Bill wants fun, he seeks out Uncle Stiles.

But if he wants results, he seeks out Uncle Peter.

Stiles is the one that takes him paintballing with his friends for his birthday. 

Peter’s the one who teaches him how to take out the other team single handed by stealing all their ammunition.

He insists it’s not cheating, it’s winning creatively.

Stiles tells Peter that he never thought he'd see him attending a children's party, and accuses him of going soft.

"It's for Bill" Peter says, as if that explains everything.

* * *

 

  

**Fourteen**

 

When he wants to know things but he can't/won't ask his parents, Bill always seeks Peter out.

Peter never lies to him.

 

“Is it true wolves have knots?”

“Definitely”.

 

“What does a left Hand do?”

“All the things an Alpha can’t be seen to do. They get results”.

 

“Why did the guys at school say you’re stinking rich? You don’t even work”

“I don’t need to work because I am stinking rich. And so is everyone in my pack, by extension.”

“Does that mean me?”

“That means you”.

“……………How rich exactly?”

“Bring me the laptop and I’ll show you”.

............

"Holy shit.Does Stiles know how much money you've got? Why does he still even work?"

"Oh he knows, he just really doesn't care. He likes his job."

 

* * *

 

 

**Sixteen**

Peter knows damned well that Baby Bill’s angling for the bite, but he said twenty one and he means it. Ami and Will agree.

So Bill goes to Stiles.

“I want the bite. Find me another Alpha to do it, or else”

At 6’6” he’s an imposing figure as he towers over Stiles with his arms folded.

Stiles is supremely unimpressed.

“Do you really think that I’m going to go against my Alpha, my _mate,_ and effectively arrange for you to join another pack? No offence, Baby Bill, but that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard, and I know Scott. So no.”

Bill pushes Stiles then, and manages to move him a couple of feet purely due to the element of surprise.

But he’s never really seen Stiles use his full strength, and doesn’t know what he’s up against.

After all, Stiles is the fun one. Peter’s the tough guy.

So he’s completely blindsided when Stiles grabs him and lifts him over his head, and throws him across the yard, roaring.

Stiles strides over to where he’s landed with a thud, pulls his arm up his back, and pins him firmly face first in the dirt.

“Don’t mess with me, Baby Bill” he tells him quietly, dangerously, and Bill sees the claws flick out.  

He hears Peter behind him, saying ”Let him go, rabbit”  in a deceptively mild tone.

Stiles lets him up silently, and walks away, leaving him with Peter.

And Peter’s furious.

He  fixes Bill with a red eyed glare, and there’s no doubt that he’s the Alpha when he says simply **_“Twenty one. Not before.”_**

And Bill’s not a wolf, but he feels the command deep in his bones.

So he waits.

 

 


	12. Meet the parents...and the uncles..and the grandparents....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just, please, behave Uncle S” pleads Bill.  
> “I’ll have you know I’m a goddam delight, young man” Stiles tells him, with a gleam in his eye.  
> Bill has serious doubts about letting Alexander meet his family, right now, but it can’t be avoided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could I not do a meet the parents?

**Seventeen**

Bill’s all smiles as he announces “I have a date this weekend”

They’re all gathered for dinner, and the members of his extended family all pay attention at the news.

Will grins at his son, and says “good job”.

Ami asks “Are they nice?”

Uncle Stiles asks “Guy or girl?”

And Peter asks “Wolf or squishy?”

Pops though, just asks for a name and date of birth, saying “Let me run them through the system, just to check them out”.

Bill sighs.

He’s pretty sure other families just say “that’s nice, son” and stop there, but when your family consists of a retired Sheriff, the new Sheriff, a cop, and an Alpha, he guesses it’s understandable.

“It’s a guy, Alexander, he’s twenty one, and I met him at a party”.

 “Twenty one? He’s a little older than you” says Ami, because mothers worry.

“You and Dad are _literally_ the only people here who can say anything about age difference, Mom” Bill points out.

“Fair point” shrugs Noah, arms wrapped around Jordan.

He’s aged well, still handsome, and still refusing the bite no matter how Stiles tries to convince him.

His logic is that Jordan isn’t willing to risk getting the bite, because a bitten hellhound could be a literal monster, and if Jordan can’t be there to age with him, then really, what’s the point?

Bill addresses Peter then. “And he’s a squishy, same as me”. The words _for now_ lie unspoken between them.

“Excellent news, Baby Bill. He can collect you from here” says Peter, and it’s not a suggestion.

 “You’re all going to be here, aren’t you” Bill says resignedly.

“Meeting the Alpha’s just good pack etiquette, Baby Bill” observes Peter mildly.

His gaze sharpens for a moment, and he adds “He does know you’re part of a pack, right?”

“Sort of…I mean he knows Mom and Dad are Weres. I haven’t given him a rundown on the whole family tree though, I mean, it’s just a date”.

“Our first date, remember that Peter?” Stiles smiles softly at his mate, absently running a hand up and down his thigh.

 He still looks 25, and age has done nothing to temper his mischievous side.

 He’s never gotten over his need for touch either, and they’re all used to it now, the sight of Stiles rubbing and touching Peter every chance he gets.

“You burnt dinner, rabbit” Peter replies, grinning.

“You wore a motherfucking vest, it distracted me”.

They lean in for a kiss.

“Just, please, behave when you meet him, Uncle S” pleads Bill.

“I’ll have you know I’m a goddam delight, young man” Stiles tells him, with a gleam in his eye.

Bill has serious doubts about letting Alexander meet his family, right now, but it can’t be avoided.

 

* * *

 

 

The young man who comes to collect Bill is attractive, certainly.

Jade green eyes, scruffy hair of the palest gold, well defined features, all packaged enticingly in a well muscled frame. He’s six foot, but seems smaller next to Bill.

Peter welcomes him, and introduces himself.

The young man’s eyes go wide.

“Holy shit, you’re Peter Stililnski-Hale”.

Peter agrees that yes, he is.

He has a certain reputation around town as an Alpha, so he’s glad to see that this boy knows who he’s dealing with.

So he’s thrown when the next thing out of his mouth is “You’re the pole dancer!”

“Among other things, certainly”.

“Oh my God, this is so exciting, I have your poster from Jungle on my wall, I can’t believe I’m meeting you, do you still dance? Can I have an autograph? Can I touch you? No wait, that’s rude, Oh god, now I’m just embarrassing myself, I’m so sorry, this is just a little much…” he takes a breath then, mortified.

Peter is just standing there, his eyes crinkled in amusement.

Bill takes charge then, dragging Alex to meet the rest of the pack. “This is Uncle Stiles, this is my Mom, this is my Dad, this is Pops Parrish,  this is grandpa S, and now we have to go, bye folks, won’t be late “and he attempts to steer his date out the door.

And it’s a good attempt too. He nearly makes it.

It’s Grandpa S who stops him, surprisingly.

“I think your young man looks a little shell shocked, Baby Bill. Let him sit down for a minute and we’ll talk.”

Alex looks at Bill and mouths _‘Baby Bill?’_ at him. Bill shrugs.

Alex takes a seat, and gratefully accepts the drink Bill’s mom brings him.

He looks around and sees them all seated around the table, watching him intently as Noah starts to speak.

“You seem like a nice enough boy, son, so let me give you some advice about this family”.

And he points to them in turn.

‘Stiles here is my son. He’s a werewolf. I love him more than air. He’s a massive troll, don’t trust anything out of his mouth. And don’t piss him off, or you’ll never see him coming.”

Stiles shrugs. “Seems accurate, Pops”.

“Peter here, apart from being goddam magical on that pole - don’t look at me like that, of course I’ve seen him dance, it’s a thing of beauty – is my son’s mate, and Alpha of this pack. He’ll never do harm unless it’s warranted, but Baby Bill’s his favorite nephew, and he’s as protective as all fuck. So tread carefully.”

Peter lets his eyes flash red, and slides a single claw out.

“Jordan, my husband, is the Sheriff. Not a Were.  A Hellhound. Nicest man alive, but I may be biased. We’ve run you through the system and you’ve come up clean apart from a few traffic tickets, which is the only reason you’re even allowed to go on this date. Beacon Hills Police department is watching you, young man, and Bill’s still a minor, don’t forget that.”

By now Bill is blushing scarlet.

He’d expected threats from Peter, not from Noah.

His life is flashing before his eyes, and it’s a series of Saturday nights alone with Pornhub and Doritos.

But Alex is nodding, saying “yes, sir, I understand”.

Ami speaks up then. “Are you done Noah? Because I have something to say to this lovely young man.”

She sits across from him and takes his hand, and tells him sweetly “Please ignore what Noah’s told you.”

She pauses, and reconsiders “except for the part about Stiles being a troll, I’d watch for that”.

“But apart from that, ignore it. You have nothing to fear from any of these men, wolf or no, if you do anything to hurt my boy.”

Her eyes flash.

“Because I will have got to you first, understand?”

Alex gulps, and pales, and watches her claws slide out, and then retract.

He just sits there for a moment, waiting for the next person to threaten him and looking frankly terrified.

Bill looks like he wants to crawl under the table.

Will clears his throat then, hand on Ami’s shoulder. “”Protective moms are the scariest” he offers apologetically, “I have one of my own”.

"Same" responds Alex, and he starts to breathe again.

Stiles breaks the tension by rubbing his hands together and saying “Sooo, how did you get a Jungle Poster? Want him to sign it? Is it the one with the water bottle or the one where he’s grabbing his ankles in the leather pants? I mean, they’re both great”.

“Water bottle” mumbles Alex.

Peter laughs then, and smiles and ruffles Alex’s hair.

“Well Bill, your date’s certainly got taste” he smirks.

Bill covers his face with his hands and groans.

 

”Ever seen him in action?” Stiles asks  Alex suddenly.

“Um, no, I’ve just turned 21, haven’t had a chance yet. Do you still perform?” Alex asks Peter.

"I'm sure I could arrange it"  he purrs.

“We  do have a pole upstairs” Stiles says thoughtfully.

“No” Bill suddenly states, because he can see where this is going, and just no.

“Oh come now, we have time for a short demonstration, surely” Peter says smoothly, and Alex whips his head around because what?

“If you’d like?” Peter asks him, eyebrow arched.

They all await his reply with interest. 

Alex is no fool.

“This...this is a test right? I’m supposed to say no?“ he stammers out.

Peter locks his gaze on him for a moment, and then grins.

“You’re supposed to say no” he confirms, smiling.

“Told, you, he’s a troll” Noah says, pointing to Stiles, before bursting out laughing.

“Got it from you Pops” Stiles snickers, and now they’re _all_ laughing.

“I hate you all” grumbles Bill.

He turns to Alex then and says “I’m so sorry, but this bunch of trolls and assholes is my family.”

Alex sees the funny side, and is laughing himself.

“Oh thank God, I thought I was in real danger of being mauled by the pack if I ever hurt you” he sighs out, as their laughter subsides.

“Oh, _that_ part’s true, never  doubt it” Peter says, voice steely.

“But he won’t be getting a private dance in our bedroom anytime soon, stop worrying Baby Bill” adds Stiles.

He sighs happily to himself.

“I don’t actually think we can take anyone in there after last night anyway…”

“Oh my god, Uncle S, mental picture I did not need. You guys are the worst!” exclaims Bill.

Will steps in then – he feels his son’s suffered enough.

“Bill, go on your date. I’ll make sure none of these guys are waiting up. Especially not your uncles. Now have a good time” and he hugs him and then shoos them out the door.

 As Bill and his date escape, Peter comments “Well, he seems nice enough. Skittish, though”.

 

* * *

 

Bill spends the first half of their date apologising for his family, until finally Alex tells him “It’s fine. If you want scary, you should meet my Mom. I’m surprised she’s not in the car with us right now. I don’t think there’s ever been someone as overprotective as Lydia Martin.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something for SophiaAlmasy and her lovely Seifer.


	13. Lydia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a visit at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really cannot fathom how you people all want more of this story, it's really very flattering. Have a tiny splash of Lydia in thanks.

Stiles is at work when Lydia comes to see him.

She swans in regally, and stands in front of the desk, arms folded, waiting patiently.

“Hey Lyds! What’s up? “Stiles asks. They’ve kept in touch, not as much as they probably should, but enough that her visit isn’t unheard of.

“Alex wants to date a boy” she begins.

Stiles pauses in what he’s doing and asks slowly “And that’s a problem because…?”

“Oh, it’s not a problem, I just thought you’d like a little inside information. He wants to date someone from your pack.”

She waits for him to figure it out. He’s smart, it doesn’t take long.

“Ooooh, that’s Bill’s mystery date then. Wait till I tell Peter!”

She asks “he’s one of the good ones then, this Bill?”

“Ba – Bill’s an absolute marshmallow, and I don’t doubt Alex will lead him along by the nose quite easily. He’s a nice kid” Stiles tells her, and she can see the genuine affection on his face.

“I suppose we can let them see if it goes anywhere” she muses.

“Lydia, you do know your son’s a grown man, right? Maybe loosen the apron strings a little?’

She looks offended.

“As if I would ever be caught wearing something as common as an apron. But maybe, Stiles” she concedes.

She hesitates then.

“Alex isn’t aware that you and I were ….close at one stage, and I think it might be better if we don’t make him aware” says Lydia.

“Close at one stage’ is the kindest description for Lydia and Stile’s brief and disastrous foray into dating. It had been a train wreck from start to finish – him too impetuous, her too controlling, both of them too damned stubborn.

They really did work better as friends.

Stiles had had a brief moment of panic when she'd turned up on his doorstep and revealed she was pregnant two months later, but she'd confessed that Jackson had been in town, and she'd always had a soft spot for him, and could they not talk about Jackson please because she had a very important decision to make and what the hell was she going to _do_ , Stiles?

It was the only time in his life that Stiles had seen her so rattled. 

Stiles thinks about it. “You might be right, it could get awkward as all hell for the kid if he ever finds out I was there when he was born” he agrees easily.

What, who else was going to step up and be Lydia's birth partner?

 


	14. Line of sight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets glasses.

Peter looks at Bill as he comes in the door, and sees him with his head back and eyes closed, pinching at the bridge of his nose.

“What’s  wrong, Baby Bill?” he asks, concerned.

“Bubble needs glasses and he won’t admit it” Sophi pipes up.

“Shut up, peanut, I do not, it’s just a headache” Bill shoots back.

“Oh please, I’ve seen you on your laptop. Your face is practically against the screen, Bubble”.

Bill sighs.

“So should I be taking you to get your eyes tested instead of shopping for your birthday present?” Peter asks, and Bill’s head whips up at that and he starts to grin.

Ami comes into the room then and tells Peter “Nothing too big, nothing too powerful, and if he can’t lift it he can’t ride it Peter, those are the rules. I’m not sold on him getting a motorbike anyway, even if he is eighteen.”

“And _you,_ Baby Bill, will be getting your eyes tested before you ride the damn thing anywhere.”

And with that she sweeps out of the room, confident that her word is law. And where Bill’s concerned, it is.

Bill has to try.

“You know, I wouldn’t need to even get glasses if you’d just-“

“William Peter Mieczyslaw Forrest, if the next words out of your mouth are ‘give me the bite’ I’ll send you out the back with Stiles again.” Peter threatens.

Bill pouts. Getting his ass kicked so thoroughly by his Uncle is still a sore point for him, even now.

Sophi offers to come with him to pick the frames, because as she tells Peter, “You think Uncles Stiles looks good, so clearly your taste is atrocious”.

Peter protests that he’s been trying for twenty years to get Stiles to dress like an adult, and it’s not his fault his husband is so attached to plaid.

Sophi just laughs at him.

It’s a quick visit to the optometrist, who confirms that Bill needs glasses, and they pick a set of frames that has Sophi nodding.

She says “Damn, those look good, Bubble. Wait till Alex sees them”  and smiles knowingly.

Bill has no idea what she’s talking about.

 

* * *

 

 

He finds out three days later when the glasses finally arrive, and he’s wearing them when he goes to pick Alex up for their date.

Alex answers the door, takes one look at him, says “Holy Fuck, Bill” and drags him inside.

He pushes Bill back into the couch, drops to his knees, tells him “Happy birthday”, and gives him his first ever blowjob right then and there.

Bill comes in about two minutes flat, panting and gasping.

Alex grins up at him, and licks his lips. “I really like those glasses” is all he says.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a true story. Friend of mine runs an optometrists, and after every visit they send out an electronic feedback survey, asking how the service was etc, and how people like their new glasses.  
> The review he got back from one customer was "Frame choice was excellent. Girlfriend took one look and gave me a blowjob on the spot.Very happy customer. Coming in tomorrow to get more frames."  
> I thought it was hilarious, so I stole it.


	15. The Forrest Family Expansion Pack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the rest of the Forrest family.

Will comes home early from work.

Noah had called him into the office, looked at him with his arms folded, and asked him “Exactly how many days have you worked in a row, Will?”

Will shrugged. “We’ve had people off sick. I don’t get sick, so I figure I can cover a few shifts while those poor guys get over the flu.”

“Eleven days, Will. I’m sending you home. Get out of here and go see your wife, and don’t come back for four days”.

Will had started to protest, but Noah had cut him off. “Four.  Days.”

Will didn’t even try to argue after that.

So now he’s home early, and when he opens the door he’s struck by the lack of a small child crashing into his legs and babbling.

“Baby Bill? Ami?” he calls out.

“In here” calls Ami, and he follows her voice to the bedroom.

“Where’s Baby Bill?”

Ami calls back. “He’s having a sleepover at his Uncles’ tonight.”

Will gets to the door of the bedroom and sees Ami, then.

She’s sitting propped up on the bed, legs crossed, wearing a tiny scrap of something that covers nothing and promises everything.

There’s a bottle of champagne on the bedside table, and a bowl of strawberries.

The thing that really clues him in to her plans, though, is her hair.

Ami has long, gorgeous hair, black as night, thick and glossy. She normally has it in a bun, or a twist, or a braid, or any manner of styles that effectively keep it under control.

When she wants to get frisky, though, she releases it from its bindings, and shakes it out over her shoulders in long, glorious waves. It reaches almost to her waist and she knows it drives Will wild, so when she’s lying in bed like this, hair draped loosely over her shoulders, twirling the ends between her fingers, it’s a promise of wild times ahead.

Her hair covers more than the lingerie.

“I’ve missed you, Will. Noah called and said he was sending you home early, so I texted Stiles and asked him to babysit. I don’t expect Bill back before noon tomorrow.”

She winks.

Will grins delightedly.

He puts his hands on his hips and tries to look intimidating.

”Scuse me, Ma’am, the station sent me over. Complaints of a scantily clad woman?’ he intones, trying for serious and coming off cheesy.

“Oh, officer, I’m so sorry “Ami replies breathlessly, fluttering her lashes. “I’ve been very bad, but I just _can’t_ get arrested. Is there anything I can do so you’ll let me go?”

Will laughs loudly then, he never could keep the bad cop act up.

There’s a clunk as his shoes hit the floor, followed by his shirt and pants.

He dives onto the bed and kisses his tiny wife. She squeals delightedly as his hands snake up under the poor excuse for a nightgown and cup her breasts.

The make out like teenagers for a while, because Baby Bill might be the world’s easiest baby, but it’s still a luxury to be alone, and not to have to keep one ear open for him.

Eventually though, Ami breaks away gasping, and pushes at Will’s chest.

“Wait, wait, need to talk to you first” she pants.

Will looks deeply put upon, but rolls back to his side of the bed and props himself on one elbow.

“How am I supposed to have a conversation when you look like that, Ami?” he grizzles.

“Sorry Will, but I’ve been trying to have this conversation for a few weeks now, but it’s never the right time.It’s nothing bad“ she hurries to add, seeing his concerned look “ just….Bill’s nearly two. I thought it might be time, maybe, to try for a brother or sister?”

Will can’t hide his delight at the suggestion.

‘Really? You’d be willing to have more ?” his whole face lights up at the thought of it.

Ami smiles indulgently. Will’s a great dad, absolutely loves having a son, and she’d have to be a fool not to know he wants more children.

“As many as you want, honey” she assures him.

“I want five, though”.

Ami shrugs. “Five sounds reasonable. Packs are meant to be big”.

“But maybe we could start with just one more?”

Will pins her down, rubbing his considerable length against her, and growling out “Damn, that shouldn’t be so hot, but the thought of putting another baby in you…”

His eyes flash.

“Oh God, you know how I love it when your wolf comes out” she breathes.

Will is sliding his hands up and down her body, and the scrap of lace is in danger of having a very limited lifespan. He buries his head in her throat and scents her deeply, moaning out his appreciation and nipping at her neck.

But because he’s possibly the sweetest and most considerate man alive, he stops to check in and ask “Do you mean it? You really want to try?”

“Will, our young son has been sent out of the house to be spoiled by his Uncles for a reason, you know. Knotting takes time, and I don’t want us to be disturbed”.

Will’s breath catches.

“Oh fuck” is all he can say.

“Besides, I threw out all your condoms already” she confesses sheepishly.

Ami pulls at his hips then, dragging him down so she can grind against his length. She slips a hand between them and and angles him so that he’s sliding into the channel between her thighs. The friction to her clit has her panting loudly.

“Eleven days, Will” she gets out, and pulls him hard against her and kisses him passionately.

Their kisses deepen, and soon Will’s pulling the lingerie off her and moving his lips down her body, suckling gently at the pink tips of her breasts as she sighs in pleasure.

He raises his head to look at her again, to take in the sight of her with her eyes closed, lips slightly parted, pale pink tongue darting out to lick her lips.

He kisses further down, until his face is buried between her legs and he’s lapping gently at the soft skin of her folds.

Ami rocks her hips up in a steady rhythm, making small sounds of pleasure.

Will holds her in place by her hips, and starts to lick and suck more vigorously.

Ami’s struggling to get out of his grasp now, moaning and panting, pleading “please, Will” as she bucks hard against his mouth.

Will just sucks harder, and slips the tip of his tongue in and out of her rapidly.

The sensation is too much, and she comes suddenly.

Ami tugs on his hair, dragging his head away from where she’s still sensitive.

“Need a minute” she breathes.

Will just looks smug. There’s never been a time that he hasn’t been able to satisfy her, and his wolf revels in the fact.

 

He starts to move up her body, kissing and caressing as he goes, and Ami writhes under the touches. When his face is level with hers, he gently kisses her and asks “Ready, love? I need you to be relaxed”

“Do your worst” she replies, eyes sparkling.

He resumes torturing her with gentle nips that aren’t quite enough but at the same time almost too much.

 It doesn’t take long before she’s begging him for more.

He’s happy to oblige.

Will knows that to make room for his knot, he’s going have to make her come enough times to relax her completely.

He’s looking forwards to it.

He happily teases and tortures her for the next hour, bringing her to release again and again until she can barely move.

“’m relaxed, Will” she slurs out. “Now knot me”.

The feeling is intense as he eases into her, and starts rocking his hips in a gentle, barely there rhythm.   Ami hums appreciatively, and he picks up the pace.  Ami’s so slick for him that even with his impressive size, it’s no effort to slip in and out. She wraps her arms around his back and throws her head back, because she’s so sensitive by now that every stroke is bliss.

Will’s incredibly turned on by the noises Ami’s making, and it doesn’t take long before he’s on the edge.

He nuzzles at her throat, and tells her “Gonna shift now, baby”.

He changes, and as he does his knot starts to grow almost immediately.

Ami feels it pressing firmly up against her entrance, and she reaches her hand down and massages around the base.

Will chokes at the sensation, and his hips buck forwards involuntarily.

The movement causes him to slip further inside, and he takes a deep breath, and then breathes slowly out.

Ami hisses through her teeth, but it’s in pleasure, not pain.

“More” she husks out.

Will obliges, putting all his weight behind his next thrust and driving all the way in.

Ami arches her back and cries out at the sensation of fullness, and clenches her muscles around the knot.

 

Feeling his knot engulfed in warmth and pressure, Will growls loudly, and comes hard as their bodies lock together.

He rolls them over so that Ami’s sprawled across his broad chest, her tiny frame literally impaled on him.

She lays her head down and settles in to get comfortable, knowing she’ll be there for a while. His hips are pressing forwards instinctively, tiny movements that make them both moan in pleasure.

He runs his hands continuously through her hair, murmuring “So sexy like this babe, makes me want you so much, you don’t even know”.

She grinds down where they’re joined together and tells him “Oh, I think I have an idea.”

“I really don’t think you do, Ami” he tells her sincerely.

She just snuggles against his chest and hums happily, and they doze.

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe it’s the knotting, maybe it’s the lack of a small boy in the house, but Will sleeps like the dead for the next few hours.

When he wakes, Ami’s still sleeping next to him, a small smile on her face.

She’s gorgeous, hair fanned out around her, the curves of her body clearly visible, and he takes a moment to appreciate the view.

His cock appreciates it as well, and twitches with interest.

He runs a hand softly over the curve of her breast, and the movement causes her to stir. She opens her eyes and smiles at him.

She stretches her arms over her head in a yawn, and Will leans in and nuzzles at her neck, scenting her deeply.

“You smell sexy” he growls.

“I smell like sex” she corrects, “And I probably need a shower, but I don’t want to have one, yet. Want to smell like you for a little longer.”

His wolf preens at that.

“Want you to smell like me always’ he replies.

“Well, you could marry me maybe, or mate me, or both” Ami says casually.

He looks at her, surprised.

“I thought you didn’t believe in marriage, you always said it was just legalized slavery?”

She shrugs.

“Maybe hanging round Peter and Stiles has made me soft, but I think I’ve changed my mind. If you’re interested, that is?”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart” Will grins.

“I want to mate you, and marry you, and have lots of babies with you. I want everything’ she admits.

Will replies “Yes. Yes to all of it”.

 “Are you sure?’ she asks.

“Jesus, Ami. It’s been nearly three years. I’m sure. I would have asked ages ago if I hadn’t thought you were dead against it” he laughs.

He grins, and starts kissing her again.

 

* * *

 

 

Because neither of them are born wolves, they don’t put much stock in the traditional ceremonies for mating, so it’s just them, lying in bed naked, still disheveled from their earlier activities. Will bites down on Ami’s collarbone hard, fangs out, and she gasps. She sinks her fangs into him at roughly the same spot.

They hold on to each other tightly as they feel the mating bond flare into life, feel the connection strengthen and blaze between them.

Ami looks at Will wide eyed, and tells him “I had no idea you felt that way about me. You’re completely stupid for me, aren’t you?”

“Been telling you that for years, love. Now do you believe me?” Will replies, smiling softly.

“I mean, I knew you loved me, but wow. Feeling it this way’s completely different. This is amazing” Ami wear a blissful expression as she speaks.

“What am I feeling now? Use the bond to guess” Will teases her.

“Oh, I don’t need the bond to know that “Ami tells him, rubbing her hand over his very obvious erection.

And Baby Bill’s away till the next day, after all, and it would be a shame not to make the most of their alone time.

* * *

 

Ami and Will actually do run away and get married in Vegas, just because she’s always wanted to go there.

They leave Bill with his grandma for the weekend, and tell everyone when they get back.

Mama Forrest cries and tells them it’s about time, and can she expect another grandchild now that Will’s done the decent thing?

* * *

 

It’s Bill’s second birthday, and his uncles have offered to host the party for him, because they have a backyard, something Will and Ami are lacking.

“I still say there should have been a pony. How can it be a circus party without a pony?” Peter grumbles.

“Ami said no, and you know what she’ll do if you go against her” Stiles warns.

Peter hmmms.

“Do you think she’s pregnant yet? She must be, we’ve had Baby Bill sleep over half a dozen times by now”.

Stiles makes a small noise of surprise.

”Is that what’s going on? I thought they were just, y’know, enjoying the mating bond.”

Peter looks at him witheringly. “You really have no idea sometimes, do you rabbit?”

Stiles shrugs cheerfully. “Not a clue. Women aren’t my strong point.”

And he wanders off inside to prepare snacks for half a dozen toddlers and their parents.

 

When Baby Bill and his parents arrive half an hour later, Peter takes one look at her, surreptitiously scents her, and smiles.

Will sends Baby Bill out the back with Stiles, and tells Peter formally “So, we have some news, Alpha”.

“Is this news set to make an appearance in about eight months? “ Peter asks them, and looks smug at their surprised expression.

“Please don’t tell me you thought there was something going on in my pack that I didn’t know about” he says.

And fair point, he does seem to just know things.

They don’t know how, exactly, it’s just Peter.

 

* * *

 

Ami tries to fight Peter over the house.

She shouldn’t have bothered.

He’s waited until she’s four months along, because he knows timing is everything, and he doesn’t want her throwing up when he tells her about it.

He’s talked to Will, and he’s on board. But he tells Peter that if Ami says no, he’s not brave enough to upset a pregnant woman.

So Peter takes Ami out to lunch, and after they place their order, he tells her solemnly “I’m concerned about Baby Bill. I don’t think it’s good for him living above the bar.”

Her eyes narrow. “Are you implying I don’t take care of my child, Peter?”

He corrects his misstep smoothly, saying “The opposite, actually, I think you’re an exemplary parent, which is why I know you want the best for your children. You do want the best for them, right?”

It’s a loaded question, and Ami hesitates.

Peter’s up to something and she has a terrible feeling she knows where this is going.

“Spill, Peter. What did you do?”

Peter rolls his eyes.

So much for his carefully crafted plan.

“I want you to move into the empty house across the street from us.”

He says it quickly, like ripping off a band aid.

“The empty house that’s been empty since Carol left, that house” Ami states.

‘That’s the one, yes. I like to have my pack close, you’d be doing me a favor”.

“Peter, since when do you own that house?”

“Since Carol moved out. It seemed prudent at the time.”

Ami looks at him as she runs the dates through her head.

“So, back when I wasn’t a wolf, wasn’t  with Will, had no children, and you’d only just decided I was pack, you bought a house, just for no reason” she states disbelievingly.

“Exactly. It was a good investment, and it got that awful woman out of the area faster. Would have taken months to sell, otherwise, that bathroom’s a monstrosity in lavender” he tells her coolly.

She folds her arms and stares hard at him, but his gaze never wavers.

Peter generally gets what he wants.

“I thought I told you, I draw the line at property” she protests.

“And I completely respect that, which is why I’m definitely not giving you this house” he replies, smirking.

“This is still just a part of your salary package, only instead of living in the apartment you’ll be living in a house with a yard for Baby Bill and whoever you’re cooking up in there. Technically, nothing’s changed”.

Ami tries one more tactic.

“Will won’t agree, you know.”

“Will’s already chosen the new colors for the bathroom. You don’t expect me to let you live there until the renovations are done, do you?”

“I really can’t say no, can I” she sighs.

“No, you really can’t” Peter agrees, and he looks supremely pleased with himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Sophi Satomi Forrest is the polar opposite to Baby Bill.

When she’s born, she looks around with interest. She’s quite happy as she’s passed around the room from family member to family member, and doesn’t seem to mind the wolves scenting her at all.

Mama Forrest takes one look at her and tells Will “she’ll keep you on your toes, that one. There’s mischief in her eyes.”

She’s one hundred percent correct.

Whereas Baby Bill meanders through life, Sophi rockets.

She has endless energy, and the only time she sits still is when she has a crayon or a pencil or a Sharpie  in her hand, and something to draw on.

By the time she’s two, Ami takes to giving her a brand new sketch pad every morning and letting her draw all day. Sophi loves it.

 She can write her name by then, even though a mother at playgroup tells Ami firmly “Of course she can’t. It’s impossible”.

Ami gives Sophi a pen and piece of paper, and she writes a shaky _Sophi Forrest_.

Ami smiles sweetly and tells the woman “I’ll be sure to tell her that, so that she stops doing it”.

They don’t go back to that playgroup.

 

* * *

 

 

When Sophi is three she comes to Ami and tells her “I drew Uncle P.”

Seeing no paper around, Ami asks the question she always has to ask Sophi.

“Where did you do your drawing, darling?”

Because they’re often drawn on any convenient surface.

This time though, the answer surprises her.

“On Bubble”.

Ami walks into the dining room, and sure enough, Bill is sitting at the table, sporting a fairly decent goatee and a pair of eyebrows that would make Derek proud. One of them is drawn in an exaggerated upwards arch.

It’s permanent marker, because as Sophi explains, “I didn’t want it to wash off”.

It’s hilarious.

They send Peter photos.

Stiles sends back a picture of Peter with one eyebrow raised, saying **_I think she nailed it_**.

 

* * *

 

Poor Bill always seems to get dragged into Sophi’s schemes, despite being older and supposedly knowing better.

He just can’t say no to her when she turns her smile on him, and breathes  “It’ll be _fun_ ”.

Age six -“It’ll be _fun_ to pee in next door’s flowers Bubble, but I’m a girl so I can’t do it standing up. I need you to do it”.

Age eight -“It’ll be fun, Bubble, I promise. You’ll look awesome with a Mohawk, and I’ll use the good scissors so the cut’s nice and straight.”

Age ten – “Oh come on Bubble, it’ll be fun -  Hulk and Black Widow for Halloween. Please?”

Bill really should have checked which one of them was going to be which, but he wears the black leather outfit and red wig with good grace, and they do win a prize for best dressed.

Sophi beams happily from under her green face paint, and he just can’t be mad.

 

* * *

 

Of course, they have their spats, as all siblings do.

 

Sophi falls off a chair she’s standing on when she’s three and cracks her head hard enough to need stitches. Ami hears the thump and wail, and comes flying into the room to see Sophi lying there, blood pouring out of her head, wailing out “Bubble pushed me!”

Which is surprising, because Bill’s out with Peter at the time.

* * *

 

Sophi slams Bill’s fingers in a door when she’s five and he’s seven.

“Sophi, did you slam that door on your brother’s hand on purpose?” Will demands sternly.

She’s completely unrepentant as she replies “He should have moved quicker”.

* * *

 

‘Mom, tell Bubble to stop it” she whines.

“Stop what?”

“He’s pulling faces at me when I’m not looking!”

“If he’s doing it when you’re not looking, how do you know?”

”I just _know”_ she hisses vehemently, arms folded.

Behind her, Bill placidly continues pulling faces while she’s not looking.

* * *

 

Bill’s allowed to rile up his sister. It’s his god given right as a big brother.

But if anyone else does it, it’s a different story. So when he sees a group of girls surrounding his little sister at school, teasing her, he’s immediately alert.

He can see that’s she’s shaking, and he marches over there, all 6’5” of him, ready to kick ass and take names.

He needn’t have bothered.

By the time he gets there, she’s punched one girl in the face, and is tearing strips off the rest of them.

It was rage she was shaking with, it turns out.

They’ve been insulting her _pack_.

He arrives just in time to hear ”…..weren’t such ignorant assholes and picked up a book sometimes, you’d know that a wolf pack’s the best family anyone can have! Hell yes I’m proud to be part of one! And I’m taking the bite as soon as I’m old enough!”

Bills approach is enough to rattle the rest of them and they scatter quickly.

Bill draws her onto a fierce hug. He’s never been prouder.

She gets detention for a week for punching the other girl, and Bill sits with her every day until it’s done.

 

* * *

 

When she’s eight, Sophi brings home a note from school saying that as much as they encourage different learning styles, could they please not let Sophi watch documentaries about how lions hunt their prey, because she gave such a graphic description of the kill that one of the other, more sensitive children, had to go home after being violently sick.

As far as Ami knows, Sophi hasn’t watched any such documentary, not at home, anyway. When she asks Sophi about it she cheerfully informs her mother that “Uncle Stiles and me watched it. It was awesome!”

Stiles gets a stern talking to about age appropriate viewing, which he pretends to listen to and continues to ignore.

As does Sophi.

Ami swears sometimes that Sophi must actually be Stiles’ child through some weird wolf magic, because those two understand each other perfectly, and she’s certain they have some sort of psychic link.

Peter’s Bill’s favorite, but Sophi attached herself to Stiles from day one.

He’s her hero, and she picks up all of his worst traits as the years go by.

The sass, the snark, the trolling, the temper, the impetuousness, they’re all pure Stiles.

Ami tells him "You've hopelessly corrupted my daughter, Stiles".

He couldn’t be prouder.

* * *

 

When she’s in high school, she meets a boy.

Or rather, she sees a boy.

He’s cute, but an arrogant ass.

He pushes past her in the library and knocks a stack of books out of her hands.

She waits to see if he’ll offer any sort of apology, but he carries on blithely, laughing with his friends.

Not only is he rude, he could have damaged the _books._

(She’s so like Stiles it’s scary, sometimes.)

Sophi sees red.

She picks up her cold mug of tea from where it’s sitting, and sends it flying through the air, still half full.

There’s a loud _crack_  as it finds its target, pegging the arrogant dick fair in the back of the head, shattering and soaking him in cold tea.

Dammit, she thinks. That was her favorite mug.

He whirls around, eyes wide.

Oh, those are very attractive eyes.

She has a weakness for green.

His friends are in fits of laughter and he’s standing there, wet and confused.

She turns on her heel and walks away, confident he’s got the message.

He spends the next twelve months trying to apologize.

Stiles advises her to make him sweat it out, and as always, he’s right.

* * *

 

Two years after Sophi’s born,  there’s a space of three weeks where Sophi and Bill spend a series of nights with their uncles.

Ami doesn’t even bother with a test kit this time, she just goes to Peter and asks him, ”Yes?”

She’s indulging him a little, she knows the Alpha likes to be the first to be told.

He scents her, then puts an ear to her belly.

He takes his ear away, frowns, shakes his head, and listens again.

Ami holds her breath.

“Yes” he confirms.

She smiles happily.

Peter puts a hand up and leans back in, listening for a third time.

“And yes. Definitely.”

“Congratulations, Ami. Twins”.

The first words out of Will’s mouth when he hears are “We’ll need a mini-van”.

Luckily, when they’re born, the boys are as placid as Baby Bill ever was - a fact that makes everyone heave a sigh of relief. The thought of two Sophis is a spectre that has haunted them all, even though they love her dearly.

She’s just so…busy.

She fusses and pokes at the babies, somehow managing to roll one of them across the floor when he’s a week old. She looks wide eyed and innocent, and points to Bill, saying ‘Bubble did!”

Nobody’s fooled.

Naming them turns out to be an issue.

Despites Stiles’ enthusiasm for the names, they refuse to call their children Sam and Dean. He’s gutted.

His other suggestions of Romulus and Remus  or Cain and Abel are similarly rejected out of hand.

Ami and Will are struggling to come up with two names that they agree on.

As Will comments, “Maybe we shouldn’t have used all the good boy names up in one hit on Baby Bill.”

Ami hums. “We’re agreed on Michael, right?”

Will nods.

“So….other than the fact that it will give him an _enormous_ ego boost, is there actually any reason we can’t use Peter as a first name? It’s the only one that we agree on, and if we wait much longer Stiles is going to start suggesting cartoon characters”.

“Too late” laughs Will. “Today’s suggestions were Phil and Lil, and Huey and Dewey.”

“But I’d be happy with Peter and Michael, babe.”

They tell Peter by waiting till the next time he comes over and then casually saying “couldn’t think of another name, so we recycled Bill’s middle one” and waiting for the penny to drop.

“If you’ve called your child Mieczyslaw, Stiles will be most upset” Peter says carefully.

Will grins then. “We haven’t named our child Mieczyslaw”  he confirms, as he hands the baby to his namesake.

Peter doesn’t even try to hide how pleased he is.

They’ll later think that they possibly gave the wrong name to the wrong child, because Pete is the kindest, most open and honest child ever, a reflection of his father, whereas Mike’s …not scheming, exactly, but he does have a tendency to always get his own way without anyone ever being able to figure out exactly how it happened.

* * *

 

The last little Forrest is a surprise package, in more ways than one.

They aren’t trying, that’s for sure, but sometimes when you have four children, and your husband comes home from night shift and slips into bed next to you at 5am, and everyone’s still asleep, and there are no children in your bed with you at that moment, and said husband is running his fingers through your hair, and the mate bond is pulsing with affection, sometimes it’s easy to get caught up in the heat of the moment.

 And when you remember that there are no more condoms in the box at the last minute, it’s too easy to just whisper “Fuck me anyway” because it’s 5am and your self-control is still asleep, and god, he feels so good inside of you bare, and every stroke is heaven, and the only thing that would feel better is the incomparable stretch and fullness of his knot, and you whisper it quietly into the morning air, and his breath catches, and he has no self-control either, and that’s how you end up lying tied together unexpectedly and regretting not one moment of it, even as you hear Bill outside the door having a whispered discussion with Sophi about why she can't go in because “Momma’s still sleepin’ Peanut”.

And later that morning, you might slide your oldest child a cookie, and his face will light up, even though he doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve the treat.

You tell him it’s for letting you sleep a little longer.

 

* * *

 

Two months later, Peter gives Ami that look.

He arches a brow and looks at her belly.

Ami hadn’t even thought about it since that night, because life with four kids gets busy and weeks can fly by, but she does some quick mental calculations, and  realizes it’s a possibility.

They slip away into the bedroom where it’s quiet, and he listens.

‘Just one” he says.

“Oh, thank God” she breathes.

Will’s thrilled when she goes home and tells him, just as he has been every other time.

“You said you wanted five” Ami reminds him.

“I did, and now I’ve got them’ he smiles happily.

 

* * *

 

They name their last daughter Diana, after the Goddess of the moon and the hunt.

It’s fitting for their tiny wolf.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the little Forrests, all of them. I couldn't resist.  
> I'll add this offer in here, because I think it's got lost in the comments.  
> At least half of these kid stories are things that happened with my own demon spawn. If you can correctly guess one that's true, and you prompt me, I'll write you a thousand word ficlet. Porn or fluff, the choice is yours.


	16. Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of her detention for punching her classmate in the face, twelve year old Sophi finally opens up to Bill about what was behind it.

The last day of her detention for punching her classmate in the face, twelve year  old Sophi finally opens up to Bill about what was behind it.

Family trees.

Her teacher had assigned them a family tree project, and Sophi had dutifully filled in Mom and Dad and Uncle Peter and Uncle Stiles and Grandpa S and Pops Parrish and Uncle Todd and Mama Forrest, as well as her younger brothers and sisters.

The teacher had looked it over with a sniff, and commented “I don’t think you understand what qualifies as _real family_ Sophi, these people aren’t even related to you.” And she’d drawn a harsh red line through ~~Uncle~~ ~~Peter~~ and ~~Uncle Stiles~~ and ~~Grandpa S~~ and ~~Pops Parrish~~. 

Sophi looked at her, puzzled. “Yes they are, they’re _pack_ “she insisted.

“Pack isn’t the same as family, pack doesn’t count. Your family’s not normal” the teacher stated plainly.

There was a loud gasp from the other children in the room, especially those who had Were parents.

Mrs Delaney realised she’d overstepped the mark, and suddenly remembered exactly who Sophi's Uncle Peter was, and tried to cover her gaffe by saying “this project is about people who are genetically related.”

She gave Sophi a D.

After class, some of the meaner girls had cornered Sophi about not having a normal family, about being a “pack pet” and she’d snapped.

* * *

 

She tells Bill the story as they walk home together, and he hugs her tight.

‘They’re right though. I mean, we’re not normal, are we?” asks Sophi, her brow furrowed in thought.

“How do you mean?” asks Bill, because he’s honestly never thought about it. His family is just his family.

‘Mom and Dad, they’re family. Uncle Peter is the Alpha, but he’s not really our Uncle, you know that right? And neither is Uncle Stiles.  I mean we’re used to it, but it’s weird, you must admit.”

Bill shrugs. ‘I guess? Does it matter though? They’re wolves. Pack rules apply.” He asks her then, curious, "Do you really want the bite when you're older?"

"Of course Bubble, same as you do. Why wouldn't I ?" she replies offhandedly.

Bill's heart warms at the thought of them both being wolves.

Sophi continues on with her musings.

“I’m not sure how Grandpa is our Grandpa, except for being Uncle Stiles’ dad, and Pops definitely isn’t related, and they’re not even wolves, so how can they be pack? And I think Pops is something else, not a wolf but something.”

“And Mrs Delaney took all of them out of the family,and said they weren’t, but she left in Uncle Todd and we only see him three times a year, and we don't even like him that much,so how come he counts?”

‘I don’t get it’ she sighs.

Bill explains the best he can, and he does pretty well for a fourteen year old.

“It’s like this, Peanut” he tells her. ‘Some people aren’t lucky like us. Some people are stuck with just their regular family, like brothers and sisters and stuff, and that’s all the family they get to have.  Where’s the fun in that? But us? We’re lucky. We have a pack, and pack’s like a family that you get to choose. So only the cool people get to be in it.“

Sophi looks skeptical. “If pack’s for cool people, why did Uncle Peter make Uncle Stiles pack? He’s like, the uncoolest person alive. I mean have you seen how he dresses? Have you heard him _sing_?”

Bill, who’s slightly older, and has caught his uncles making out more than once, amends “You can make someone pack if you love them, maybe they don’t have to be cool”.

Sophi considers that.

“I guess, I mean the Uncles are pretty gone on each other. It’s kinda nice”.

A thought strikes her. “Bubble, why does Uncle Peter call Uncle Stiles rabbit? And why does Uncle Stiles go all gooey faced when he does?”

‘He won’t tell me, Peanut. I asked him once, and he just told me it was their secret, and that Stiles had always been his rabbit. _”_

“I bet it’s a sex thing” Sophi declares confidently.

Bill blushes at the thought. He’s at an age where the mention of sex doesn’t disgust him like it did when he was younger, and the thought of two men together makes him feel things he hasn’t felt before.

 

* * *

 

When they get home, there’s a note telling them to head over to the Uncles for dinner.

Sophi forgets her concerns about what’s family and what’s not, because as soon as she steps in the door Stiles grabs her round the waist and carries her squealing out to the back yard, where she’s pelted with water bombs by Peter, Ami and  PetenMike. Five year old Diana sprays her with a water gun.

She stands there wet and giggling, and Peter intones in his best Alpha voice **“Let that be a reminder not to get detention, Sophi Satomi”**

Peter comes over to her, handing her a towel, and tells her "I don't know why you hit that girl, Sophi, but I'm very disappointed in you....for getting caught."

Bill’s followed her out into the back yard, and she sees him waggling his eyebrows wildly at Peter in an attempt to get his attention.

Peter catches on immediately, as he always does when it’s Bill, and they duck inside. Sophi knows that Bill’s told Peter what the Mrs Delaney has said, because when he comes back outside he looks absolutely furious.

He comes up to her, ducking down so he’s eye level, and tells her “Family is whoever you damned well want it to be Sophi, never forget that. And family is pack, no matter what that miserable excuse for a woman says. I’ll be going to have a word to her.”

Ami’s voice cuts through then, saying “Peter, whatever they’ve done, there's to be no threatening of the teachers, remember? We talked about this.”

And Peter, who’s been secretly terrifying the teachers since the first time one of them was stupid enough to call Bill a ‘son of a dog’ when he was seven, turns to her with an expression of total innocence and says “Of course I remember, you've told me that you don't want to hear about me interfering at the school. Have you ever _heard_   anything about me threatening the staff?”

“No” Ami concedes “But I know what you’re like when someone upsets your pack”.

Peter pretends to be offended, but he tips Sophi a wink.

 

* * *

 

 

And the following week, Mrs Delaney isn’t in class, and the principal calls the school together for an assembly, and addresses the issue of cultural diversity, and assures all the students that every type of family and pack structure is welcome at this school, and that there is a zero tolerance policy for discrimination against Werewolves.

His eyes keep flicking to the back of the room as he speaks, and Sophi glances around to see Uncle Peter and Uncle Stiles standing on each side of the door, arms folded across their chests and a stony expression on both their faces.

They look downright terrifying.

Sophi decides that Uncle Peter’s right, and family is whoever the hell you want it to be, as long as they always have your back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to know why Sophi punched that kid, OK?


	17. Mama Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami is always pleasantly surprised that her kids never seem to have any problems at school, and she tells Peter how lucky it is, because she confesses that she’d probably end up doing something she’d regret.  
> He nods sagely, and agrees that yes, it is lucky.  
> And then he goes home and relays the conversation to Stiles, who tells him “I told you, she can never know. Even Will agrees. Angry Ami is scary. We’ll just keep an eye on things for her.”

Peter can’t believe his nephew is seven already. He’ll deny it, but the days when he gets to do the school pickup are one of the highlights of his week. Bill will smile his biggest smile at seeing Uncle Peter there, and meander over to the car to give him a high five.

But not today.

He gives Peter a poor imitation of a grin as he climbs into the car. He doesn’t even ask if he can choose the music.

Peter looks at him for a moment, but says nothing and just drives.

He doesn’t drop Bill off at home, but instead takes him to his house, where Stiles greets them. He has a day off, and he’d expected to have Peter to himself for the afternoon, but upon seeing Bill’s downcast expression, he puts his shirt back on, and digs around for something sugary and completely non nutritious.

As a kid who was less than popular in primary school, Stiles knows that look only too well.

So he serves Bill and himself a bowl of ice cream with the good topping and rainbow sprinkles, and after a few spoonfuls, he flat out asks “Who was it, and what did they say?”

Bill squirms in his seat.

“Come on Baby Bill, remember what I taught you “Stiles reminds him.

Peter arches a brow.

 Since when does _Stiles_ teach Bill things?

Bill recites dutifully “Some people are idiots, and some people are scared idiots, and those people might not like werewolves, and they might be mean about my family”.

“Aaaand?”

“If anyone gives me trouble at school I come and see you and Uncle Peter, and I don’t ever tell Mom”

“Because?”

“Because we don’t want her to go to jail when she murders the idiots”.

“Exactly. And you look like someone might have been a little mean to you today, so how about you tell us about it and we can see if we can do something?” Stiles coaxes.

Peter is looking on in undisguised admiration.

He never knew Stiles was a Baby Bill whisperer.

Bill is looking down, and he mumbles something quietly.

Peter hears, of course.

His eyes flash, and he growls out “He said _what_?” as he leaps out of his seat.

Stiles is quicker though, and grabs Peter and smoothly flips him onto his back, and then straddles him and pins him to the floor.

Bill’s mouth opens in shock.

He never knew Stiles could do that.

It opens even further when  Stiles lays his upper body down over Peter, effortlessly holding him down, and starts to croon in his ear “Hey, calm down Wolfman, we’ll take care of it.  We need to be discreet though, Ok?”

Peter is breathing heavily, but he calms down slowly as Stiles murmurs nonsense into his ear.

When he judges Peter has his temper under control, Stiles sits back and addresses him.

“And that, Peter, is why we don’t tell Ami things like this. If you think you were upset, imagine Ami’s reaction. Mama wolves are the worst.”

Peter tilts his head and looks at Stiles appraisingly.

‘Sometimes, you’re very clever, rabbit “he tells him. “But from here on in, it’s more my territory, I think”.

And he proceeds to get the details of who it was ( Mr Andrews)  and what exactly he said ( Do I need to get you a collar to make you sit still, Forrest, since your father’s a _dog_?”).

He’s unnaturally calm as he promises Baby Bill that he’ll have a word with the school, and that it will all be sorted out.

Baby Bill gives him a hug, and doesn’t see the look that passes between his uncles.

* * *

 

Steve Andrews is surprised when he goes to leave school the next day and there’s a man leaning casually against his car.

He looks vaguely familiar, and Andrews thnks he might have seen him picking up one of the students sometimes, but he can’t quite place him at first.

But it dawns on him suddenly who it is when the man’s eyes flash and his claws slide out one at a time.

“So, I believe you think my nephew needs a collar?’ the man asks with a raised brow.

His claws tap against the car door, clickety click.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Andrews tries to act innocent.

“Peter Stilinski-Hale. My nephew’s Bill Forrest.”

The man swallows nervously. He has a bad feeling about this.

“You know, I’m very fond of my nephew” Peter tells him casually.

“Bill’s happiness and wellbeing is extremely important to me.”

A claw slides along the paintwork, leaving a deep  groove.

‘If I thought his werewolf heritage wasn’t being respected, I might have to, oh, I don’t know, talk to the school board?”

A second and third groove appears next to the first.

The man whimpers.

And then Peter pushes himself off the car, claws still out, and he stalks up to Andrews so that they’re chest to chest, and he brings a claw up and just touches the tip of it to the teacher’s chin.

“And I’m certain that as an educator, you must understand that to a werewolf, dog jokes are just _so damned offensive_ ” he growls out.

Andrews is shaking with fear.

“So“Peter continues, as if there’s an actual conversation taking place “We’re agreed? You apologize to my nephew, and you show zero tolerance in your class for anti were sentiment? Yes? Excellent.”

Peter smiles, and his mouth is full of fangs.

Andrews is sobbing now.

‘I do so enjoy taking an interest in Bill’s schooling. I think I’ll continue to keep an eye on things here at the school. But I won’t need to talk to _you_ again, will I?”

The teacher shakes his head vigorously.

Peter steps away from him, satisfied his point has been made.

But he’s not a nice person really, so as he walks away he draws his claws through the paint of the car a couple of extra times, just because he can.

When he’s finished, the word _DICK_  is clearly carved into the paintwork.

The following week, Bill comes home and reports that they’re doing a project on famous werewolves, and he’s going to do his on Uncle Scott.

He also tells them that Mr. Andrews rode a pushbike to school because there’s something wrong with his car.

And he whispers “Thank you” to Uncle Peter when Ami is out of earshot.

* * *

 

Ami is always pleasantly surprised that her kids never seem to have any problems at school, and she tells Peter how lucky it is, because she confesses that she’d probably end up doing something she’d regret.

He nods sagely, and agrees that yes, it is lucky.

And then he goes home and relays the conversation to Stiles, who tells him “I told you, she can never know. Even Will agrees. Angry Ami is scary. We’ll  just keep an eye on things for her.”

And so when Sophi starts school, Stiles teaches her the same mantra -  that if people are mean, she tells him and Peter, and never Mom. She agrees happily, because even at this age she’ll do anything for Uncle Stiles.

When her birthday approaches, she goes to hand out the invitations to her party at school.

Peter’s there with her – somehow school run has become a part of his day, since everyone else works.  It means getting up and being functional before 10am, and he’ll admit, it’s an adjustment.

So he’s really not at his best when he hears the comment from one of the children Sophi hands her invite to.

It’s the _popular_ girl, and Sophi has confided that she’s only inviting her because if she doesn’t come, none of the other kids will either.

Peter secretly thinks that the United Nations has nothing on playground politics.

“I probably won’t come. It’ll be lame.”

“Why will it be lame?” Sophi asks innocently.

“Your family probably doesn’t even know _how_ to have a birthday party. They’ll probably just chase squirrels” she sniffs.

Peter bristles at the comment.

They _barely_ chase squirrels, now that Stiles has moved onto deer.

“We do so know how to have parties. We’re having a pony to ride, and a petting zoo” Sophi declares confidently.

Peter’s head snaps up.

They are?

“And a snake” she adds.

For a six year old those are some pretty damned impressive attractions, and the other children oooh  and aaah, asking “really?”.

They look to him for confirmation, as the supposedly responsible adult, and he sees the look of panic in Sophi’s eyes – she’s overplayed her hand.

“Two ponies, actually” Peter smiles, mentally running through his list of contacts to see where he can get his hands on a damned snake.

 

Ami isn’t sure what to think when Peter tells her out of the blue that he couldn’t help himself, he hired ponies and a petting zoo with a snake for Sophi’s birthday. It’s something she’d expect more from Stiles, honestly, but the children all seem to enjoy themselves, anyway.

Sophi spends most of the afternoon smiling at Uncle Peter and feeding him cake.

He winks at her, and doesn’t laugh at all when the obnoxious child falls off the pony. It was an accident, honestly.

Who knew that a flash of fang would upset the animal so?

* * *

 

By the time the twins start school, the teachers are used to Peter’s whole Jekyll and Hyde thing.

Afternoon pickup Peter is usually impeccably presented, charming, and happy to talk. He’s a delight, and more than one of the Moms has tried to put the moves on him, assuming he’s a single parent. They tend to sigh sadly when they learn otherwise.

Morning Peter, though.

The teachers and other parents know – don’t approach him if you can avoid it.

And if you can’t avoid it, still don’t approach him.

Every so often some foolish mother will try and make conversation, and Peter will snarl and swear, muttering “fuck right off before coffee”, and they won’t make that mistake again.

It’s Bill’s job to carry Uncle Peter’s giant travel mug, and to hand it to him whenever he asks for coffee. He takes the responsibility seriously.  

The staff at Beacon Hills Private Academy become accustomed to the sight of a cranky Peter in the mornings.

Sometimes he’s still in sleep pants. Nobody mentions it.

He never just drops and runs though, but always comes inside, shepherding the various Forrests to their classes, and he always gives each child a hug and a soft peck, without fail.

 And the teachers smile at him, and don’t ever speak unless he speaks first, because they don’t have a death wish.

Every so often, there’ll be a new hire, and they’ll eye the attractively crumpled man dragging four small children around, and they’ll utter some variation on “Hot damn, is he single?” normally followed by “I’m going to say hello”. 

And if the other teachers are feeling kind, they’ll quietly inform them that that’s Peter Hale, he’s a happily married man, and those are his nieces and nephews, and just don’t speak to him at all, he’s a bear in the morning.

A gorgeous bear, but still.

Sometimes though, they’re not feeling kind, or the new hire will be a douche, in which case they’ll say nothing, and settle in to watch as the victim approaches the predator.

And it always goes the same way.

‘HI I’m Melissa/Sally/Dave, I’m teaching year one/year three/kinder."

"Are these your little ones? They look just like you! “

And Peter will just …..look at them. And then he’ll sigh, and say something along the lines of “Are you teaching these children?’

And new hire will look puzzled and say “Um, I don’t think so?” and Peter will snap out “Then why the _fuck_ are you speaking to me?”

And the he’ll bark “BILL! COFFEE.” and Bill will hand him his mug, and Peter will drain the cup, and hug his brood, and give them all a tender kiss on the forehead, and stalk out the door without another word.

And new hire might mutter to himself about rude assholes, and he hopes the kids are more polite, he’ll be watching them.

And at that, one of the others will take them aside and quietly tell him that _We Do Not Upset the Forrest Children, Under Any Circumstances._

They’ll tell the story of Andrews.

And they’ll all add their own tale of an after class visit from Peter, and if the slight has been a serious one, his husband, who apparently has the face of an angel and the muscles of a bouncer, and comes along to keep Peter under control.

The new hire will scoff, dismissing it as urban legend, right until they get their own visit from Peter, where he tells them how very fond he is of his young charges, and how little tolerance he has for bullying.

* * *

 

 

Beacon Hills Private Academy has a strange staff turnover pattern.

New hires tend to leave extremely suddenly, sometimes after only a month. The principal laughs when one of the teachers comments that newbies only stay if Peter Hale approves them, but he does notice that it’s teachers who have a problem with Weres, or a problem with the Forrest children, that seem to leave suddenly – in one or two instances, literally overnight.

So it’s with a feeling of foreboding that he ushers Peter and Stiles into his office to “have a word” about the incident where Sophi Forrest punched another girl.

Peter pulls no punches when he informs the principal of exactly what Sophi’s teacher has said. He’s in full Alpha Mode as he describes how damaging, how _wrong_ it is, to say that pack isn’t family. He reminds him of the generous donations he makes to the Arts program at the school, since his niece loves art. He speculates that it would be a shame if the children and the donations were to suddenly find another school, one with less speciesist attitudes, one where Were culture is celebrated.

Stiles just sits there, leaning back into the chair and idly holding his claws up to the light as if he’s checking for a chipped nail.

He’s super casual, and the principal wonders why he’s even there.

He promises to talk to Sophi’s teacher, but Peter corrects him.

“Sack her.”

“But surely, if I explain to her and give her a chance to apologize…”

“Tried that. Said I wasn’t _real family,_ so she couldn’t discuss it”. Peter growls as he recounts their conversation, and he’s leaning forwards in his chair, claws digging into the armrests.

Stiles leans forwards then, and puts both hands firmly on Peter’s shoulders, telling him “Settle, Mama Wolf”.

The principal breathes a small sigh of relief when Peter leans back and his claws retract.

Stiles tells him “Peter gets a little intense when it comes to his pack. So do I, actually” as he continues to examine his claws.

 

He schedules an assembly for the following week.

* * *

 

Peter protects the youngest squishiest members of his pack secretly and ruthlessly.

 

It never occurs to him that other people are doing the same for him.

 

That’s because Will Forrest, one of the gentlest, sweetest men alive, is just as ruthless as Peter, when he needs to be.

So is Noah.

 

Sometimes, comments will be made around town about the obvious age disparity between Peter and Stiles, or the drug baron/ child bride story will make the rounds.

And Will, if he hears it, will crowd whoever said it into a corner, and look down at them, and tell them “Peter and Stiles are perfectly happy, and also none of your damned business” and he might flash a little fang to get the point across.

If Noah hears it, he just flat out tells the parties involved “That’s my son you’re talking about. Don’t make me shoot you; I can make it look like an accident.”

 

Every so often, some parent at the private school will try and solve the mystery of why the kids of a cop are at their exclusive academy, and who the hell their uncle is.

And the google search will inevitably drag up details of Peter’s past that are better forgotten.

And the whispers will start. Terms like psychopath and murderer will be bandied around. It will be asked why he’s allowed to be around children.

And then that parent will receive a visit from the Sheriff, who will talk to them about whether they have legal representation, because if they continue to slander his son in law Peter will take them to court, and Peter will win.

And then he’ll comment about how that car in the driveway’s very recognizable, be a shame if the deputies started to keep an eye out for it, started pulling the driver over.

And the next day the conversation will be all about what a devoted uncle Peter is, and how those kids are lucky to have him.

 

The time that it’s Bills teenage friends who are doing the digging and whispering, it’s Will who waits for them at their house. His sheer height and size, combined with his uniform, is enough to intimidate them. Threatening to tell their parents is just the icing on the cake.

 

It doesn’t take long before there’s another rule that they all learn at the Academy.

We Don’t Talk About Peter Hale.


	18. Bite me, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wants the bite.  
> He wants it, and he doesn’t want to wait until he’s 21 either.

Bill’s Forrest’s been pretty laid back since he was born, accepting a ‘no’ from his parents and his uncles with easy equanimity, figuring it’s not worth the hassle of arguing.

He watches Sophi spit and spat with their mother, butting heads, and he thinks that it seems like a lot of effort for not much reward.

For Bill, no means no.

Except for one thing.

Bill wants the bite.

He wants it, and he doesn’t want to wait until he’s 21 either.

Somewhere, Bill Forrest has heard someone say “If at first you don’t succeed, try, try again”.

He takes it to heart in this case.

He’s a persistent little fucker, as Stiles says.

* * *

 

_Eight_

 

When Bill’s eight, and some kids at his school bully him, Uncle Peter takes care of it, as always.

Bill knows the bullies backed off because Peter’s a werewolf, and that scared them.

He thinks about it, and goes to Peter with a proposal.

“Uncle Peter, I know you scared those bullies for me.”

“I did, Baby Bill” says Peter amiably.

“You’re pretty busy though, and I can’t expect you to look after me all the time” Bill says seriously.

 “It’s really no trouble, Baby Bill” Peter tells him, amused.

Bill juts his chin out determinedly.

“If you bit me,  I could look after myself and Sophi, and you could have a rest” he offers.

 _Ah_ , thinks Peter.

“I’m sorry Bill, but I promised your mother. I’ll bite you when you’re twenty one if you still want it, but not before”.

Bill huffs off, shoulders slumped in defeat.

Stiles grins, and says to Peter “That’s going to be an ongoing thing, you know”.

“Nonsense, rabbit” Peter tells him.  “Bill’s not the type to pursue it”

Stiles looks skeptical.

“He’ll keep asking till he gets it Peter, I’d put money on it. Twenty bucks says he won’t give up.”

“It’s a bet” Peter replies. ”He won’t ask again.”

He’s so, so wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

_Nine_

 

There’s a massive flu outbreak.

About half the school is out with it, including the staff.

Peter notes the depleted car park when  he does the school run. Bill comes trudging towards the car, and sneezes when he gets in.

Peter’s instantly alert, feeling his forehead and asking if he feels all right.

Bill assures him that he thinks he’s fine, but he gets a gleam in his eye.

“If you were really worried about the flu, I bet Mom wouldn’t mind if you gave me the bite, just so I don’t get sick. Please?”

“I don’t think so Baby Bill, there’s more to being a wolf than just not getting sick. You’re too young for such a big change, I’m afraid”.

Bill mumbles under his breath “Don’t even care if I get sick” and sneezes dramatically twice more.

Peter gives him a Look.

“No Bill. Twenty one.”

 

* * *

 

_Ten_

 

Bill’s smile is tragic.

His front teeth look like a picket fence built by a drunk, all crossed and crooked as hell.

After some consultation, it’s decided that braces are in order, just for a while, to ‘tidy it all up’ the orthodontist assures him.

Bill’s not thrilled, but he endures the procedure reasonably well.

And afterwards, he corners Uncle Peter, and points out, quite reasonably he feels, that if he had the bite, he’s sure the braces would work faster.

Peter regards him silently for a few seconds.

“One, tell me you think fangs and braces are a good combination”

“Two, I don’t want to take the chance that the bite will stunt your growth”

“Three, are you twenty one yet, Baby Bill? No?”

“Then I don’t think so.”

Peter watches Bill retreat and sighs. He admires the boy’s persistence, anyway.

 

* * *

 

_Twelve_

 

At eleven, Bill was 5’6”

At twelve, he has a growth spurt, grows six inches in three months, and scrapes in at just under six feet.

He stands eye to eye with his uncles, grinning widely.

“I honestly don’t think if you gave me the bite it would stunt my growth, Uncle Peter “ he starts, and is interrupted by Stiles laughing, holding out his hand, and crowing “twenty bucks!” at Peter.

“Told you he was due to ask again! Pay up! “

Peter grumbles and fishes a crumpled twenty from his pocket for Stiles.

Peter turns to him then, and tells him “please Baby Bill, stop asking. It’s twenty one or never, and I bet Stiles you wouldn’t ask me again. You’re costing me a fortune.”

“Oh no Bill, keep asking” grins Stiles.

Bill sees them together later, and Stiles is tucking the twenty down the front of his jeans and asking Peter if he wants the chance to earn it back later.

Peter’s licking his lips and grinning, and neither of them notice when the young man slips away.

 

* * *

 

_Fourteen_

 

“Definitely broken” the doctor pronounces, and Bill thinks that he could have told him that, because it’s got a bend in it like a coathanger, and he wants to throw up from the pain.

Stiles comes belting into the hospital room, closely followed by Peter.

“What happened, who hit you?” Peter demands.

Stiles wraps his arms around Peter from behind, pinning him in place and calming him, all in one smooth move.

‘Peter’ he warns him, and he rumbles a little in his chest. Peter relaxes with a sigh.

Bill will never get used to Stiles being able to control the Alpha – he suspects some kind of magic, to be honest.

“Nobody hit me, Uncle P, I promise” he tells him.

“I kind of underestimated how far it was to the ground, and I jumped off a roof” he admits sheepishly.

The doctor starts to object when Peter strides across the room and takes hold of Bills broken wrist, but shuts up quickly when Peter growls at him. Bill closes his eyes and sighs in relief as the black lines swirl up his Uncle’s arm and the pain rapidly recedes.

“Thanks Uncle P” he sighs out, and without thinking, because he’s light headed from the pain drain, he says “If you’d just bite me this could be healed in no time”.

Peter arches a brow at him.

‘Where have I heard that before” murmurs Stiles.

“I didn’t accept that reasoning back in the day from your mother, Baby Bill, and it’s not a valid reason now” Peter tells him.  

But he draws him into a hug as he says it, whispering “21, I promise you” into his ear.

And makes sure he’s there for Bill over the following weeks, taking his pain at the first sign of discomfort, and entertaining him by showing him old photos of Stiles in high school with a buzzcut.

 

* * *

 

_Fifteen_

 

“Hey, Uncle P“ Bill calls casually as he steps into the kitchen at the uncle’s house.

Peter comes into the room, and pauses as he looks at Bill.

“Again?” he asks as he looks up and up and up, taking in Bill’s full height.

Bill shrugs.

The latest growth spurt has him at 6’6”

He has peach fuzz sprouting from his chin, and his voice is doing that wonderful thing where it drops an octave between words, only to pitch back up before the end of the sentence.

 “Hey, Peter, I honestly think I’m done growing. If you gave me the bite, can you imagine the muscles I’d get to go with this? I might at least have a chance of getting a date” he sighs.

“Sit” Peter commands.

Bill sits obediently, and he’s mildly hopeful, because Peter hasn’t said no.

Peter observes him steadily, and then asks “How’s your temper been lately, nephew?”

Oh.

Damn.

“Because as I hear it, you’ve been a little… snappish. Cranky.  Angry. Temperamental. A little…out of sorts shall we say. And that’s not like you.”

Bill mumbles under his breath, and Peter of course hears him perfectly.

“Just feel a little emotional is all”

“Tell me Bill, do you think it’s a _good_ idea, to bite a teenager who’s already a mass of hormones and emotional turmoil, and add werewolf into that mess?”

Bill studies his lap.

“Thought not. No bite for you until you’re twenty one, and even then we ‘ll be having a long, long discussion so you know exactly what you’re letting yourself in for”.

 “And Bill?” Peter adds, as he walks out of the kitchen.

“Don’t ask me again”.

 

* * *

 

_Sixteen_

Technically, he doesn’t, this time.

He asks Stiles.

It’s possibly the stupidest thing he’s ever done.

He doesn’t do it again.

 

* * *

 

_Eighteen_

 

“Would you ever take the bite?” Alex asks him curiously.

He has no issue with the supernatural, not with Lydia as his mother.

“Oh God, I’d take it in a heartbeat” Bill tells him.

“I mean, come on, it’d be awesome. Stiles still looks twenty five, and he must be near forty. And Uncle P looks forever thirty four – maybe forty if it’s morning  and he hasn’t had coffee” he amends.

“So, why not ask? Peter’s an Alpha right?”

Bill takes his glasses off and rubs his hands over his face.

“I have to wait till I’m twenty one, apparently. Uncle Peter won’t budge on it.”

He might, now you’re older. When did you last ask?”

“Last week, when I found out I needed glasses” Bill admits.

“And it was still no? What did he say?”

He said  “William Peter Mieczyslaw Forrest, if the next words out of your mouth are ‘give me the bite’ I’ll send you out the back with Stiles again.”

Alex chokes on a laugh.

“Why the hell would he send you out the back with Stiles? What’s he going to do?“

“You have no idea. Uncle Stiles is at least as strong as Uncle P. I always forget, cause he’s Stiles, y’know, but he kicked my ass a couple of years ago like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Really? What did you do?”

Bill chuckles ruefully.

“I asked for the bite.”

 


	19. Head to Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes Bill aside, and tells him “If ever there was a good day to spar against my idiot husband, this is it. He’s cranky, and that will make him careless. Offer to take him on.”  
> And then he adds “And Bill? Don’t hold back, Ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who would win if Baby Bill and Stiles went head to head?

The day before his 21st birthday, Bill takes a day and drives to the next town over.

He takes Stiles with him.

Stiles laughs and shakes his head when Bill tells him what he’s doing, but he can hardly say anything, after all.

But he does promise not to tell Will and Ami.

What? It’s not illegal, after all.

Just big.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

At  the first bite of the needle against his skin, Bill flinches and swears.

Stiles looks sympathetic and he lays a palm flat against Bill’s back, ready for when he needs it.

The tattoo artist shakes his head, asking “Are you sure you want this all done today? I mean, it’s a big piece.”

“I can only get it done today” Bill tells him.

It’s sort of true.

He’s taking the bite tomorrow.

“Just go for it” Stiles tells the man.

And he does.

Bill takes a couple of breaks, but with Stiles steadily taking his pain, it’s more to stretch out his phenomenally long legs than anything else.

It takes seven and a half hours before it’s done, and it’s breathtaking.

His entire back is covered with an image of two wolves, howling under a moon. There are clouds in the sky, and the moon is full.

It’s been done in black and grey, and Bill’s thrilled with it.

The fact that Peter’s promised to bite him the next night is a bonus - he won’t have to put up with the itching and healing .

The most painful part is paying for it afterwards.

* * *

 

Peter takes him out to the cabin for the bite.

He tells Will and Ami that that’s where he’s made all his oddball baby wolves, and he quite likes the tradition.

He also tells them they can come out tomorrow, but for tonight it’s just him and Bill.

Not even Stiles can come, and he's cranky as all hell about it.

Peter tells Bill what he can expect, and Bill nods.

 “Are you sure, Baby Bill?” Peter asks.

“I’m sure, Uncle Peter. You said when I was 21.”

“If you’re certain, then”.

And Peter bites down.

And Bill’s a little underwhelmed, but Peter laughs and tells him that most people are, and that he should sleep.

And he’s suddenly too tired to keep his eyes open, and he crashes out and sleeps for ten hours straight, and when he wakes, Peter’s next to him, holding him around his shoulders and making soothing noises, and scenting him, and all Bill can think is _Alpha alpha alpha_  as he curls up and scents Peter back.

And he nods and grins when Peter makes him promise to kick Stiles’ ass, because with the way he feels now, he thinks he can probably even manage it.

He sleeps the night away, and wakes up to find out that although he’s not taller, and thank the gods for that, he’s definitely gained muscle.

“Bill, did you know that finally, finally, this has gone how it was meant to? You’re my first textbook bite.”

Peter looks delighted.

 

Before the rest of the pack arrives, Peter takes him outside to spar, just to give him an idea of his own strength.

He tells Bill that after Stiles, he always likes to know what he’s up against.

They wrestle and tumble in the clearing, and Bill shifts, and shifts back, and there are a few false starts, and Peter might end up with a few unintended claw marks, but he tells Bill not to worry, that it’s all a learning curve.

Bill’s having the time of his life.

It’s everything he thought it would be and more.  Years of watching his parents and uncles and Mr Argent means that there’s not much he doesn’t know about werewolves.

But living it? So much better than watching it.

 

* * *

 

When Stiles and the rest if the family turn up the next day, there’s a certain tension between the uncles.

Stiles is still in a snit because he didn’t get to come out for the bite.

Peter tells him that just for once, it’s not all about him.

And he takes Bill aside, and tells him “If ever there was a good day to spar against my idiot husband, this is it. He’s cranky, and that will make him careless. Offer to take him on.”

And then he adds “And Bill? Don’t hold back, OK?”

They walk back inside, and Peter makes a song and dance about how good it would be if Bill could wrestle to help get control of his strength, and then he asks Will if he’d like to take on his son.

Will agrees happily, his eyes blazing with pride as he takes in the gorgeous wolf his son has become.

He thinks he can still take him, but in time he’s sure Bill will learn enough to be a challenge.

Bill flattens his father against the ground in two minutes.

 

Ami doesn’t offer to fight, saying “If that boy thinks he can ever raise a hand against his own Mom, there’s something wrong. I’m much too peaceful.”

Stiles, who remembers the early days of scrapping and fighting with Ami, looks incredulous.

“What?” She defends. “I’ve mellowed”

They’re all wise enough to say nothing.

“Uncle Stiles? Help me train?“ Bill asks him hopefully.

And Stiles rolls his eyes and drags himself off the couch, and they step outside as he grumbles and bitches about how _now_ he’s good enough to be here, but not for the bite, fucking Alpha male macho bullshit.

And Bill? Uncle Peter’s always been his favorite, yes, but now he’s his _Alpha_ , and how dare Stiles run his mouth like that about him?

He sees red, and launching himself forwards, he picks his Uncle up and slams him into a tree.

There’s a collective _ooooo_ from Will and Ami and Peter, but Peter’s eyes are dancing as he watches his husband finally, finally get his ass handed to him.

Bill drags Stiles off the trunk and drops him to the ground, standing over him with his impressive bulk, and then he goes to pick him up and throw him again.

But Stiles is quicker, and kicks his legs out from under him.

As Bill goes down, Stiles yells “timberrrrr!”  before  straddling his chest and holding him down by his shoulders.

Bill’s having none of it though, and he rolls them so that he’s on top, and he punches Stiles fair in the face.

Twice.

Stiles curses and spits blood.

And then, he bucks his hips up as hard as he can, using all his strength, and manages to throw Bill from where he’s seated on top of him.

It occurs to Bill that this might be more of a challenge than he originally thought.

The thought occurs as Stiles is using his hair to hold him while he slams his head repeatedly into the ground.

And then he feels a hand around his throat, squeezing, and he’s gasping for breath, and his vision dims.

 

And then there’s growl, and it’s loud, and it’s _feral,_ and the hand is gone from around his throat just like that.

Bill blinks and pulls himself up, to see Ami holding Stiles down with an arm twisted up his back.

She’s shifted and her fangs are out, but Bill can still understand her as she growls out “Don’t you _dare_ touch my baby boy, you damned bully!”

She’s slamming _his_ head into the ground with her other hand as she says it.

“Oh, _shit_. It's Mama Wolf” he hears Will say.

Stiles is growling and trying to shake Ami off, but her maternal instinct has sent her adrenaline racing, and she’s not budging.

“I swear to god Stiles, if you ever touch my child again, I will _end_ you” she hisses out.

The pair of them are grappling and slapping and punching each other, and it’s a deadlock, right up until Peter steps in, and Alphas the pair of them.

 ** _“Ami. Stiles.STOP. ENOUGH!”_**  he roars, and Bill watches in fascination as they instantly stop fighting and both tip their heads back in submission. Even he feels the need to roll over and present his belly, and he’s not the one it trouble.

He does it anyway, because his baby wolf is powerless to resist.

Peter walks over to his mate and his beta, and honest to god knocks their heads together.

“Still, you two? How long has it been, and still this?”

He sighs.

“Baby Bill, get up and come here and show your mother that you’re fine.”

Bill obediently goes to Ami.

“Stiles, get naked.”

Stiles looks hopeful at that, but deflates when Peter tells him ‘We’re running till you can keep your grumpy ass under control, idiot”.

And he strips, and shifts, and nudges at Stiles until he does the same, and the pair of them bolt into the woods.

Ami is holding Bill close, as much as she can with the massive height difference, and Bill smiles at her and scoops her up into his arms, saying “I love you Mom, but damn, you’re scary like that.”

Ami looks affronted, and tells him “I’m a delicate damned flower, and don’t you forget it or I’ll kick your ass next.”

And then she turns to Will, and breaks into a grin, saying “Finally! I beat Stiles’ ass after twenty one years!” and she’s as pleased as punch about it, too.

* * *

it takes three hours for Peter and Stiles to emerge from the woods, naked and sweaty and human and grinning, and Bill assumes they've made up, because they're nuzzling each other and whispering sweet nothings, which he can _hear_ now, thank you very much and really, maybe there _is_ a down side to wolf hearing.

He takes the chance while everyone's reasonably calm to show them his ink, and they all ooh and aah, and Peter asks him casually "Shown Alex yet?"

"Not yet" Bill tells him. "We agreed to wait until after the bite to see each other."

"Baby Bill, I can tell you now. When Alex sees that, he's going to lose his mind." Peter tells him.

 

And he's right, of course.

Alex does lose his mind.

Lydia's furious when it takes her two days to track them down to the hunting lodge where they're staying.

 

 


	20. Bill and Alexander's Excellent Adventure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I don’t care if you stay out, but you will always let me know where you are, because if you don’t, I promise I will track you down” Lydia has threatened him, more than once.
> 
> And Alex might be twenty five, but he doesn’t doubt her in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be on the road, driving 450 km home, but instead you get this.

Alex is excited.

He hasn’t  seen Bill for over a week, since he took the bite.

The whole pack has been staying out at what they laughingly call ”the Cabin” a massive six bedroom home out in the preserve, while Bill gets to grips with his new nature.

They’ve texted of course, and sent pictures.

Alex hopes to God his mother never gets into his photos. Bill told him a story once about when he was twelve, and opening the wrong folder in his uncle’s phone.

(Apparently that was the moment he realised he was bi.)

But  Uncle Peter has deemed that Bill has enough control, and so they’re going out tonight. He’s told his mother he might not make it home, in accordance with her rules.

”I don’t care if you stay out, but you will _always_   let me know where you are, because if you don’t, I promise I will track you down” Lydia has threatened him, more than once.

And Alex might be twenty five, but he doesn’t doubt her in the least.

He wonders how he got lucky enough to date Bill, and he sometimes wonders how it is that the Hale pack made it past his mother’s strict guidelines.

He doesn’t question it though, because he’s pretty sure, after four years of dating, that Bill’s the one for him.

* * *

 

Bill comes to collect him on his bike, just because he knows that Alex likes the feel of it vibrating between his legs.

When he stands and takes his helmet off, Alex can immediately see that he’s changed.

He’s not taller, but he seems…bigger. More muscled.  More powerful.

But his smile is still as sweet as ever when he turns it on Alex, and as always, Alex melts at the sight of it.

He waves to Lydia as he leave, calling out “Home tomorrow, Mom.’

She waves absentmindedly, head bent over her tablet, calling out, as always, “Stay safe, you two”.

Alex is never sure whether she’s referring to the bedroom or the bike.

He climbs on behind Bill, wrapping his arms  around the giant of a man in front of him, and taps his chest twice to indicate that he’s ready to go.

As they roar up the road, he presses his chest up against the broad back in front of him, and hangs on for dear life.

Bill’s a fast rider anyway, but Alex can tell that today they’ve picked up extra pace, as they roar up the road to god knows where.

* * *

 

 

God knows where turns out to be a hunting lodge forty five minutes outside of Beacon Hills.

They have a reservation for the weekend in one of the fancier cabins. 

Peter’s treat apparently, to celebrate the bite.

Alex doesn’t think he’ll ever figure out Bill’s uncle, but he knows he dotes on Bill and spoils him rotten, which in this case translates in to a gorgeous room for the both of them, complete with a gift basket of champagne and chocolates, lube  and extra-large condoms.

Bill’s proportional, and Alex loves it.

They switch happily and often, but really, Alex loves nothing better than feeling Bill pressing into him, stretching him almost to bursting point. Almost.

After they check in, Bill picks him up and throws him over his shoulder, and Alex doesn’t squeal, definitely not, as Bill swings him around.

“Wolf strength, Alex” he whispers, grinning.

And then he deposits Alex on the bed, and tells him “I have a surprise.”

Alex is all for surprises, especially when they apparently involve Bill stripping off his shirt.

And turning around, and showing him a truly magnificent back piece.

“Holy shit, Bill” Alex breathes out.

He has a thing for ink, always has had, and Bill damn well knows it.

Bill grins smugly.

Alex can’t stop rubbing his hands over the lines and swirls, crawling up behind Bill where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed so that he can reach better.  He stands on his knees, and presses his chest against Bill’s back as he kisses up the nape of his neck.

Bill might be a giant of a man, but kissing the back of his neck reduces him to putty in his lover’s hands, especially with his new werewolf nature making him more sensitive.

He lets out a small growl, and Alex tells him “Damn, that’s hot.”

Then he asks him “Show me?”

Bill turns to him, looking hesitant.

“Don’t freak out, OK?” he asks.

Alex rolls his eyes.

“Jesus, Bill. I’ve been hanging around your family for four years. I’ve seen them all wolfed out by now, except your Mom. I can deal.”

The tension in Bill’s shoulders dissipates a little, and he grins ruefully.

“Sorry, I’m just nervous.”

“My giant dumbass” Alex tells him good naturedly.

“My tiny idiot” Bill quips back, and the to and fro of their familiar nicknames relaxes him enough that he’s able to smile properly.

And then he takes a deep breath, and closes his eye and concentrates, and shifts.

His eyes glow when he opens them, and sees Alex staring at him open mouthed.

“Fuck, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen” Alex tells him sincerely.

It takes Bill a minute to be able to shift back, and as soon as he does Alex is on him, pulling him down and kissing him hard.

He pulls back from the kiss, panting and grinning, and asks Bill “Soooo, how strong are you, exactly?”

Bill’s eyes sparkle. 

“You have no idea.”

He’s pulling Alex’s shirt over his head as he speaks, and he picks him up easily and holds him against the wall, hands under his thighs to take the weight.

He kisses and nips at Alex’s neck, scenting him deeply, a low growl of satisfaction rumbling deep in his chest.

Alex throws his head back to give Bill better access to his neck–he knows what werewolves like.

Bill sets to work and sucks a giant hickey into his throat. Alex squirms where he’s pressed against the wall, and pushes at Bill’s chest to get him to release him.

Bill pulls back looking worried, asking  ”Too much?”

Alex grins at him and answers simply “Too many pants.”

Bill throws back his head and laughs, and releases Alex from his grip so that he can finish undressing.

Alex strips down quickly, and turns back to Bill, who’s slower than him. He tugs his pants off, and then he pulls Bill towards the bed. Bill’s the stronger of the two, but Alex is more determined, and he has no trouble maneuvering him onto the mattress on his back.

Alex climbs on top of Bill then, and takes a moment just to appreciate his new muscles. He runs his hands down Bill’s chest, making him shiver at the touch.

“It’s still a lot” Bill tells him. “I’m sensitive as hell.”

“Good” Alex replies, and sets about suckling at his nipples, making Bill twitch and thrash from an overload of sensation. Alex chuckles at the reaction, and teases Bill some more.

His hand sneaks down to between Bill’s legs, and he rubs his hard cock before pausing and asking “really? It got bigger?”

Bill grins wickedly.

“I’m sure we’ll manage” he smirks.

“I mean, you didn’t think it would fit before either, but we managed it.”

Alex closes his eyes and groans at the memory of the first time he managed to take Bill’s massive length.

He’d thought he was going to die, but he was going to die happy at least. With time, it’s gotten easier, but it still takes time and a lot of prep.

And it’s still worth it, every single time.

* * *

 

 

Alex spends a lot of time exploring Bill’s new body, stroking his tattoo, and enjoying the changes he finds. He’d thought Bill was gorgeous before, but now, he’s a walking work of art.

Bill lets him have free rein, relaxing into the touch, and taking every chance to scent and rub at Alex, making him smell like Bill, He’s marking his territory.

But after they’ve played and petted and touched, Alex is hungry for more, and so, kneeling on the bed, he slicks up his fingers and reaches back, stretching himself with practiced ease.

He’s gotten very, very good at it over the past couple of years, since they started sleeping together.

It doesn’t take long before he has three fingers pumping in and out of himself, and  his face is flushed from the effort.

Bill moves up behind him and draws his hand out, saying “let me, Alex” as he replaces the fingers with three of his own.

Three of Bill’s fingers are considerably larger that three of Alex’s, and Alex groans loudly at the stretch, but he doesn’t ask Bill to stop.

Three becomes four, and Bill finds his partners’ prostate easily, rubbing his fingers over it repeatedly until Alex is begging for more, with a hand on his own cock.

“Ready?” Bill asks, as he rolls on the condom.

Alex nods, and drops down onto his elbows, bracing himself against the mattress.

Bill eases the head of his cock slowly in, and then the first inch. They never rush this first part, ever. It feels too damned good when they take it slow.

Alex lets out a breath, and tells him “more, Bill”.

Bill obliges, sliding in the next few inches, then pausing.

Alex hums in pleasure. He loves this, and he knows Bill does too.

Finally, he gives the go ahead, nodding and saying “I’m good”.

And Bill presses in firmly, and there’s only a little resistance before he’s finally all the way in.

“Definitely bigger” Alex manages, but he’s pressing back as he says it.

Bill sets a steady, slow pace, and he’s careful to keep his new strength in check as they settle into a rhythm.

Alex notices after a minute, though, saying “Bill? What’s wrong?”

Because normally Bill’s an enthusiastic lover, and Alex loves the way he pounds in hard and fast, and this, this careful, gentle rocking? This isn't Bill.

Bill sighs, and admits to Alex “I don’t want to hurt you, that’s all. I don’t know my own strength."

Alex tells him “I promise I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

And he grinds back against Bill , and says “now pound the fuck out of me, show me what you’ve got.”

And Bill can’t turn down an invitation like that.

He lets himself go and starts slamming harder into Alex, causing him to make tiny _ah ah ah_ noises as Bill fucks into him hard enough to move him up the bed.  He grabs Alex’s hips to keep him in place, and drives home again and again, aiming for his prostate, filling him completely, and making him shake with need.

Alex gets a hand under himself and starts stripping his cock desperately, keening in pleasure as he gets closer to release.

Bill grins. He knows that noise. It means that he’s doing this right.

He speeds up a little, and adds a little more force to his thrusts, and Alex’s breath hitches and he shudders as he comes.

Bill feels him tightening around his cock, and he can’t hold off any longer, and comes with a roar.

He holds himself still as he shoots out hot streams, relaxing after a minute and letting out a satisfied sigh.

He gently pulls out, making Alex hiss a little, and lowers himself down next to the older man.

Alex stays where he is, ass in the air, limbs splayed, and a glazed expression on his face.

He looks completely blissed out.

Bill nudges him.

“Alex?”

The only reply he gets is a ‘hnnnngh’  and a weak thumbs up before Alex drops his hand back on the bed.

Bill disposes of the condom, and then rolls Alex over onto his side and spoons him, completely enfolding the other man in his arms and pulling him close.

Bill's always been an aggressive cuddler.

* * *

 

 

Alex told Bill to show him what he’s got.

Turns out, what he’s got is massive stamina now, and fuck all refractory period.

He fucks Alex again, and again.

Alex is beyond satisfied, covered in love bites and bruises on his hips where Bill’s gripped him a little too hard.

Bill apologizes desperately when he first sees the marks, but Alex laughs and waves him off, saying "Stop. I love it. It’s fantastic. Can you hold me up against the wall next time?”

Turns out that yes,yes he can.

By the time they finally admit that they need sleep, it’s the small hours of the morning, and they’re both exhausted.

It’s afternoon when they wake again, and Bill wrinkles his nose in disgust when he sees the mess that they’ve made of themselves.

Dried come, stained sheets, and sweat all combine to make the place absolutely reek, especially to his wolf nose.

He slides out of bed, careful not to disturb a still sleeping Alex, and calls room service, arranging for lunch to be delivered and for housekeeping to come and change  the linen. He tells them to come right in, he’ll be in the shower.

Then he turns the water on, and wakes his lover, coaxing him and helping him walk to the bathroom, since he's developed a definite limp.  

“What’s the time?”

“Little past two” Bill tells him.

“Food?”

“On the way, babe, and clean sheets too.”

Alex flushes a little, looking at the train wreck that was once their bed.

They enjoy a long, lazy shower together, and they don’t even hear when housekeeping comes and goes, they’re too busy making obscene noises as Bill gives Alex head.

They come out to find the bed made and their food waiting, and Alex laughs when he sees how much Bill’s ordered, thinking it’s overkill, but he doesn’t realise how much werewolves need to eat.

He watches in awe as Bill demolishes three full meals to his one.

Bill shrugs.

“Gotta keep my strength up” he grins, waggling his eyebrows.

“Really, Bill? I mean, I can barely walk as it is”  Alex puts up a token protest.

“You don’t need to walk. You just need to fuck me.”

And Alex thinks about taking Bill from behind, and about running his hands over that tattoo, and states simply “I’m in”.

And half an hour later, he is in.

Bill’s more sensitive _everywhere_ , and the noises he makes as Alex takes him apart on his fingers are a beautiful thing.

He cries out loudly when Alex finally pushes in, but it’s a sound of pure pleasure.

‘So fucking tight, baby” Alex tells him, and he fucks him hard and fast.

It doesn’t take long before they’re both coming, ruining their nice clean sheets.

And then there might be a little nap snuggled up together, because they rarely get to spend time together like this, without there being someone around.

Privacy in a wolf pack is at a premium, even for the non wolves.

After they wake, they just lie there, and Alex idly traces his hands over Bills new muscles, and Bill tells him about taking the bite, and Alex asks if Bill wants him to take it, and Bill tells him that it’s his decision to make, and Alex admits he’s thought about it, but he’s on the fence.

And they chat, and joke, and relax, and order dinner sent up, and they eat it in the bed just because  they can, and they drink the champagne, even though it does nothing for Bill now, and by then Alex is feeling amorous again, and he rubs up against Bill, and  in a move that’s about as subtle as a brick through a window, takes Bill’s hand and places it on his ass, pressing back into it.

Bill quirks a brow at him, asking ”Are you sure?”

“Hell yes. I can already barely walk, may as well go for broke” Alex tells him breathlessly.

Bill flips him onto his back easily, and when he slides his hand down to his hole he finds that he’s still slightly open and stretched from before.

It doesn’t take long until Alex is ready again, and begging shamelessly.

Bill presses forwards into the tight heat, eyes closed, concentrating on the sensation of Alex’s ass around his cock, hot and tight.

Several things happen at once.

”Holy shit!” exclaims Alex, and he tenses suddenly.

“Fuck yeah,” agrees Bill, and he slams all the way in.

“Don’t mind me” says Lydia, from the doorway where she’s standing.

Bill freezes.

What the fuck?

He’s balls deep in his boyfriend, and his mother is watching, and he doesn’t know whether to stay where he is, or pull out, or run screaming  for the hills.

Actually, that last one sounds like a good idea.

But he settles for trying to pull his cock out without being obvious about it, casually rolling to one side as he withdraws.

He’s betrayed by the loud squelch of lube.

 

Alex sits up in bed, saying “ _What the hell,Mom_?”

 

Lydia stands there, arms folded, room key in her hand, looking completely unrepentant as she says “Well, when my son doesn’t come home, or call, or text, and I know he’s gone off with a newly turned wolf, what else am I going to do but find him to see if he’s all right?”

“How?” is all Bill can manage.

She shrugs.

“I called the pack, of course. Peter was most helpful. Eventually.”

Bill’s buried his head under the pillow in embarrassment.

Alex is fuming.

“So you knew where we were, why didn’t you just call?”

“I told you, I was worried. I needed to see for myself that you were all right.”

“Now get dressed, we’re going home” she states.

Alex stares at her for a moment.

“Fuck off. I’m staying here, and there’s not a damned thing you can do about it”

Lydia’s mouth opens in surprise.

Alex has never, ever spoken to her like that.

“I mean it, Mom. I’m twenty five for fuck’s sake. I’m having a dirty weekend. Deal with it. I’ll be home tomorrow.”

Lydia stands there, speechless.

“Probably” he adds, “Because I’m pretty mad right now, and I might need some time to cool off.”

He thinks he’ll camp out at Bill's for a few days.

Lydia huffs, and looks like she’s finally about to speak, when Alex cuts her off.

‘And now, could you get out? Unless you _want_ to watch me and Bill fucking?”

Bill blushes a brilliant red at the very thought.

“We’ll talk about this when you get home” Lydia snaps out, her own face bright red with shock and embarrassment.

Alex meets her gaze.

“No Mom, we won’t” he tells her. “I’ll see you in a week.”

And then he completely ignores her, and turns to Bill, pulling him in for a long kiss.

It’s an obvious dismissal, and Lydia takes the hint, storming from the room and slamming the door.

 

Alex lets go of Bill then, and flops back on the bed, going “fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m so sorry Bill.”

Bill cocks his head to the side, listening, and observes “You’re fucking terrified of her, aren’t you. Your heartbeat’s going a million miles an hour.”

“Oh God yes, do you think she could tell?”

“Nah, it’s only your heartbeat that clued me in” Bill reassures him. “You were badass.”

"It was hot as hell" he adds.

“The main reason I didn’t just go with her is that I don’t know if I can actually walk properly, and the thought of her seeing that was more terrifying than the thought of disobeying her” he confesses.

Bill looks at him for a moment, and then starts to laugh, and Alex joins him as relief hits him that he may have actually said no to his mother and survived.

They stay in bed giggling and snorting like children for a good while, and every so often one of them will say “her face, though” and it will set them off again into gales of laughter.

* * *

 

Turns out that Bill really does find badass Alex a major turn on, and he’s relentless in his affections.

Or to put it another way, he fucks him into the mattress until he begs for mercy.

By the time the next morning comes around, he has to call reception and book for another night, because there’s no way Alex can sit on a motorbike for forty five minutes.

Hell, he can barely sit at all.

Bill’s extremely apologetic, and gives him lots of blow jobs to make up for it.

 

 


	21. Not Before Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was bad.  
> There were people, and they were talking to him, and expecting answers, and being pleasant and smiling, and making jokes about 'in a hurry this morning huh?' and really, shit like that should be banned before lunch time.

‘No” Stiles states flatly.

“He can’t go Ami. You know what he’s like”

‘Please, Stiles, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t an emergency, but Will’s still working, and you ‘re already running late, and Mike’s teething, and Sophi refuses to put pants on, and they have that class trip today, and at least they know Peter at the school…”

She’s standing inside the front door, with Bill and his backpack, begging.

“ ’S fine. I’ll go” comes Peter’s voice from upstairs, and it sounds like he’s been gargling rocks ( or perhaps spent half the might with his husband’s cock down his throat).

Stiles calls out “No you fucking won’t  - go back to bed, you grumpy fucker.”

(None of the adults in the pack have been able to successfully stop swearing, and Ami’s given it up as a bad job. By now Bill’s fairly immune to their colorful language - he simply knows that those are _adult_ words, and his Mom better not hear him saying them.)

 

Stiles hisses at Ami “This is going to be a disaster! He can’t be around people before ten, you know that!”

By now Peter has dragged himself down stairs, and is peering at them through one half opened eye.

“I’m perfectly fucking capable. I’ve been picking him up for months now” he states.

It’s true.

He’d started doing the pick up almost by accident. Ami got stuck in a meeting one day, and hastily called the school and added Peter to the approved pickup list.

He reluctantly went along, because the thought of a place full of small children gave him the creeps, frankly, but his opinion soon changed when Bill came out of the door, spotted him, and ran towards him screaming _UnclePeteUnclePeteUnclePete_  at the top of him lungs, arms raised for a hug.

Peter had swept him up, and he’d heard the other parents coo about how cute it was, and Bill had been so excited to tell him about his day, and he’d decided that yes, this was something he’d be willing to do again.

And so he collects Bill a couple of times a week, and sometimes they don’t go straight home. Sometimes Peter takes him for ice cream, or our to the Maze, which Bill loves almost as much as Stiles, but for markedly different reasons.

And it makes life easier for Ami and Will, and Peter does love to be doted on by his nephew.

 School drop off though?

That’s in the morning.

It’s before ten.

Peter’s not alive before ten, and should not be let loose in public.

And certainly not around small children. The amount of times he’s liable to say _fuck_ is directly proportional to how early it is.

But Ami’s desperate, and Peter's offering.

Stiles thinks on his feet.

He drags Bill to the kitchen, and fills a giant insulated travel mug with the strong coffee that Peter favors. He hands it to the six year old after making sure the lid is secured, and tells him “Baby Bill, you know about Morning Uncle Peter, right?”

Bill nods seriously.

“OK, he’s going to take you to school today.”

Bills eyes grow wide with shock. “But it’s _early….._ ” he breathes.

“I know” Stiles tells him. “It’s before ten. So I need you to give Uncle Peter this, whenever it looks like something bad might happen.”

Bill nods vigorously.

He remembers the crying girl scouts.

They hear Peter calling them then, saying “What the fuck are you doing in there Stiles?”

“Coffee, Peter” he calls back, and leads Bill out clutching his offering.

“Bill’s going to carry your coffee, just tell him when you want it” Stiles tells him.

Bill nods, and holds the cup up to Peter.

Peter grabs his car keys and sunglasses.

“And no swearing, and no threatening people” Stiles warns him.

Peter flips him the bird, and shuffles out the front door, barking “BILL. COFFEE” as he does so.

 

* * *

 

All in all, it could have been worse.

Sure, maybe next time Peter could comb his hair and get out of his sleep pants, possibly put a shirt on.

But the majority of the mothers really, really didn’t seem to mind him wandering  into the school half naked.

Bill had hesitantly said ”You don’t need to walk me in, Uncle Peter” but Peter was having none of it. How bad could it be in there, really?

It was bad.

There were people, and they were talking to him, and expecting answers, and being pleasant and smiling, and making jokes about  _in a hurry this morning huh?_ and really, shit like that should be banned before lunch time.

Peter kept his head down, barked at Bill for coffee twice, and mowed his way single mindedly through the milling teachers and parents until he reached his goal of Bill’s classroom.

Once there, he took the travel mug, drained it, gave Bill a hug and a kiss on the forehead, and shuffled off back in the direction of the car park.

Bill heard someone asking Uncle Peter about joining a fundraising drive, and he wanted to warn them about Morning Peter, but it was too late, because Uncle Peter already snapped back with “Are you fucking insane? It’s _morning,_ for fucks sake!”

And he pushed his way out of the classroom, muttering under his breath about _goddam cheerful assholes_ as he headed to the car.

The teacher eyed him leaving, and asked Bill “Is your Uncle normally like that?”

“Only before ten” Bill replied, watching him swear at the idiots in the car park.

 

That afternoon, Peter collects Bill, and he’s dressed, and he’s civil, and the other parents get more than three words from him, and none of them are _fuck_.

They find it very confusing, and conclude that perhaps he’d just been having a bad hair day. Surely nobody can be like that every morning?

 

* * *

 

Ami promised that she wouldn’t ask again, but she has four small children, and sometimes things happen, and so three weeks later she’s once again on Peter’s doorstep.

Stiles is away visiting Scotty, so there’s no buffer zone this time.

Peter wrenches the door open, snarling that it better be _pretty fucking important_ to wake him up for, before seeing Bill standing there with his back pack on and clutching a travel mug.

He takes a deep breath, and lets them in.

“Sorry Peter, I wouldn’t ask, but the car won’t start, and honestly, the thought of trying to get all four of them in a cab…”

He nods at the mug.

“That full?”

Bill nods eagerly.

Peter grabs the coffee and takes a slug, then grabs his keys and his sun glasses, shuts the front door tells Bill “Get in the car, now”.  After checking that his seat belt’s done up, he takes off without another word, leaving Ami standing there.

It’s a lot better reception than she expected, honestly.

 

* * *

 

 

When Peter drops Bill home that afternoon, Ami comments “Bill seemed very keen to get in your car this morning”.

“Was he? I can’t say I noticed, because it was still practically the middle of the night” Peter retorts.

“No, I’m serious. Do you know how many times I have to say ‘Get in the car Bill’ every morning? About a thousand. I mean, I love him dearly, but that boy is a puddleduck if ever I saw one. It normally takes him twenty minutes to get from the front door to the garage.”

And she’s not lying.

If Peter was up in the morning he would have seen the spectacle that is Ami Forrest  loading up her car with the other three children while Bill dawdles in the driveway, picking up snails, playing with his laces, checking the mailbox, any number of distractions that keep him from doing what he’s meant to.

It’s not deliberate, he’s just curious.

But it does drive Ami up the wall, and the neighbors are familiar with the daily chorus of

“ _The car, Bill.  Bill. Get in the car. NO. Put that dead bird down, and get in the car. Bill. We’re going to be late. Where’s your bag. Why did you leave it inside? Well go and get it. No. Just the bag. GET IN THE DAMN CAR.“_

And every single day, Bill takes his own sweet time getting there.

“Well he was no problem for me “ Peter tells her.

Ami looks at him speculatively.

“Alpha…”  she begins, which is how Peter knows she wants something big.

He arches a brow and folds his arms.

“While the twins and Sophi are sick, can you please take Bill to school for the rest of the week? It saves me having to get three kids into the car, and he’d love to go  with you, you know you’re his favorite” she wheedles, shamelessly exploiting Peter’s weak spots.

He closes his eyes and sighs. He really, really hates mornings, but he is awfully fond of his nephew and his pack.

“I promise I’ll carry your coffee, Uncle Peter” Bill tells him hopefully, because he really likes riding in Peter’s car. It’s new, and it smells good, and it doesn’t have his brothers and sisters in it.

And Peter has never been able to say no to Baby Bill, so he resigns himself to taking him to school every day for a week.

He suspects that it may kill him, just quietly.

He tells Stiles when he calls him later that night, and his mate is torn between laughter and disbelief.

“Oh god Peter, you’re going to die. That, or you’ll end up assaulting someone. Are you _sure_ you can keep it together for a week?”

Peter’s pride is stung, and he tells Stiles that he’ll be just fine, and that without him there keeping him up till all hours he’s getting plenty of sleep, thank you very much.

 It’s a damned lie.

He misses Stiles painfully, and they both know it.

But still, he has a point to prove now, so he determines that he’s going to be awake, and alert, and god help him, pleasant to the other parents.

 

* * *

 

Bill comes over at 7.30 am, backpack in one hand and giant travel mug in the other.

Peter’s still asleep.

He jerks awake when he hears Bill knocking, and curses.

He has time to use the bathroom and splash some cold water on his face before going downstairs, and that’s about all.

He swings the door open, saying “let’s go.”

Bill eyes him doubtfully.

“Uncle Peter, pants?” he queries.

And shit, he’s standing there in his boxers.

He races to the bedroom and throws on a v necked shirt, and a pair of jeans.

“Better?”

“Better”Bill nods.

Then he adds  “Uncles Stiles would like it”

Because Peter has grabbed a pair of jeans that hug his ass obscenely, and he hasn’t quite gotten to do the buttons up, so his happy trail is visible.

And the shirt is deep blue, and it brings out his eyes.

And he’s barefoot.

And he’s unshaven, and his hair is a mess of sexy bedhead.

Stiles would _definitely_ like it.

 

But Peter’s completely oblivious, trying to get out of the door and to the school on time.

 

“BILL. COFFEE” he bites out, and the travel mug is thrust into his hand at lightning speed.

Bill’s proud of his ability to keep Uncle Peter caffeinated on demand.

They make it to school on time, and once again Bill offers to go in by himself, and once again Peter won’t hear of it.

He steps out of the car, and takes a moment to stretch, and rubs his hands over his face, completely unaware of how he looks. The other mothers are very aware though, nudging each other and fanning themselves as his stretch reveals a thin strip of his naked torso to their keen gaze.

He runs his hands through his hair, and some of them audibly sigh.

One brave soul, who’s blissfully unaware of the danger she’s placing herself in, approaches.

She sashays over, swaying her hips seductively.

“Well, hello there, you’re new” she purrs.

Peter glares at her, and it’s terrifying.

She hesitates then, and Peter takes the chance to push past her with Bill, and head inside.

She gathers herself, and follows him.

‘So nice to see a new parent. How old’s your son?” she asks.

“He’s my uncle” Bill pipes up helpfully.

She gets a predatory gleam in her eye.

“Tell me sweetheart, is your uncle married?” she half whispers to Bill.

“Yes he fucking is” Peter snaps out.

She looks slightly shocked, and says “What kind of language do you call that in front of a child?”

Bill looks at her seriously, and tells her “We don’t talk to Morning Uncle Peter, because Uncle Stiles says he’s a _grumpy motherfucker_ “.

He whispers that last part, as if he’s expecting his Mom to pop out of nowhere and scold him.

“COFFEE” Peter tells him, and then as an afterthought, he says “and don’t fucking swear.”

And he turns on his heel and leaves the crestfallen woman standing there, sighing at the sight of his fine ass walking away from her.

He manages to escape from the classroom after giving Bill his customary hug and kiss on the forehead.

None of the other parents approach him, for some reason.

* * *

 

By the end of the week, Peter’s shattered.

He’s had to fend off overly friendly parents, concerned teachers, parking attendants, and the head of the Parent’s committee in the past week, and he’s managed not to threaten any of them.

He feels it’s a job well done.

Stiles is due to arrive home any minute, and Peter’s desperate to see him.

He lays back on the bed and strips down to his underwear, intending to pose sexily for when his husband arrives home.

 

* * *

 

Stiles bounces in the front door, eager to see his mate.

There’s no sign of Peter downstairs, so he runs to the bedroom, expecting to find Peter waiting for him, and he’s already stripping off his shirt and jeans as he heads up stairs.

When he gets in the door though, he stops short.

Peter’s fast asleep across the bed, sprawled almost exactly like he’s just laid down for a minute and then passed out.

Stiles takes pity on him, and pulls the covers over him, and snuggles up as the big spoon.

He lets him sleep for another ten minutes before he dives under the covers to wake him up in the most fun way.

And later, much later, when they’ve been thoroughly reunited, Stiles asks him “So how did the school run go? Did you manage to get there every day on time?”

“It was perfectly fine, rabbit. I don’t know why you doubted me” he says loftily.

“Good”  mumbles Stiles, “Because it’s coming up to wedding season at the hotel, and I wouldn’t be surprised if Ami asks you to keep doing it.”

 


	22. Coffee With Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami understands why Lydia's protective, really she does.  
> But that doesn't mean she's going to let her get away with pulling that shit on her baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little snippet, because I couldn't leave my poor boys waiting for the fallout from Lydia any longer, I felt bad for them.

When Bill and Alex get home from their weekend away, Ami informs them that yes, Alex is welcome to stay, but that he and Bill will be staying at the uncles.

She points out that Bill needs to be around Peter while he adjusts to being a new wolf, and also tells them that frankly she doesn’t need to hear them when they’re fooling around.

“Let Stiles and Peter deal with it” she says, smirking. “Consider it payback for when I first met them. The things those two would get up to in the office at Jungle…”

Bill’s blushing right down to the roots of his hair, and Alex is squirming.

“Mom!” Bill whispers. “Stop it! You’re embarrassing me!”

She turns a hard gaze on him.

“From what I’ve heard, you two are near impossible to embarrass.  I have to go and have coffee with Lydia Martin later today, and convince her that you haven’t kidnapped her son, so I suggest you pipe down young man, and get over to Peter’s.”

The boys scurry away, if someone of Bill’s stature could be said to scurry.

* * *

 

Ami really does have a coffee date with Lydia, but it’s not the hardship she makes it sound like.

She’s met the woman quite a few times over the years, and she likes her. Lydia is smart, and ruthless, and completely devoted to her only child, and Ami can understand that.

She’s actually the one who’s made the date, because she can see that if someone doesn’t do something, Lydia and Alex are going to create a rift that can’t be repaired. They’re as stubborn as each other, and way too alike.

But Ami? She’s learned a thing or two over the years, watching Peter charm and manoeuvre his way around, and she’s got this.

 

So she takes Lydia for coffee, ostensibly to apologize for any concern the boys have caused her.

“Lydia, I’m so, so sorry that the boys caused you to worry like that. I’ve had a stern word to them about it” she begins.

Lydia nods, slightly mollified.

Ami continues “ The trouble is, they think they’re adults at that age, and that they don’t need us to look out for them anymore, whereas you and I know that’s not true.”

“Well, exactly” Lydia agrees. “I promised I’d always protect Alex when he was first born.”

“And I promised the same to my children, which is really why I’m here” Ami admits.

Ami chooses her next words carefully.

“How old is Alex, Lydia?”

“Twenty five”

“And at twenty five, what were you doing with yourself exactly? Were you still living at home, with your mom supervising your love life?”

Lydia opens her mouth. Pauses. Closes it again.

Finally, she answers.

“As you well know, I had Alex, and I was starting my company. But that’s different” she hastens to add. “I had support, I had good friends looking out for me”.

“You had Stiles and Noah” Ami says knowingly.

Lydia looks surprised that Ami knows about that, and then mutters ‘Damn it, Stiles”

Ami dives right in.

 “Lydia, those boys are stupid in love. You know that, right?”

“Well, they have been dating a long time. I suppose it’s serious” she sniffs.

"So why not trust them a little?" Ami asks.

Lydia sighs.

“If I don’t watch out for Alex, I’m scared he’ll get hurt. I’d never want someone to treat him the way his father treated me” she admits.

Ami takes umbrage at that, just a tad.

‘I hope I’m hearing you wrong, and you’re not implying that you think my son would ever harm yours. Because I’d hate to think that you think so little of Baby Bill” she says, and something in her tone gives Lydia pause.

Ami continues “Alex is pack, Lydia. We protect our own. He’ll never be in any danger as long as Bill’s near, because that boy of mine will protect him with his life, literally.”

And she leans forward with a steely glint in her eye and adds “He’ll even protect him from you, if he needs to.”

Lydia’s eyes widen.

“Why would my own son need protection from his mother?”

“Because his _own mother_ is the one who came over to our pack house and bullied Peter into telling her where the boys were, and then, despite knowing he was safe, and knowing that he was spending time with his boyfriend after they hadn’t seen each other for a week, went racing off to find them, harassed the desk clerk into giving her a key, and then proceeded to embarrass the hell out of them both, purely to show her son that she’s still the boss.”

Lydia looks slightly guilty at hearing it put like that.

“But Bill was a newly turned were, I just wanted to make certain…”she tries.

Ami doesn’t even let her finish.

‘I thought you were smarter than that, Lydia. If Bill couldn't control his shift, Peter would still have had him out at the cabin, and he sure as hell wouldn't have sent him away with Alex.

But tell me, if you were concerned so much about Bill losing control, then didn’t  you think that something like, say, bursting into their room unannounced while they were both naked might have triggered him to shift?”

“I…didn’t think of that” Lydia admits. “And I didn’t think they’d be doing what they were!” she adds.

‘What else did you think they’d be doing? Two young men who haven’t seen each other for over a week, away at a hotel?”

Lydia blushes at the thought.

Ami catches her eye then, and smiles gently.

“Don’t worry, the first time I caught them at it I nearly died as well. I think it’s every parent’s natural reaction to their children having sex.”

Lydia chokes on her coffee.

“You caught them? Oh god, tell me more.”

Ami smiles a little wider.

“They don’t know I saw them, but let’s  just say that those boys don’t realise that that little secluded spot behind the pool shed at Peter’s can be seen from his kitchen window quite clearly.”

She snickers, and Lydia smiles, and they exchange a look.

“Let the boy grow up Lydia, or you’ll lose him” Ami tells her gently.

Lydia stirs her coffee silently for a minute, thinking.

“I think it might be time Alex looked at a place of his own soon” she says.

“After all, I’m a woman in my prime. I miss my privacy. That boy’s been cramping my style for far too long” she states confidently, as though the thought of her baby leaving home doesn’t terrify her.

Because Lydia Martin might never admit that she was wrong, but she won’t hesitate to put things right.

And Ami, because she’s a mother herself, and understands these things, suggests that they ditch the coffee, and go find something stronger, and she takes Lydia to BBW, where they get completely trashed on margaritas.

Stiles has to come and collect them after the bar manager calls him to tell him that they’re asleep in a corner booth.

* * *

 

Alex is shocked but gratified when his mother apologises to both him and Bill, and then suggests that it’s time he moved out. They agree that he’ll stay with Peter and Stiles while he looks for a place of his own.

“Or our own” Bill offers, hesitantly.

Alex gives him a megawatt smile in reply.

They start looking.

Peter casually mentions that the apartment over BBW is currrently empty, if they’re interested.

 

* * *

 

After a week of staying with Peter and Stiles, Alex tells Bill that his uncles are a pair of shameless degenerates.

“I know, isn’t it great?’ Bill replies cheerfully.

“How is it great Bill? They keep waking me up. Stiles is loud, and Peter’s not much better! “

Bill just laughs at him and tells him “because as long as they’re acting like that, they can’t complain about us doing the same.”

And he crowds Alex against the closest wall, and leans down and whispers in his ear “It’s a nice day. Want to go out to the pool? There’s that spot around by the shed…”


	23. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every so often, Alex asks about his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here in Australia, it's Father's Day tomorrow. Have a little something to celebrate.

Alex puts his foot down.

He doesn’t care if the apartment is furnished, they’re buying a new bed.

As he tells Bill, “We don’t know who the last tenant was, or who’s done what in that thing. If we’re moving in together, I want a new bed.”

Bill can see his point, and agrees to go bed shopping that weekend.

He doesn’t know why Peter and Stiles are snickering at each other, and he doesn’t ask, but Alex, who should know better by now, takes the bait.

“OK, why is furniture shopping funny, you two?” he asks, resigned.

“Stiles likes to test drive furniture, Alex”  Peter tells him.

“Vigorously” Stiles adds.

Bill  looks at them both with realization and horror on his face.

“Are you two the reason for the signs all over the good furniture place? Oh my god, you are!” he accuses.

“It was over twenty years ago, you think they would have moved on by now” Peter muses.

“Well, to be fair, the new couch was only a couple of years ago…” Stiles reminds him.

Alex starts laughing, because he knows the signs the Bill means.

**PATRONS ARE WELCOME TO TEST OUR FURNITURE FOR COMFORT, BUT ARE REMINDED THAT ALL ‘TESTING’ MUST BE OF A NON EXPLICIT NATURE**

“I can come and help you choose a bed” Stiles offers hopefully.

Bill draws himself up to his full height, folds his arms, and stands over Stiles before declaring firmly “You will _not_ come with us and traumatize the staff, Uncle S. We’re going to buy a bed like normal people.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and tells them “Well, if you want to be boring about it…”

Peter, surprisingly, is on their side.

He wraps his arms around Stiles from behind, cradling him, and reminds him gently “They’re adults, rabbit. Leave them be.”

Bill throws him a grateful look.

Peter puts his mouth right up to Stiles’ ear then and whispers something else, too quietly even for Bill’s new hearing to pick up, but whatever it is, it makes a blush rise in Stiles’ cheeks, and he turns in Peter’s arms and kisses him hungrily.

Alex and Bill share a look, and make their escape before things devolve any further.

They know how the uncles get.

* * *

 

 

The whole packing thing isn’t as bad as they think, mainly because most of the furniture’s already in there, so it’s just clothing and personal effects.

Alex is going through some old photo albums, looking for any pictures he can take with him and hang.

He thinks that nothing makes a place look more a home than pictures on the wall. It’s something he picked up from his mom, who always insists on having prints of everything as well as digital copies.

He thinks he’d maybe like a nice picture of him with his Mom when he was young, and he knows exactly the photo he’s looking for, but damned if he can find it.

He’s almost given up when he sees it. A smaller box at the back of the wardrobe.

Unlike the other boxes, which are all meticulously labelled and dated, this one simply has A + S  scrawled on the top in sharpie.

Curious, he opens it.

It’s a picture of a small baby, of him, and he’s asleep on the shoulder of an older man, who looks distinctly familiar.

Alex can’t place the face, but he feels he knows it.  He shrugs, and keeps looking.

The next photo in, he sees the same face holding the same child. And suddenly he can place it, because he has some context.

There, with his arm slung around the man’s neck, is Stiles.

He looks a little younger, but not a whole lot. It’s definitely him.

The man is Noah.

Stiles is looking up at his dad with pure admiration in his gaze, and Noah’s looking down at the child in his arms with affection.

What the hell?

He tips out the box, and he finds about half a dozen pictures in all.

Stiles asleep in a rocking chair with Alex on his shoulder.

Several of Stiles, Lydia and Alex, presumably just after he was born, all smiling for the camera like a perfect little nuclear family.

Stiles bathing him.

Stiles with his arms around a heavily pregnant Lydia, hands splayed possessively across her belly.

Stiles and Noah, and Alex and Lydia, and a cake with a candle on top of it. They’re all wearing party hats.  


Alex stares at the pictures, dumbfounded.

He didn’t even know his Mom knew Stiles before he started dating Bill.

And Stiles has never given any indication that he even recognized Alex.

But now it looks a hell of a lot like that rat bastard is his damned _father_?

Alex feels sick.

He’s stayed at their house, heard him and Peter fucking each other brainless through the wall, even seen his damned _dick_ on one memorable occasion involving a late night bathroom run and bad timing.

Lydia has always been very tight lipped about Alex’s parentage, insisting that his biological father is somebody who washed his hands of them, and that he doesn’t deserve to be acknowledged.

No matter how much he’s asked, she’s refused to say anymore.

He’s seen his birth certificate, and it says _Father- Unknown._

And the thought that all this time, Stiles has been right here in town, living within shouting distance, ignoring them both?

That fucker.

Alex breathes deeply.

His Mom and Stiles have some explaining to do.

 

* * *

 

 

When Lydia comes home from work, she half expects the house to be empty, but Alex is there, sitting at the kitchen table.

“So, tell me again, Mom. Tell me about how my father wanted nothing to do with me, and denied I was his. Tell me again how he’s never even seen me.”

His eyes are hard, his expression angry.

She sighs.

“We’ve had this discussion before. Your father was a useless oxygen thief, and the only decent thing he ever did was sire you.”

“And he’s never wanted to be involved with me?”

Lydia narrows her eyes.

“Where is this going Alex? Why are we rehashing this now?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe I’m just curious why you’ve lied all this time? About why you never told me that my father is my damned _boyfriend's uncle ?”_

He throws down a handful of photos.

She looks closer, and sees which pictures they are.

'Where did you get these?" she demands.

She’s wearing her Pissed Mom Face now, and Alex hesitates, but he carries on.

“These look a hell of a lot like family photos to me, Mom.”

“Two things” Lydia states firmly.

“I’m disappointed that you think I would lie to you about something like this.

And I’m disappointed that you’re idiotic enough to jump to conclusions based on such flimsy evidence. I taught you better than that.”

“Well how about you explain this, then?” Alex challenges.

“I’m under no obligation to explain anything to you.” she sniffs.

“Oh, really? Well here I am, in these pictures, getting a fucking hug from Grandpa S. I deserve to know, Mom, so spill. Is Stiles my Dad or not?” Alex shouts angrily.

Lydia locks gazes with him, but he refuses to back down.

 “Fine” she snaps.

“Stiles is not your father.”

Alex deflates a little, more disappointed than he thought he would be.

“Your real father was a douchebag. He refused to even admit the possibility of being your parent, and so I gave him up as a bad job.”

“Stiles, though…..” 

A soft smile plays across her lips.

“Stiles was amazing.”

Alex gapes at her.

“We dated, you know. It was a complete disaster, but we stayed friends. And when I found out I was pregnant, when I was falling apart, he stepped up. He didn’t hesitate.”

“He supported me all the way. Gave me ginger tea for morning sickness, came to Lamaze classes, rubbed my sore feet, the whole deal.”

She hesitates, looking at Alex.

She’s Lydia Martin, the ice queen.

She’s never shared anything this personal before.

But he’s looking at her with rapt attention, nodding for her to go on.

She takes a deep breath.

“Stiles was there when you were born. He offered to wax me down below before the doctors got there“ she recalls with a wry smile.

“Did you hit him?” Alex asks, surprised.

“Hit him in the back of the head with a candle” she confirms proudly.

“He was with me the whole time I was in labor. I squeezed his arm so hard it left bruises, but he never said a damned thing”.

She picks up one of the photos, the one with the three of them.

“This was taken an hour after you were born. I was so out of it, I can barely remember it being taken, but Noah insisted there be pictures. He said I’d want them later, that memories fade.”

She picks up the next one, of Stiles bathing Alex.

“More than once I’ve thought that Noah and Stiles actually saved my life, that first month as a mother.”

She turns to him, and he’s never seen such honesty, such raw emotion on her face.

“I…..didn’t cope, at first, when you were born.”

Alex looks at his flawless, unflappable mother, in disbelief.

“I know” she says. “Hard to believe.”

“A little, yeah” Alex says quietly, scared to say too much and break whatever spell has befallen his mother and turned her into this person, real and vulnerable and approachable.

“I was a mess, honestly. I couldn’t feed you, and I couldn’t get you to sleep, and I couldn’t stop crying. Stiles fed you, and bathed you, and somehow got you to sleep – I think he talked you into a stupor, half the time.

And when it got too much for him, Noah stepped in. That man was the baby whisperer. Two minutes curled up in his arms, and you’d be out to it.”

She traces a finger idly over the picture where Alex is asleep on Noah’s shoulder, smiling.

She gathers herself after a minute, and continues.

“Once I’d gotten myself together, they were still there for me. My own parents were less than impressed that I’d decided to keep you, and took the approach that since I’d made my bed, I could lie in it.”

“They came around, eventually. My mother took this picture, at your first birthday party. It was the first time she’d seen you in three months That day, Noah took her outside and said something to her, and after that, I saw her once a week like clockwork.”

“What did he say?” Alex asks.

“I never asked him. I’m not sure I want to know” Lydia replies.

She sits down then, and gathers up the photos.

“Stiles is loud, and sarcastic, and inappropriate, and he has the impulse control of a three year old. He has a filthy mouth, and truly awful fashion sense, and I have my suspicions that he’s a sex addict. And he’s still a better man than your real father will ever be. If you had been his, I don’t think either if us would have minded.” Lydia admits

“Wow.” Alex breathes out.

He figures he may never get another chance to ask her while her guard is down, so he tries one last time.

“So, if it’s not Stiles, who is it then?“ he asks, and Lydia must see the yearning in his face, because her expression softens and she nods.

“I suppose it can’t hurt for you to know” she decides.

“Your father is Jackson Whittemore.”

“Jackson Whittemore” Alex repeats, disbelieving.

Lydia nods.

“The shady lawyer. The one who works for the mob. _That_ Jackson Whittemore” he confirms just to be certain that they’re talking about the same person.

Lydia sighs.

“You see now why I wasn’t keen to share the information” she tells him.

“But I’ve seen that guy on the news. He’s a dick! “Alex exclaims.

“I’ve always said that your father was a waste of space” Lydia reminds him.

A thought suddenly strikes Alex, and he turns to face his mother, pointing.

“So…does that mean that you and Stiles….?”

Lydia laughs at that.

“Oh good God, no!. He would never have gotten up the nerve to touch me. He worshipped me too much” she says regally, and there she is, Queen Lydia Martin, implacable, unflappable, a picture of composure.

The mask slips firmly back in place.

Alex can see the moment that it happens, and he’s a little sad to see that other Lydia go.

 

* * *

 

A little later, Alex asks “Why didn’t you tell me about you and Stiles when I first started dating Bill?”

Lydia looks up from where she’s helping him pack his bags.

“Don’t be dense, Alex. Can you imagine if I’d told you that the uncle of the man you were dating was my ex-boyfriend who was there when you were born? It would have killed that romance dead before it ever made it out of the starting gate.”

 

“And then I would never have had the house to myself.”

 


	24. Moving Day 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of Sunday fluff.

Stiles is standing in the kitchen, waiting impatiently for the coffee machine, when he finds himself embraced from behind by Alex.

He squawks and flails a little, and the next thing he knows, Bill’s wrapping around his front and hugging him as well.

Stiles wonders what the hell’s going on, and he pushes against Bill’s chest, saying “Dude, what?”

Bill looks at him, smiling.

“Love you, Uncle Stiles”, he tells him sincerely.

And the next thing he knows, Alex is whispering “thank you” and he looks like he’s on the verge of crying.

Stiles is completely lost, until Alex tells him “I talked to my Mom last night. She told me about when I was born, what you did.”

Oh.

Ohhh.

Stiles shrugs.

“It wasn’t a big deal, man. Anyone would have done the same. I mean, it was Lyds, y’know?”

“Anyone except my asshole father Whittemore, apparently “Alex says, a little bitterly.

“Oh wow, she told you that as well? Was she drunk?” Stiles asks incredulously, because Lydia has always been very firm on not revealing the identity of Alex’s father.

Alex huffs out a laugh.

“I found some photos of you and her and me as a baby. I might have jumped to conclusions about who my dad is” he confesses.

“I accused her of lying to me, and asked if you were my father.”

“And so she told me how you were there for her. And I figured it was worth asking about my dad one more time, and she spilled the beans.”

Stiles stares at Alex for a moment.

“You thought I was your father” he says faintly.

“Well, there were photos of you and Mom, and me and Grandpa S, and it made sense at the time, OK?” Alex defends.

Stiles, surprisingly, doesn’t laugh.

Instead, he says “I wouldn’t have minded, you know.”

It’s an echo of what Lydia had said earlier.

“Wait here” Stiles says suddenly, and goes haring up the stairs.

Thanks to his enhanced senses, Bill can hear Peter asking petulantly  “What are you looking for rabbit? And where’s my coffee? You promised me coffee” and Stiles replying “Calm down Wolfman, I’ll bring it in a minute.”

Stiles reappears a moment later, fills a mug and takes it back upstairs.

“Always so damned needy after I knot you” he hears Stiles mutter, and he puts his fingers in his ears, once again wondering if there’s any way to regulate his newly enhanced hearing.

Alex looks at him enquiringly, and Bill just rolls his eyes and tells him “I can hear every damned word those two say now. The sooner we move out the better.”

“Sorry, Bill! Forgot your wolf ears” Peter calls out, because of course, the hearing goes both ways.

Stiles is back by then, and he has a photo album.

“Thought you might like to see these” he grins.

And Bill thinks he can probably get over hearing his uncles and their sex talk when he sees Alex’s face as he pores over the album, which is full of pictures of Lydia and Stiles from high school, and through her pregnancy, and with Alex as a baby. The pictures go up till he’s about eighteen months, and then taper off.

“Why do they stop there?” Bill asks, curious.

“I went away to college, and when I got back, Lyds was doing amazingly, and we both got busy, and she really didn’t need me there” Stiles explains.

“And then I started dating Peter, and he and Lydia have a ….complicated history, and so we just stopped hanging out as much.”

He smiles fondly.

“Still love that woman. Strong as fuck, takes no shit. She did a good job raising you, too.”

Alex nods his agreement.

“She is pretty awesome, isn’t she.”

He‘s looking at one particular photo as he says it.

In it, Lydia is holding him aloft, and she’s looking up at him and laughing. The picture captures her profile perfectly, and she looks radiant.

Stiles nods at the photo.

“Take it, if you want” he offers.

Alex does.

* * *

 

 

They finally get all their shit packed up, and after hugs all round, the boys head off to their new home.

Ami and Will watch them leave, and Peter catches the glint of tears in Ami’s eyes, and hugs her.

“Children grow up and leave, Ami. If they’re ready to go, it means you’ve done a good job” he tells her.

“Says the man who buys housing for his entire pack so they’re close and he can keep an eye on them” she retorts.

“That’s different. It was an investment property” Peter insists.

“That would involve there being paying tenants” she challenges.

She looks at him consideringly.

“You’re not charging those boys a damn cent in rent either, are you?”

‘Of course I am. How will they learn fiscal responsibility if everything’s handed to them on a plate?”

“How much rent, Peter? Because I know what the last tenant paid, remember” Ami tells him.

Peter squirms a little under her gaze.

“Well, obviously they get a lower rate because they’re pack. And having them there means I have eyes at the bar…” he begins.

Ami rolls her eyes, hard.

“So, next to nothing then”.

“Bills  a cop, Ami. You know what they earn. And Alex works freelance as a landscaper, so his income’s hardly stellar. I’m just helping them out a little” Peter protests.

Stiles snorts.

“You’re a damned sap Peter, and you’ll do anything for that boy, just admit it” he tells him, smiling as he says it.

“Guilty as charged” Peter shrugs.

A thought strikes Stiles then.

“Have you told Baby Bill about the trust fund yet?”

Ami’s head snaps up.

“ _Trust fund?_ ”

“Yes” repeats Stiles impatiently. “Trust fund. All the kids have one for when they turn 21……”  he trails off as he sees Peter glaring at him.

“You haven’t told them?” Stiles says incredulously.

He expects Ami to start yelling any minute now.

Surprisingly, she just throws her hands up in defeat, saying “Of course. Of course you did. You know what? I’m not even surprised.”

“So tell me, Peter, how much have you given my son exactly? Or don’t I want to know?”

“We don’t want to know” Will interrupts.

“That’s between the Alpha and his pack member” he adds decisively.

“Exactly” Peter agrees, throwing Will a grateful look, because if Ami knew just how much he has set aside for each child, she'd probably start crying, and Peter simply can't cope with crying.

‘Besides, Pack takes care of their own” he states firmly.

And really, if they’ve learned one thing over the years, it's that there’s no arguing with that.

 

 


	25. One hell of a date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘So, Alex. “Peter addresses him.  
> “How do you feel about a trip to Jungle?”  
> Bill beams at him.  
> “They’re auditioning, Alex. For new dancers. Wanna watch?”  
> “Hell, yes” Alex breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So,it's my birthday, so you guys get a present.  
> Self indulgent fluff, and Peter being a bad influence.  
> If it seems a little rough, it probably is, but hey, I used all my energy today getting older.
> 
> Also, hypothetically, how would you feel if this turned into the start of a whole new fic about Alex navigating the oddball wolves that are the Hale pack, and the shit he sees on the way? Let me know in the comments if you'd be down with that.  
> EDIT- Apparently you guys were down with that idea, so be aware that this takes place between chapters two and three of the Lex Files.

The third time Alex comes over to Bill’s, Ami smiles warmly at him and says “I think Bill’s over at Peters, I’ll call him.”

“No need, I can walk over” Alex assures her.

As he’s leaving Ami calls after him “Alex? Just….if they don’t answer, don’t go in OK? Like, ever.”

It seems like an odd warning, but he nods his agreement, and wanders across the road and knocks on the door.

After a minute Bill answers, smiling sweetly and blushing a little.

It looks adorable on him.

“Hey. Come in!” he greets him, and Alex enters to find…...Peter, tying the laces on the sides of a sinfully tight pair of leather pants.

What?

“Is this a bad time?” he asks hesitantly.

Stiles comes clattering down the stairs, saying “Nope, perfect. Bill, did you tell him?”

“Jesus Uncle S, give me a chance” Bill laughs.

“Patience, rabbit” says Peter.

Alex just stands there, more confused than ever.

‘So, Alex. “Peter addresses him.

“How do you feel about a trip to Jungle?”

Bill beams at him.

“They’re auditioning, Alex. For new dancers. Wanna watch?”

“Hell, yes”  Alex breathes.

“Not a word to your mother, mind, or she’ll skin me alive” Peter reminds Bill.

Bill nods eagerly. He knows the deal – he and Uncle Peter have had various adventures over the years that his mother will never know about.

 

* * *

 

 

The auditions at Jungle are a big deal.

It’s a once a year event, and competition is fierce.

There are only three spots available.

But when they walk into the club, there are over twenty well-muscled men waiting patiently, chatting among themselves.

As soon as Peter walks into the room however, all chatter ceases.

The dances all turn to look at him. Most of them tilt their heads to the side in submission, and there are a few murmurs of  “Alpha”, which Peter accepts with a nod.

Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Peter’s going to be insufferable all day now” he tells Bill.  
“I know, Uncle S, but hey, it’s only once a year, let him have his moment.” Bill defends his favorite uncle fondly.

Alex nudges Bill, and asks him in a whisper “So, what did I miss? They’re all wolves?”

Stiles interrupts with a grin. “No point whispering in a room full of Weres, Alex, just ask what you want to know.”

He’s grinning because he’s watching Peter as he stretches and poses, warming up. Ever after all these years, he never tires of the sight.

Now that he’s looking, Alex can see why.

He shakes himself and asks “Why will Bill’s uncle be insufferable?”

“He’s an Alpha. And because he’s an Alpha, there’s a certain level of respect that the other wolves will give him, that most of his own pack won’t. It goes to his head, that’s all.”

“By most of the pack he means himself, Alex.” Peter calls out. “Will and Ami are perfectly deferential, most of the time.Stiles is my only troublemaker.”

“Fuck you, Wolfman” Stiles replies easily.

Peter comes over then and picks Stiles up around his waist, swinging him round.

“Do I have to ban you from auditions again, rabbit?” he murmurs in his ear.

Stiles leans his head back to expose his neck, and replies “Oh mighty Alpha, scent me and dominate me, leader of my pack, light of my life.”

Peter snorts, but Alex notices that he does scent Stiles deeply, humming with satisfaction.

It seems strangely intimate, and Alex looks away, but Bill just shrugs.

“You’ll get used to it, they’re sickening” Bill tells him.

Peter pulls away, and tells them it’s time to start.

”Enjoy the show” he tells Alex, and winks.

And somewhere between when he organizes the dancers, and checks the music, a transformation takes place, and Uncle Peter becomes Peter Stilinski-Hale, legendary pole dancer.

He announces to the other dancers that this is the standard they’ll be judged against, and then he dances.

Alex couldn’t tell you what’s different, exactly but as soon as the music starts and he grips the pole, everything changes.

Peter’s breathtaking.

If anything, his technique’s improved over the years, but his physique hasn’t changed. He still ripples and flexes and twists like a pro, and Alex is spellbound.

Bill too.

Stiles glances over and sees them both openmouthed, and says “I know, right?”

Alex blushes, embarrassed at being caught so blatantly ogling Stile’s mate, but Stiles just laughs and tells him “See why I put up with him?”

“You’re the most devoted couple I know, Uncle S” Bill says distractedly, his eyes following Peter’s hips as they swivel and  thrust.

Peter flips down off the pole as the music comes to a close, and grins at the boy's expressions.

He joins them at the table, and Stiles wraps his arms around him.

“You danced to Buble for me” he coos.

Huh.

Alex had wondered at the song choice.

He doesn’t think too much about it after that though, because he’s too busy watching as a parade of fit, half naked Weres strut their stuff on the pole, hoping to be selected.

And they’re all mouthwatering.

Alex feels Bill’s hand creep onto his thigh about halfway through the auditions. They’ve only been on four dates, and haven’t progressed much past a few gentle kisses, (Noah’s warning about Bill’s age hanging heavily over them), but he gets the distinct feeling they may be going a little further after this.

Judging by their expressions, and the way Stiles’ hand is toying idly with Peter’s piercings,  they’re not the only ones.

When they’ve seen all the dancers, Peter narrows it down to five, and they dance again.

Stiles is grinning madly, freely admitting to the boys that this is his favorite day of the year.

Alex can see why.

He’s surprised when Peter turns to him and asks his opinion on who he thinks they should hire.

“Um, I don’t know enough” he protests.

“Rubbish, Alex, You’re our demographic, that’s why you’re here “Peter tells him briskly.

He eyes him keenly and asks “Which of them makes you want to break the law with my favorite nephew?”

Alex chokes on his drink at that, and blushes beetroot red.

So does Bill.

Stiles snickers.

Peter’s deadly serious, though.

“Between those last two, Alex, pick one” he urges.

And Alex immediately makes his choice, not thinking about it too deeply.

Peter nods his agreement.

“Excellent choice, that’s who I was leaning towards” he says.

And then he stands, and ushers the boys out to the car, and drops them home, and tells them with a wink “Stiles and I have to lock up. We’ll be at least a couple of hours. We’ll text when we’re on our way home, ok?”

And he’s gone.

Alex looks at Bill, and asks “What the hell are they doing that it takes them a couple of hours to lock up?”

Bill rolls his eyes.

“What do you think they’re doing? Uncle S has been eyeing Peter off all day.”

“So….we have the house to ourselves?” Alex moves a little closer.

“Whatever shall we do?” he reaches his arms around Bill and kisses him softly.

Bill pulls him over to the sofa and down into his lap, saying “I’m sure we’ll think of something…”

Bill's young, and everything’s new to him, so they don’t go too far, but they have hell of a lot of fun getting there.

 

 


End file.
